Pequeña revolucionaria 2
by Zoroko1898
Summary: Segunda parte de "Pequeña revolucionaria". Continuamos con las aventuras de nuestra querida Mina después de la guerra contra el Gobierno Mundial. Mini historias sobre nuestra protagonista y sus relaciones con los personajes del mundo de One Piece que completan esta historia.
1. Capítulo 1: Relaciones fraternales

**Capítulo 1**

 **DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE, ES TODO OBRA DEL GRAN EICHIRO ODA.**

 **¡Muy buenas a todos! Supongo que la mayoría vendréis del primer fic de pequeña revolucionaria, y si ese no es el caso, os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo primero, si no os costará ubicaros.**

 **Este fic es más de historias salteadas, por norma general un capítulo no tendrá relación con el anterior y no tendrán tanta temática violenta como el anterior, supongo que esto es más "historias de la vida" pero desde luego habrá de todo.**

 **En fin, no os molesto mucho más y os dejo leer tranquilos, y si tenéis una sugerencia de algo que queráis ver no dudéis en ponerla en las reviews.**

 **Gracias!**

* * *

 _Explosiones, disparos, gritos de agonía... Mina estaba envuelta de miseria mientras ella misma trataba de sobrevivir a aquel infierno._

 _Esta muy malherida y cansada, ya estaba agotando sus reservas de fuerza, pero no podía permitirse flaquear, todos sus compañeros contaban con ella para darle tiempo a Dragon antes de que prepara el ataque final, pero desde luego que era demasiado duro todo aquello._

 _-¡Mina! - escuchó la joven grita al peligris - ¡Cuidado!_

 _Mina no reaccionó a tiempo y no le dio tiempo a esquivar aquella espada que apuntaba a su cuerpo._

Se despertó gritando.

Tenía la respiración muy agitada y estaba sudando.

-Hey, hey - Law le agarró del hombro e intentó tranquilizarla - Es solo un sueño Mina, ya no estás allí.

La pelirrosa miró, aún nerviosa, a su capitán, después miró a su alrededor. Toda la banda la estaba mirando.

Se percató de que en efecto, tan sólo había sido un sueño. Se había quedado dormida en una tumbona en la cubierta del submarino.

-¿Está ya todo bien?

-Sí, ha sido sólo un mal sueño - respondió tranquila, no le gustaba nada el hecho de que todos la estuvieran mirando.

Law se alejó de ella.

-Yo voy a seguir con mi trabajo, estaré en mi camarote si alguien necesita algo, pero - miró a sus subordinados completamente serio - espero que no sea por tonterías.

Todos palidecieron y asintieron tensos a su capitán, menos Mina. realmente no iban a molestarlo a menos que el submarino comenzara a quemar a llama viva.

-Creo que voy a darme un baño - dijo la segunda de abordo levantándose de la tumbona.

* * *

Mina metió todo su cuerpo dentro de la enorme bañera, que parecía más bien una piscina de baños termales. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Aquel era el único baño del submarino, pero había horarios y turnos para hombres y mujeres, pues había más enfermeras dentro del barco a parte de Mina, aunque a esta última no le importaba lo más mínimo compartir turno de baño con sus compañeros masculinos, de todas formas todos eran demasiado vergonzosos como para aprovecharse de la indiferencia de la pelirrosa.

Mina sintió calidez y comenzó a relajarse cada vez más en aquellas aguas calientes, tanto lo hizo que no se percató de que habían pasado 2 horas.

Mina despertó de su sueño cuando escuchó unas voces femeninas que hablaban animadas y se reían entraban al baño.

-Mina-san - dijo una de ellas llamada Noa - no sabíamos que aún seguías aquí.

-Tranquilas, no me había dado cuenta del tiempo.

Noa era la más mayor de las 5 enfermeras que había en el barco, sin contar a Mina. Era una señora gorda de 40 años que no se conservaba muy bien y actuaba como la madre de todos. A veces era un poco chismosa y criticona.

Las otras 4 chicas también entraron y se metieron al baño.

-¡Está genial hoy el agua! ¿Verdad, Mina-san? - preguntó Diane. Diane era la que mejor luchaba de las cinco. Era una chica alta y guapa con el pelo negro y muy rizado. Era la más alta del grupo, superando por pocos centímetros a Mina y era la más animada de todas, al unirse a la banda se unió al grupo de trastadas de Sachi, Penguin y Bepo. Tenía una imperiosa necesidad de llevarse bien con Mina y tenía un, nada disimulado, enamoramiento profundo hacia el capitán Law.

-Sí - contestó con una sonrisa.

Todas estaban muy animadas y hacían muchas bromas entre ellas, menos Mina, que simplemente estaba relajada mirando a sus compañeras.

-Y dinos Mina-san - le preguntó Noa - ¿Ya te estás acostumbrando al barco y a tu nuevo estilo de vida?

-Poco a poco, cuesta acostumbrarse a levantarse siempre en el mismo lugar y no estar pendiente a que te puedan matar a cada instante - contestó calmada.

Todas comenzaron a reírse pensando que había sido un comentario con intención humorística, pero al ver que la pelirrosa no se reía en lo absoluto comenzaron a dejar de hacerlo, creando un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Bueno chicas - rompió Mina el silencio de esta forma - creo que me voy a ir saliendo, quiero continuar viendo las fichas médicas que me faltan para ponerme al día de los pacientes.

-Claro - contestaron todas.

Mientras Mina se disponía a salir, entre bromas entre ellas y risas se fijaron en el cuerpo de sus jefa mientras ésta salía del agua. Todas ellas se quedaron impactadas cuando, al recoger su larga cabellera rosa, se mostraban las numerosas cicatrices que había en su espalda y la enorme marca de fuego con el símbolo de la Armada Revolucionaria (el ojo tribal de dragón) ocupaba toda ésta. Por no hablar de todos sus tatuajes y su inexistente brazo derecho.

Diane se estremeció, no podía ni hacerse una idea aproximada de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar para tener marcas como esas por todo su cuerpo. Era una visión que hacía que la admirara más aún.

* * *

Diane caminaba por los pasillos junto a Sachi hablando de sus cosas cuando de pronto ambos pasaron enfrente del depósito de muestras del barco. Ambos se asomaron al ver que había gente dentro.

-¿Está el capitán? - preguntó sonrojándose ésta.

-Sí, y también Mina - susurró el chico.

Ambos se asomaron disimuladamente por el marco de la puerta para cotillear. Vieron al capitán y a la segunda de abordo vestidos con bata de laboratorio y gafas especiales comentar cosas médicas entre ellos que los otros dos no podían entender mientras llevaban, al parecer, un conteo de las diferentes muestras que observaban. Ambos parecían bastante serios y concentrados.

-Parecen ocupados - dijo Sachi - no deberíamos molestarlos.

Continuaron con su camino hasta que llegaron a la zona de los camarotes, donde cada uno entró a su respectivo. Excepto Law, los demás compartían camarote. Eran 20 tripulantes en total, contando hombres y mujeres. Había dos camarotes para los hombres y dos para mujeres, aunque todas las chicas, menos Diane y Mina, dormían en el mismo. Al principio, el camarote sobrante era exclusivamente para Mina, a pesar de que ella hasta hacía relativamente poco no estaba con ellos y era una habitación completamente vacía. Sin embargo, al venir Diane no quedó de otra más que hacer que la habitación que Law guardaba especialmente para la revolucionaria fuera compartida.

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de que el camarote era doble, Mina prácticamente nunca estaba ahí más que para cambiarse, ya que por la noche siempre era ella la que hacía guardia junto al que le tocara aquella vez y por el día se quedaba dormida por cualquier rincón del submarino menos en su cama.

Diane observó la habitación. Sin duda alguna, a pesar de estar prácticamente nueva, la parte de Mina tenía la cama más bonita y grande y el tocador más lujoso, estaba claro que Law no escatimaba gastos para su pelirrosa. La morena se acercó a su cómoda y vio un álbum de fotos tirado en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y al asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca se atrevió a abrirlo.

Había bastantes fotos de Mina cuando era niña junto a unos adolescentes que sin duda eran Law, Sachi y Penguin. Diane se fijó que Law estaba sonriendo en la mayoría de fotos. Había una foto del día en el que consiguieron el submarino y otras del capitán graduándose en Medicina con su diploma. A partir de esas fotos habían muchas menos y eran de Mina en la Armada junto a aparentes compañeros, sin duda los tres que aparecían en la mayoría de las fotos eran chicos muy guapos. El rubio tenía pinta de simpático, el moreno todo lo contrario, y el peligris, al igual que Mina, a pesar de ser muy atractivo, había algo en su mirada que perturbaba. Finalmente había unas que la sorprendieron bastante.

-Acaso este es ¿Eustass Kid?

Eran pocas, pero sin duda era el famoso capitán pelirrojo. Aparecía en la mayoría con su estúpida ropa y maquillaje, excepto en unas cuantas en las que estaba con Mina vestido bastante sencillo, como si estuvieran ambos en la playa. Sin toda su mierda estrafalaria Diane pensaba que Kid era un hombre bastante atractivo.

-¿Necesitas algo?

La morena se sobresaltó y dejó caer escandalosamente el álbum.

-¡Mina-san! Pensé que estabas... Yo... ahhhhhhhhh - se estaba poniendo verdaderamente nerviosa y la cagaba por segundos que pasaban.

Para su sorpresa, la pelirrosa parecía más divertida por aquella situación que molesta.

-No encontrarás nada interesante allí.

-¿Eh?

-En mi álbum que acabas de tirar al suelo

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! No volverá a pasar - dijo nerviosa y avergonzada.

Mina se rió por lo bajo.

-Ya que lo habías recogido podrías haberlo dejado en la mesa - dijo mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo metía dentro de un cajón - nunca me acuerdo en dónde lo dejo.

Diane definitivamente no sabía qué decir. Tan sólo quería clavar su cabeza en el suelo cual avestruz y morirse.

Mina ignoró a la chica y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

-Estoooo - dijo con timidez - ¿Conoces a Eustass Kid, Mina-san?

La otra la miró con curiosidad

-¿Eustass? Como para no hacerlo - contestó irónica.

¿Eustass? ¿Y esa confianza? Diane decidió disculparse y salir del camarote. Desde luego ambos parecían tener una muy estrecha relación o confianza, era todo bastante raro. Pero en el fondo le alegraba.

Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del capitán, por mucho que intentara disimularlo, y durante mucho tiempo pensó que esos dos eran amantes, pero lo cierto es que, a pesar de la evidente cercanía y cariño mutuo que se sentían, la forma en la que hablaban entre ellos dos recordaba más a una relación de hermanos que de amantes

 _-Flashback de la cena anterior-_

Tras una deliciosa cena preparada por Penguin, todos quedaron exhaustos y de dispusieron a irse a sus dormitorios para dar como finalizada aquella dura jornada de trabajo.

Law dejó muy claro que estaba muy cansado y que deseaba no ser molestado. A esto último puso mucho énfasis.

Sin embargo, Diane y Mina, que aquella noche hacían guardia juntas, escucharon muy entrada la madrugada, algo que se movía por la zona de la cocina.

-No te preocupes- dijo la pelirrosa - iré yo a ver que es, tú quédate aquí, no tardo.

Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo con la morena y fue detrás de la segunda de a bordo disimuladamente.

La sorpresa se la llevaron ambas cuando, en la oscuridad, el capitán se encontraba comiendo unos onigiriris de sobras que estaban guardados en la nevera.

-Oi, Oi - dijo Mina con una clara mueca de diversión en su cara - ¿Desde cuando hay ratones en este barco?

Law, realmente sorprendido, se giró de sopetón y vio a una muy divertida Mina apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, se podía ver que claramente no se esperaba ser pillado.

-No se lo digas a Penguin -dijo en voz baja - montará un escándalo y hará que todos se levanten para prepararme algo.

-Ehhhhhhh - miró con clara muestra de superioridad - ¿Por qué debería hacer caso a lo que me diga un ratón arrocero?

Una gota de sudor cayó de la cabeza de Law.

-Ratón arrocero no es un insulto.

-Lo siento, no entiendo el habla de los animales, quizás debería traer un veneno, o tal vez comprar un gato que se coma las plagas molestas.

-Realmente te estás divirtiendo ¿no? - dijo con cierto grado de molestia el moreno.

Y era cierto, la pelirrosa estaba disfrutando como una enana de molestar a su capitán. La enorme sonrisa burlona que ocupaba su cara era épica.

-Va enserio Mina.

-Uy - dejó caer su katana al suelo - qué torpe que soy, espero no despertar a nadie, y menos a Penguin que tiene el sueño bastante ligero.

-Oi Mina.

-Creo que duerme hoy con la puerta abierta ¿Qué curioso, no?

-¿Qué quieres para dejar a cambio que me coma esta maldita bola de arroz y me vaya a dormir?

-¿Me estás chantajeando acaso, capitán?

-Pensaba que era un ratón arrocero.

-¿Ahora te rebajas a un roedor capitán? Pero no te preocupes, aunque te tenga que comprar una rueda para que hagas ejercicio en ella te seguiré a cualquier parte.

-Primero, eso es para los hámsters, y segundo, si te vas y no dices nada no le diré a Penguin que fuiste tú la que quemó la comida del otro día a pesar de que te recalcó que no tocaras los fogones.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a la ex revolucionaria, cambiando de forma abrupta su mueca burlona por una de desagrado.

-No serás capaz.

-Pruébame - ahora la mueca burlona la tenía el moreno.

Diane, mientras tanto, observaba aquella escena propia de dos niños de preescolar con curiosidad. Siempre los veía a ambos serios, así que era todo un show presenciar algo así.

 _-Fin del flashback -_

Bueno, no necesitaba más pruebas para comprobar que ellos dos, en efecto, no tenían el más mínimo interés romántico el uno por el otro.

Igualmente, al recordar esa escena, comenzó a reírse sola en medio del pasillo mientras otros compañeros pasaban y la miraban pensando que esa chica no estaba acabada.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Como Oda aún no ha nombrado al resto de tripulantes de Law me he tomado la libertad de inventarme su nombre._

 _Diane es la única chica canon que se ha visto en su banda hasta la fecha, como no tiene nombre de momento la he llamado así._

 _Las otras mujeres surgen de un SBS donde Oda mostraba unos bocetos iniciales de un par de mujeronas que criticaban la idea de Law de ir la Nuevo Mundo, pero que al final descartó._


	2. Capítulo 2: Motivos para estar juntos

**Capítulo 2**

Ya hacía varios meses que Mina había vuelto a la tripulación, sin embargo Noa y las demás, excepto Diane, no acababan de acostumbrarse a la presencia de su nueva compañera. Para ellas, la personalidad de la ex revolucionaria era demasiado extravagante para su gusto, no concordaba con la personalidad bobalicona del personal en general que estaba en esa banda.

Mina no era una chica muy social, por norma general no solía juntarse con la mayoría a menos que los otros hicieran el esfuerzo de ir a hablar con ella o ella misma necesitara algo de ellos. Siempre tenía una expresión burlona y sarcástica en su rostro y ella en general era muy misteriosa. No hacía ruido cuando se movía y asustaba sin querer a la mayoría. Cuando alguien intentaba preguntarle algo sobre su trabajo solía responder con evasivas amables. Tenía hábitos muy extraños, no dormía nunca por las noches pero en cambio a lo largo del día podías verla en varios puntos del submarino completamente dormida y no comía carne cuando ésta era servida a pesar de asegurar no ser vegetariana o vegana. Por no hablar de que era la única del barco que, a parte de las guardias nocturnas y ayudar a Law en su trabajo, no hacía absolutamente nada más.

Lo perturbador era que a todos los chicos del barco no parecía importarles lo más mínimo todo aquello y le tenían bastante aprecio, en especial Sachi, Penguin y Bepo, quienes cada vez que alguna de las chicas le pedía ayuda a la pelirrosa en alguna labor doméstica salían apurados a remplazar su lugar a pesar de que la propia Mina les insistía en que podía hacerlo ella misma.

-Ocurre algo Noa? - preguntó Trafalgar, quien iba acompañado de Penguin.

-¡Capitán! No, nada, es solo que... bueno, nada importante.

-Noa, dímelo.

-Está bien. Es solo que me preguntaba por qué Mina es la única de todos nosotros que no hace ni una sola tarea doméstica.

Ambos hombres se miraron y pusieron cara de apesadumbrados.

-Por el bien de este barco es mejor así - dijo Penguin

-¿Por el bien de este barco? Su colaboración nos sería de gran ayuda a nosotras, que vamos de esclavas limpiando todo el desastre que dejáis atrás - le dijo enfadada a Penguin.

-Hazle caso a Penguin, es mejor así.

-¡Capitán! ¡Eres demasiado permisiva con ella!

Law puso cara de cansancio.

-Simplemente Mina no sirve para eso.

-¿Quién demonios no sirve para pasar la fregona por el suelo? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Ambos resoplaron, aquella mujer nunca se callaba.

-Mira, acompáñanos - dijeron ambos.

Los tres caminaron hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba la chica, mirando fijamente un bol, una caja de cereales y un brick de leche.

-¿Qué demonios está haci...

-Shhh - la callaron ambos - simplemente mira.

Noa observó con atención a la pelirrosa, quien tras varios segundos vacilando, decidió verter los cereales en el bol.

Penguin parecía que iba a salir a detenerla, pero el capitán le negó con la cabeza.

A continuación, se dispuso a verter la leche, una simple acción pensó Noa, pero se extrañó al ver como Penguin se cubría apesadumbrado el rostro y Law suspiraba.

Al segundo entendió el por qué de aquellas expresiones.

En el momento en el que la joven dejó caer la leche en el bol, desafiando cualquier lógica, éste comenzó a arder.

Arder.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

La joven, al ver aquella escena, simplemente puso cara de desagrado y suspiró.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? - le preguntó Law a la mujerona - Por algún motivo que desconozco siempre quema todo lo que cocina - se tocó la frente - De todas las cosas que podría haber heredado de ese idiota va y saca esa estúpida habilidad - dijo en voz baja.

-Pero ¿También quema todo lo que limpia?

Ambos se sobresaltaron y le callaron antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra.

-No digas eso en alto, no queremos que adquiera esa habilidad inconscientemente - dijo asustado Penguin.

Una gota de sudor le cayó a la mujer por la cabeza ¿Algo así no era físicamente imposible? Aunque viendo lo que acababa de presenciar todo era posible

-No es que queme lo que limpia, es que por más que se esfuerce, acaba dejando caer el agua sucia al suelo, se le cae lo que recoge y así te puedo poner millones de ejemplos. Ella simplemente no es buena en nada de eso y tampoco es que nos moleste si no lo hace, así que preferimos que se quede tranquila y haga lo que Law le pida y defienda el barco cuando toque.

-De cualquier forma siempre está conmigo ayudándome en mi trabajo.

Noa dejó el tema, pero miró de nuevo a Mina. Le era muy raro ver como una máquina sádica de matar como ella era incapaz de preparase un simple bol de cereales, era simplemente algo irreal, no llegaba a cómico de lo triste que resultaba.

Dejando a ambos hombres, salió de su escondite y fue a ayudar a la pobre chica que no sabía qué hacer para apagar aquello. Tras ayudarla y recibir un "gracias" de su parte, decidió preguntarle:

-¿Cómo demonios te las has apañado para sobrevivir todo este tiempo tú sola?

La pelirrosa simplemente contestó:

-Me conformo con muy poco.

* * *

Ya era de noche y la mayoría dormían en el submarino amarillo, excepto por dos personas.

Mina estaba en la sala del timón, la cual tenía un enorme cristal por el cual podías ver el hermoso fondo marino.

Mientras se tomaba un chocolate caliente observaba la tranquilidad del océano.

Era reconfortante saber que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no hacía falta que tuviera la guardia alta, nadie iba a atacarla ni a traicionarla en aquel lugar.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Ni se giró, conocía aquella voz perfectamente.

-Para nada

Law se sentó a su lado y le robó la taza, pero a ella no le molestó.

-Pensé que estarías dormido, has estado trabajando hasta tarde.

-No tenía sueño.

-Ya veo.

Ambos miraron en silencio el fondo marino nocturno iluminado únicamente por los faros del submarino. Veían todo tipo de peces y plantas acuáticas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero no era incómodo, en verdad a los dos les resultaba reconfortante aquel silencio. A veces el silencio también expresaba más de lo que las palabras lo hacían.

-De noche ves cosas más increíbles que de día - rompió el silencio Law tras un par de minutos

-Desde luego, me encanta venir aquí, son las ventajas de tener un submarino en vez de un barco común - dio entre risas leves.

-Nunca me ha ido lo común - sonrió con los ojos cerrados - A veces para ver una pintura en su pleno resplandor debes observarla desde otros ángulos.

-A mi no hace falta que me intentes impresionar con tu semántica y retórica Law - lo miró con cara sarcástica.

-Calla - giró los ojos.

Mina se rió.

-Te seguiré siempre a donde tú me digas, sin importar tus motivos o intenciones. No te juzgaré si un día quieres tirarlo todo por la borda y cambiar de planes y jamás criticaré tus decisiones.

-Lo sé.

Ella se giró para verlo fijamente. Sus ojos morados se conectaron con los ojos grises ojerosos del capitán. Ambas expresiones cambiaron.

-¿Y qué harás el día en el que todo lo que quieras desaparezca? ¿Cuando todo lo que conoces y aprecias se vaya y desaparezca, cuando todos tus sueños e ilusiones se rompan en mil pedazos y sientas como la desesperación de apodera de tu cuerpo y te cala hasta los huesos? - Se acercó tanto a él que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, pero no rompieron contacto visual -Dime Law ¿Seguirás mostrando esa sonrisa confiada y mantendrás la cabeza igual de alta que ahora?¿Caminarás erguido y te seguirás haciendo notar entre la multitud? ¿Permitirás que la gente siga pronunciando tu nombre con una mezcla de miedo y admiración?

El pirata, mirándola fijamente y serio, le agarró la barbilla con firmeza, pero sin apretar o hacer daño, pero con determinación.

-Ya lo sabes, si llega ese día seguiré caminando con la cabeza bien alta mientras escucho mi nombre entre la multitud con miedo y devoción para que sepan quién soy yo y les miraré con superioridad porque soy superior.

Mina seguía seria.

-Y si llega el día en el que hasta tú te vas de mi lado, cuando ya nada me quede y esté completamente solo, cuando toda esperanza me haya abandonado, seguiré con la cabeza alta y el cuerpo erguido. Y seguiré escuchando mi nombre entre la gente. Y seguiré pensando que soy superior, porque incluso con nada que perder, sin nada en juego, sigo siendo el cirujano de la muerte, sigo siendo Trafalgar D. Water Law, y sigo siendo el capitán de la Banda de los piratas de Corazón hasta que mi espalda toque suelo y respire mi último aliento.

Mina sonrió y se alejó.

-Nunca me decepcionarás, Law.

-Tú calla y sígueme - dijo completamente confiado en sí mismo.

-Por supuesto capitán, hasta el día mi muerte.

* * *

Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaban con tranquilidad en el barco de la Banda de los piratas de Corazón, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que dentro de poco aparecería en escena un personaje que una de las integrantes conocía muy bien, y que desde luego le mostraría la verdad y las mentiras del nuevo mundo en el que ahora vivían.

Un hombre de ojos blancos miraba un submarino emerger a la superficie desde muy a la lejanía, observando algo que para el resto de mortales sería imposible con una facilidad que sólo él podía.

-Ahora que todos tenemos lo que queremos ¿Hasta qué punto somos capaces de sacrificar por causas externas? Dime Mina ¿Lucharás otra vez a mi lado? ¿O tu mantener tu nueva vida será suficiente para tu conciencia?


	3. Capítulo 3: Amistad ¿desinteresada?

**Capítulo 3**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el submarino amarillo, cada uno realizaba las tareas que le correspondían, Law estaba encerrado en su despacho y Mina dormida en alguna parte de la cubierta.

-Hoy hace bastante calor - dijo Diane mientras se intentaba apartar el sudor de la frente.

-Desde luego, yo me he tenido que quitar el mono - dijo Sachi.

-Pobre Bepo - dijo Penguin.

El oso polar estaba totalmente acalorado, tumbado en el suelo con cara de sufrimiento.

De pronto, Mina apareció detrás de la chica de pelo negro rizado sin hacer ruido.

-¡Ahh! Mina-san, no te había escuchado - dijo con aún el susto encima.

Pero la pelirrosa no le contestó, parecía estar más bien pendiente del horizonte.

-Mina-chan ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó Sachi.

Los tres miraron al punto del infinito donde su segunda de abordo miraba con tanto interés, pero no veían nada más que el océano fundiéndose con el cielo. Sin embargo ella estaba muy alterada, vieron como ella tocaba su katana.

Penguin se acordó de que Mina, al tener un haki de visión mucho más perfeccionado que el de todos ellos, podía ver cosas que estaban más lejos. Si ella estaba tan alterada es que desde luego era algo de lo que tenía que preocuparse.

-¿Llamo a todos para que entren en posiciones?

-¿Qué ocurre? - ambos Sachi y Diane comenzaban a impacientarse.

-No.

Durante un par de segundos hubo silencio.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan rápido que no pudieron casi a penas percibirlo, pero desde luego lo sintieron.

Mina, rápidamente, desenvainó la katana y dio un estocazo tan fuerte que envió al mar de vuelta a algo que había aparecido a gran velocidad y potencia, provocando que todo el barco se tambaleara y un enorme golpe en el agua que provocó que salpicara toda la cubierta.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!? - exclamó Jean Bart muy alterado. Los demás en la banda corrieron a ver qué ocurría.

Mina saltó a la barra mientras esperaba con Shodai a punto para la batalla.

-Eso me ha dolido - dijo una voz masculina grave desde la parte alta del mástil.

Todos, Mina incluida, se giraron alterados, pues miraban al otro lado.

Diane observó fijamente y con atención a aquella persona subida de cuclillas al mástil de su barco. Sin contar a su fabuloso capitán, aquel hombre era el más guapo que había visto en su vida, tenía una larga cabellera lisa de color plateada que se balanceaba gracias al viento de la marea. No se le veía muy bien a cara al tener un flequillo muy desordenado y largo. Estaba completamente mojado.

-Kaito.

-Mina.

La banda se quedó en silencio, mirando a los dos que se hablaban entre ellos. Nadie sabía qué ocurría.

El peligris comenzó a sobarse la cara, o lo que se podía ver de ella (la nariz y una sonrisa muy perturbadora).

-Mira que eres bruta Mina-chwan - dijo mientras se reía.

La pelirrosa suspiró.

-No tenías la necesidad de venir de esa forma y casi volcar el submarino, no eres un animal salvaje.

El chico siguió riéndose. La tripulación comenzaba a mosquearse, parecía que aquel chico no se tomaba enserio a su segunda de abordo, y en esa banda todos sabían cuál era su lugar y cómo debían comportarse ante un superior.

-Oye chaval - dijo enfadada Noa - ¿Qué diablos quieres?

El peligris ignoró por completo a la señora mientras se dejó caer a la cubierta y comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirrosa.

-Ahhhh Mina - se apartó el flequillo de la cara, dejando ver sus afilados ojos completamente blancos y la enorme cicatriz que le cubría desde la barbilla hasta la sien en horizontal - Realmente cuesta encontrarte.

Diane y la mayoría de chicas se sonrojaron al verlo, a pesar de aquella cicatriz y los ojos blancos seguía siendo terriblemente guapo.

-Pensé que te habías ido a la isla Gyojin.

-Lo hice, pero ha habido... unos pequeños problemas.

Mina sabía que, a pesar de la constante sonrisa en la cara del peligris, probablemente quería hablar a solas.

-Mi capitán estará en su camarote, iré a decirle que estás aquí.

-Mejor voy contigo - dijo mientras la agarraba de los hombros desde atrás - Ya que vengo de improvisto no quiero ser maleducado - se rió.

-Tranquilo, ya lo eres de normal - contestó con indiferencia.

* * *

Una vez estuvieron a solas comenzaron a hablar.

-Necesito que vuelvas a los Bajos Fondos.

No iba a mentir, no se esperaba aquello.

-¿Necesitas contactos?

-No, necesito que hagas una... misión conmigo, lo haría yo solo, pero tú tienes más facilidad para moverte por ese mundo.

-No lo entiendo, tú querías ser músico y ya no estamos en la Armada ¿Por qué ibas a meterte en eso de nuevo?

Kaito se puso serio.

-Durante la guerra mucha gente murió, tanto de nuestro bando como del contrario, entre ellos casi todos los agentes de CP0.

Mina no lo comprendía ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-Pero una se salvó - apretó el puño - una grandísima hija de su madre sobrevivió.

¿Un miembro del CP0 sobrevivió? Aquello no tenía sentido, si hasta el jefe Rob Lucci estaba muerto.

-Ella trabajaba encubierta como la Reina del Distrito del Placer en los Bajos Fondos, ya sabes, tenía la mayor red proxeneta del mundo.

-¿Stussy?

-La misma.

-No tiene sentido, Stussy murió durante la guerra, su cuerpo no soportó el ataque de Dragon-sama, ya lo viste tú mismo, nosotros fuimos los únicos en quedar en pie.

-Está viva Mina, estoy más que seguro.

-Kaito ¿Qué ocurre realmente? - la pelirrosa sabía que su antiguo compañero no contactaría con ella por el simple hecho de que una emperatriz de los Bajos Fondos siguiera viva, había otro motivo oculto que realmente molestaba al peligris.

Tras vacilar por un instante, comenzó a hablar.

-Hace una semana Keimi desapareció de la isla.

-¿Tu novia la sirena? - no la conocía personalmente, pero Kaito le había hablado de ella hacía bastante tiempo.

-Sí, pero no tiene sentido, no me di cuenta - miró a su amiga - Mina, no me di cuenta de cuándo se la llevaron.

Aquello sí que era extraño, el haki de visión del peligris era el más perfecto del mundo, podía ver el futuro, con muchas limitaciones, y su rango de visión era increíble, nada escapaba de su mirada.

-Me fui a dormir y cuando me desperté su presencia había desaparecido - se le notaba muy angustiado - ella no estaba en toda la isla ni al rededores, y nadie la había visto, pero aunque yo estuviese dormido habría notado la presencia de Keimi desvanecerse, pero simplemente es como si hubiera desparecido de golpe.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Stussy en todo esto?

-Keimi ya fue secuestrada hace tiempo para ser vendida en la subasta de esclavos del Archipiélago Sabaody, pero fue rescatada por los Mugiwaras, las sirenas son muy cotizadas al ser difíciles de capturar, pues no suelen salir de la isla Gyojin.

Mina no iba a cuestionarse que las casas de esclavos aún existieran, eso, a pesar de que estaban estrictamente prohibidas y castigadas por los nuevos gobiernos, era algo que clandestinamente jamás iba a dejar de suceder tristemente, mientras existieran compradores, existirían esclavos.

-La cosa es que sospeché que podía haber sido enviada a una subasta clandestina de los Bajos Fondos, pero algunas son muy difíciles de acceder, son gente que sabe andarse con cuidado, y más ahora que la pena por eso es la muerte en varios países. Sin embargo vi algo con mi visión - se tocó los párpados - era esa perra de Stussy, no vi nada más, pero estoy seguro que era ella.

-¿Insinúas que fue Stussy quién secuestró a la sirena para prostituirla?

Tenía sentido, había gente con fetiches muy raros, y si esos incluían a una sirena serían pagados a un precio muy elevado.

-Estoy más que seguro que Stussy se la ha llevado, los del CP0 son de las pocas personas que conocen técnicas para burlar el haki de visión e investigando encontré que en efecto, esa malnacida sigue aún en el mercado ilegal, con menos poder, pero sigue ahí. Estoy seguro de que me sedaron para que me quedara inconsciente en lugar de dormido, sólo así me explico que no sintiera que se la llevaran.

-No te voy a mentir Kaito, entrar a investigar una red proxeneta es lo más difícil que existe, esa gente realmente se toma la molestia de saber a quién toman como cliente y que éste sepa guardar el secreto, las armas o simple venta de esclavos es más fácil.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero Mina, realmente necesito tu ayuda.

La pelirrosa no era de las que se dejaba con facilidad, realmente lo que le pedía era una molestia, por no decir que podía envolver a sus nakamas en una situación complicada si los relacionaban, pero por otra parte le debía a Kaito mucho, él la había ayudado mucho durante su servicio en la Armada, y lo consideraba un buena amigo suyo.

-Ya sabes que te ayudaré - una luz se iluminó en los ojos del hombre - pero no puedo involucrarlos a todos ellos - se refería a sus nakamas - yo desde mi posición haré todo lo posible para entrar en su red y averiguar dónde tienen a tu novia, pero necesito que tú te muevas.

-Yo iré hasta el fin del mundo por ella.

-Esto llevará su tiempo Kaito, no será nada rápido dar con ella, pero espero que no sea demasiado tarde - fue a su cuarto y volvió con un Den Den Mushi - sé que tienes mi Vivre Card, este es el Den Den Mushi de esta banda, si no te contesto yo por cualquier cosa hay más gente aquí que te puede ayudar, no podemos estar juntos porque así es más fácil que censuren nuestra entrada a la red.

-Realmente no quiero perderla...Gracias Mina, por todo.

-Ni te molestes - suspiró - Te debo demasiado, además - se volteó y giró la cabeza - Somos nakamas.

-Oh vaya, Kaito-ya - dijo Trafalgar de pronto - Es toda una sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Siento la intromisión tan repentina - saludó con una sonrisa al pirata - pero ya me iba.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Tengo un importante asunto que resolver, y el tiempo aprecia - se dirigió hacia la salida - Mina, cuento contigo.

La chica asintió.

-Estaremos en contacto.

Tras salir de nuevo a la superficie, varios tripulantes quisieron hablar con él al reconocerlo, ya fuera por su emergente carrera musical o por ser el mejor francotirador del mundo, pero éste, con palabras amables, se disculpó con que tenía prisa.

-En fin - dijo a la pelirrosa - Un placer volverte a ver - miró al moreno - Perdón por las molestias Trafalgar-san.

Unos cohetes de fuegos artificiales sonaron y todos miraron hacia ellos, pero cuando volvieron a ver al ex revolucionario, éste ya había desaparecido.

-¿Pero cuando dem...? - se escuchó decir a varios.

Mina se dirigió a su capitán.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?

-Lo suficiente - contestó éste mientras le daba la espalda - realmente lo tiene muy...

-¿Jodido?

-Yo no lo he dicho.

-Es muy probable que ya esté muerta en el mejor de los casos, la trata de blancas es un tema muy complicado, pero le debo mucho, debo intentarlo.

-Lo sé - se giró y le acarició la cabeza - en el fondo eres muy blanda.

Ella simplemente hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras él sonreía cálidamente.

Los dos escucharon como toda la tripulación comenzaba a hablar emocionada y a empezar a impacientarse.

-¿Qué diablos les ocurre? - preguntó la segunda de abordo.

Otra tanda de fuegos artificiales inundó el cielo, ya nocturno, mientras todos gritaban y hablaban con alegría.

-Vamos a hacer una parada en la isla Tortuga - contestó el capitán mirándola con diversión, mientras el submarino amarillo se acercaba al puerto de la famosa isla Tortuga, famosa por ser lugar de reunión de piratas.


	4. Capítulo 4: Tú y yo

**Capítulo 4**

La isla Tortuga, lugar de reunión mundial de piratas en el Nuevo Mundo, si la Marina supiese de aquel lugar pillarían a tantos piratas que la mitad de éstos estarían ya encerrados en Impel Down. Ciertamente la Marina conocía este lugar, pero al igual que Zunisha, se trataba de una tortuga gigante que siempre estaba en movimiento, y era muy difícil conocer su localización a menos que tuvieras la Vivre Card del lugar, cosa que los propios piratas, por interés colectivo, se encargaban de tener en secreto.

Además, era un lugar que Mina aborrecía.

No era nada del otro mundo, simplemente había demasiados idiotas por metro cuadrado para su gusto. Por si no fuera poco, era llegar a esa isla y todos los de la Banda se descontrolaban como nunca, además, por cualquier motivo desconocido, a Law no parecía importarle demasiado.

En cuanto desembarcaron, todos esperaron ansiosos las instrucciones de su capitán, como si se tratara de niños pequeños esperando la autorización de sus padres.

-Muy bien, esta noche haced lo que os dé la gana, pero como mañana a primera hora no estéis todos aquí vamos a tener un problema muy grave - la voz del capitán era tranquila, pero no necesitaron que se lo dijeran dos veces para comprender que si no le hacían caso el castigo sería legendario.

-S...¡Sí, capitán! - exclamaron todos al unísono.

Diane iba un poco perdida, todas las chicas habían acordado que aquella noche iba a ser dedicada al desfase total, pero ese estilo no le iba mucho a la morena.

-Dinos Mina-san - preguntó una de las chicas - ¿Vendrás a conocer chicos con nosotras?

Mina puso cara de confusión.

-¿Conocer dices?

-Claro - dijo otra, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo - Esos babosos van a buscar a la primera guarrilla que les haga caso, pues nosotras también tenemos derecho.

-¡Eso! - exclamó otra.

Mina se rió un poco y siguió apuntando unas cosas en una libreta grande, probablemente suministros.

-Ha pasado olímpicamente de nosotras - dijo apenada una chica.

-Sip, lo ha hecho.

* * *

-No deberíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí Kid, tenemos pocos suministros y a saber a cuánto está la siguiente isla habitada - dijo Killer bastante mosqueado.

-Ya lo sé Killer, no me des el coñazo, necesito tomarme un trago - contestó el pelirrojo con sus malas maneras habituales.

Habían parado por casualidad en aquella isla y había sido atracar y todos los tripulantes desaparecer, así que Kid tampoco le veía caso a marcharse tan pronto, no es que fueran a encontrar a nadie en un buen rato, y menos aún sobrios.

De pronto, alguien se chocó contra el capitán bruscamente, pero salió corriendo sin decir nada.

-¡Oye idiota! - dijo muy irritado el capitán pirata - ¡Como te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino te empalo!

Había salido corriendo, pero tanto él como el rubio enmascarado pudieron verle en la espalda un famoso símbolo.

-Acaso no es... ¿De la tripulación de Trafalgar? - dijo Killer.

* * *

Diane observaba como al minuto cero de pisar esa isla, varias mujeres corrieron detrás de su guapo capitán.

-Este sitio está lleno de urracas - dijo con cierto enfado.

-¿Lo dices por Law? - preguntó la pelirrosa, pero no la miró - No es que les vaya a hacer caso de todas formas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿No te molesta que se le acerquen?

Mina se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañera, parecía confundida.

-¿Debería?

La morena entendió que no tenía caso, a ella realmente le daba igual.

-Law ya es mayorcito - continuó hablando - No tienes que preocuparte por él, ninguna conseguirá nada por su parte por más que se esfuercen.

-Lo sé, es solo que...

Mina le sonrió. Era extraño, pero cuando sonreía, Diane sentía tranquilidad, como que realmente todo iba a ir bien sólo con eso.

Pero en realidad era que ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestar atención a las rabietas de celosía de su nakama. Iba a aprovechar aquella parada para comenzar a interrogar a personas acerca de lo de Kaito. Alguien, entre toda aquella panda de borrachos inútiles, debía saber algo.

* * *

-TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR - gritó ya borracho Heat - LAS VACAS TIENEN CUATRO ESTÓMAGOS.

-¿PERO QUÉ DICES FUMADO? - le contestó Wires, también ebrio - NO SON ALIENS.

-QUE TE LO DIGO TÍO ¡LO VI EN UN DOCUMENTAL!

Aquella charla existencial sobre vacas estaba poniendo a Kid de los nervios. Por algún motivo, parecía que ese día la bebida no conseguía hacerle nada de efecto, y aquellos dos le estaban poniendo la cabeza como un bombo.

-Oi, dejad esas gilipolleces de una...

-¡LAS VACAS SON MÁS ALUCINANTES DE LO QUE CREES! - exclamó Heat poniéndose delante de su capitán.

-LOS ÑÚS SÍ QUE MOLAN ¡NO LAS MALDITAS VACAS! -Wires también se puso delante de Kid.

Killer, quien sabía como iba a acabar aquello, suspiró al ver cómo la cara de su capitán iba cambiando rápidamente de color, comenzaba a ponerse rojo de furia, tenía poca paciencia desde luego, y no le quedaba nada para explotar.

* * *

-¿Alguna vez habrá tenido un novio? - se preguntó en voz alta una enfermera mientras veían delante caminar a Diane con ella.

-¿Mina-san? Desde luego que no me imagino a alguien como ella en ese plan...

-No me puedo imaginar qué clase de hombres le pueden gustar a una chica como ella.

-Seguro que los chicos como el capitán - dijo otra lujureando - Chicos guapos, elegantes, con modales...

-Tal vez los cariñosos y adorables...

-Desde luego, seguro que nuestra segunda de abordo tiene un gusto muy selectivo con los hombres.

Todas asintieron convencidas mientras Diane dejaba caer una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

-¡ME IMPORTAN UNA MIERDA LAS VACAS! ¡COMO VUELVA A ESCUCHAR UNA SOLA PUÑETERA COSA SOBRE ELLAS OS LANZO DE CABEZA AL AGUA, PANDA DE IDIOTAS!

Todos los presentes miraron al pelirrojo, que acaba de chillar verdaderamente cabreado a sus subordinados, mientras Killer resoplaba y negaba con la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Acaso ese no Eustass Kid? - preguntó una.

-Es un troglodita - contestó otra - ¿Y ese pintalabios que me lleva?

Todas comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, hasta que vieron la escena que se estaba formando delante de sus narices.

-¿ÉL? - exclamaron todas al unísono.

* * *

Reconocería aquellos gritos y falta de educación en cualquier parte.

En efecto, al levantar la mirada divisó aquella cabellera roja como el fuego. Estaba gritando aún a Heat y Wires.

Pero ella pensó que se veía más guapo que nunca.

* * *

Estaba harto ya de las tonterías de aquellos dos y encima estaba de muy mal humor en aquel instante.

Pero antes de chillarles una vez más, vio algo que le llamó más la atención.

Sus ojos naranjas se encontraron con aquellos morados tan hermosos que los podría haber confundido con amatistas.

De pronto, es como si para ellos dos el mundo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor. Kid olvidó a sus dos idiotas subordinados y Mina no escuchaba la palabrería de Diane. Sólo estaban el uno y el otro en aquel momento.

* * *

Las enfermeras, Diane incluida, observaban muy confundidas aquella escena. Resultaba hasta incómodo verse en medio de aquella situación, esos dos se miraban en silencio muy fijamente, pero se notaba cierto ambiente en la atmósfera.

-No me lo creo - dijo Noa, pero lo pensaban todas - ¿Enserio alguien como él?

* * *

-Kid...

-Ha pasado ya un tiempo...

-Sí...

Continuó el silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir.

Mina intentó continuar caminando como si no hubiera sucedido nada, pero cuando estuvo a la altura del pirata, éste le cogió de la cintura y le susurró al oído:

-A estas alturas ya sé que es esto que siento ¿sabes?

Mina lo miró a los ojos.

-Pero de momento - continuó hablando - me conformo con haberte vuelto a sentir entre mis brazos - le sonrió.

La soltó y el chico continuó caminando, mientras que ella simplemente se quedó parada, sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? - se preguntaron todas ellas, aún muy confundidas.

Diane sin embargo lo comprendió enseguida, ahora le cuadraba ver todas aquellas fotos del pirata.

Soltó una risita al ver como su temida segunda de abordo, conocida por ser más fría que el hielo y totalmente inaccesible emocionalmente, estaba sonrojada y con una mueca bobalicona parecida a la de una adolescente perdidamente enamorada del chico malo del instituto.

* * *

 _ **Contestando a la review del capítulo anterior:**_

 _ **L3onn** : Enserio ¡Me encanta leer tus reviews! Siempre son tan detalladas jajaja. Me siento feliz de que te haya gustado tanto el anterior fic, tu última review me emocionó bastante jaja. Espero que esta nueva historia te guste tanto como la anterior, aunque sólo me leyeras tú seguiría escribiendo por el simple hecho de que te he cogido cariño muajajaja. Y la verdad es que no tenía pensado en que aparecieran Luffy y compañía ¡Pero ahora me has dado una nueva idea!_

 _En fin muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, enserio, motiva más de lo que pensaba antes jajaja._


	5. Capítulo 5: Marea alta, vida ahogada

**Capítulo 5**

Nadie comentó ni una sola palabra de lo que había pasado hacía menos de una hora. El respeto era algo que en esa tripulación se tomaban muy enserio y no querían arriesgarse a que la pelirrosa reaccionara de mala manera si le hacían algún comentario. Jamás la habían visto enfadarse, pero todos estaban de acuerdo con que era algo con lo que mejor no arriesgarse.

Mina había preguntado ya a varias personas, había obtenido respuestas interesantes, pero ninguna lo suficientemente importante. No era de extrañar que muchos de esos piratas visitaran con cierta frecuencia burdeles, pero ninguno de ellos mentía al decir que no habían participado en subastas ilegales de prostitución. Además, si Mina sabía algo por su experiencia trabajando como espía en los Bajos Fondos es que ese tipo de servicios eran principalmente demandados por las altas esferas, como por ejemplo nobles o en general personas con muchísimo dinero, no piratas de poca monta.

Algo que le preocupaba seriamente era pensar que tendría que volver a irse del barco durante una temporada. No quería, desde luego que no quería, pero era imposible investigar algo así desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo en cierta manera este caso le importaba, no porque la novia de Kaito hubiera sido secuestrada, si no porque ella tenía una cruzada personal en hacer todo lo posible para eliminar las subastas humanas, aquello era algo inhumano que no debería existir. Por no hablar de que Stussy era un peligro potencial, esa mujer estaba muy loca y debían pararle los pies en cuanto antes.

Mientras la ex revolucionaria pensaba en todo esto, alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Te veo ocupada.

Mina se sobresaltó, pero como siempre no lo demostró. Al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que era Killer.

-Tengo varios problemas.

-Como siempre - por su tono de voz se intuía que estaba sonriendo.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Seguís viendo cosas en los Bajos Fondos?

Killer vaciló un momento.

-Supongo, pero ya sabes, a Kid sólo le interesan materiales para sus tonterías o en general armas, nada más.

Era obvio que Kid no participaría en esas cosas, él tampoco las aprobaba, a pesar de lo que mucha gente podía pensar.

Mina sabía que eso era problemático. Ella misma tenía muchos contactos, pero todos relacionados con sicariato.

-No sé en qué estarás ahora metida, pero sé que al final la liarás y conseguirás hacerte con la tuya.

-Killer-san...

-Kid piensa mucho en ti ¿Sabes? Él lo niega, y si alguien insiste se pasa todo el día cabreado, pero estoy seguro de que ahora mismo él está muy contento de poder verte. Y bueno, también me juego lo que sea a que tú también estás feliz.

-Actúas como un padre - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? - lo dijo confundido ladeando la cabeza - Nunca tuve uno, así que no puedo decirte.

-Ni yo - miró con añoranza hacia el mar - Sin duda deberías conseguir una novia y tener un hijo, Killer-san.

-No digas tonterías - resopló molesto - Ya tengo suficiente con Kid, es como si por cada año que cumple se vuelve más cabezota e infantil.

-Me sorprende que no le cambies los pañales.

-Tranquila, no faltará mucho, ya le doy la papilla todos los días, el pobre llora si no tiene sus cinco comidas diarias.

-QUE SEPÁIS QUE ESTOY DETRÁS VUESTRO.

-¿Ves lo que te decía? Ya son casi las doce, su hora habitual de cena pasó hace dos horas y ya empieza a ponerse histérico, pero nuestro cocinero está borracho.

-Los niños tienen un reloj biológico impresionante...

-NO EMPECÉIS DESGRACIADOS.

-Ni que lo digas, no me perdona ni una, y luego a echarse una siesta, así que no puedo tardar más.

-OS JURO QUE ME ESTÁIS TENTANDO A QUE OS TIRE AL AGUA.

-Realmente una molestia eso de los hijos...

-Y ni te digo educarlo, intenté probar con un libro de adiestramiento canino cuando era más joven, conseguí que no hiciera sus necesidades en cualquier parte, pero sigue sin saber las órdenes básicas, todo un desastre el adiestramiento, no lo recomiendo para casos extremos.

-TE PASAS KILLER, TE PASAS CABRÓN. PREPÁRATE PARA SER TIRADO AL MAR.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-No somos usuarios Eustass, no nos pasará nada - dijo Mina girando la cabeza y mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Déjalo, aún no ha llegado a esa parte de la lección.

-¡VOSOTROS!

* * *

Mientras el pirata Trafalgar Law se tomaba tranquilamente un café sin prestar atención a todas las sillas y mesas que volaban a su alrededor en el bar, escuchó un trueno muy fuerte proveniente del exterior.

Se levantó y al asomarse afuera, vio que comenzaba a llover fuertemente.

El tiempo del Nuevo Mundo era impredecible, pero algo le estaba molestando, aquello tenía pinta de ir a más.

-Oi, Bepo.

-¡Lo siento!

-Bepo, céntrate - hizo a su navegante que mirara el cielo - ¿Tiene mala pinta?

El oso polar, tras vacilar unos instantes, contestó:

-Capitán, creo que se avecina una tormenta muy fuerte, estos vientos no son normales, habrá olas muy grandes y probablemente toquen parte de la zona del mulle, puede que incluso más adentro.

-Me lo imaginaba... - se giró hacia su oso de nuevo - tenemos que buscar a toda la tripulación y reunirlos en el submarino, me sentiré más seguro si todos están a salvo en lo que pasa esta tormenta.

-Pero capitán, les permitiste pasar la noche fuera.

-Lo sé, les compensaré pasando dos días más en este lugar, pero esto tiene muy mala pinta, vamos.

-¡Sí, capitán!

* * *

-Diane.

-¡Presente!

-Jean Beart.

-Presente.

Tras muchas quejas por parte de la tripulación, Law había conseguido reunirlos a todos a tiempo para sumergirse y buscar un lugar donde pasar el resto de la noche en lo que la tormenta cesaba.

Al acabar de pasar lista, Sachi se acercó a su capitán.

-¡Estamos todos!

-Perfecto, siento que hayamos tenido que venir tan pronto, pero os compensaré. Mientras os calléis y me sigáis os prometo que no dejaré que os pase algo.

-¡Capitán! - gritaron todos al unísono con corazones en los ojos.

-¿Y Mina? - preguntó el moreno.

-Pensé que estaba contigo capitán.

-Será posible que...

En efecto, se había olvidado de ella. Pensó que ella lo estaba siguiendo, pero se había equivocado.

-Maldición... ¡Bepo!

-S...¡Sí!

-Voy a salir a buscarla, quedas al mando.

-¡Sí, capitán!

-¿Ehhhhhh? - dijo Sachi enfurruñado - ¿Por qué un oso tiene que estar al mando?

-Lo siento - contestó el oso disculpándose.

-No te preocupes capitán - calló Diane a Sachi - Os estaremos esperando - dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

* * *

El temporal había empeorando muchísimo y los tres iban corriendo como podían en busca de sus respectivos barcos.

-¿¡Estás bien!? - gritó Kid a Mina, que iba detrás de él.

-¡Sí!

El viento era cada vez más fuerte, por lo que si se hablaban entre ellos debían chillar para poder escucharse.

Una ola les alcanzó de pronto, empapándolos enteros.

-¡Capitán! - gritó Killer - ¡Acabo de hablar con éstos desde el Den Den Mushi y todos han conseguido llegar a salvo al barco!

Kid se alegraba, pero era un misterio saber cómo es que esa panda de borrachos se la habían apañado para llegar antes que ellos.

* * *

Law salió del interior del submarino en busca de su segunda de abordo. Los vientos y la lluvia que azotaron su cabeza no eran normales, y las corrientes que se estaban haciendo en el mar tampoco, si no salían de inmediato de aquel lugar la marea los arrastraría sin rumbo.

De repente pudo divisar no muy lejos de él una cabellera rosada junto a un tulipán rojo y a un enmascarado rubio.

-¡Mina!

Mina, al escuchar levemente su nombre, comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, encontrando finalmente a su capitán, el cual la estaba llamando desde el submarino amarillo. Fue corriendo hasta llegar hasta él.

Otra ola los alcanzó de pleno, pero ésta era mucho más fuerte y casi tira a la chica del muelle.

-¡KID! - se escuchó gritar a Killer.

Mina vio como el pelirrojo fue arrastrado por la fuerza de la ola hacia el mar, como no podía nadar a causa de ser usuario estaba ahogándose.

Killer, a punto de saltar para ir a por su capitán, fue frenado por Mina cuando ésta, a base de gritos, dijo que iría ella a por él, pues realmente se encontraba más cerca de la pelirrosa que del rubio.

A causa de la dirección de la corriente marina, el pelirrojo se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Le tendió la empuñadura de Shodai a Law, mientras que ella se aguantaba del otro extremo de la katana para poder llegar mejor a Kid.

-¡Kid! - gritó - ¡Agárrate a mi mano!

El capitán, con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a hacer espasmos para conseguir extender su mano a la chica, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

Law, al ver que el pelirrojo ya había alcanzado la mano de su subordinada, comenzó a hacer fuerza para traerlos a los dos adentro del barco, pero una enorme ola azotó a la ex revolucionaria, provocando que a ésta se le resbalara de la mano la katana y se cayera junto a Kid al agua.

-¡MINA! - gritó contrariado el moreno. No podía lanzarse a por ella al agua, ya que él también era usuario. Un rayo azotó la cubierta del submarino, donde el cirujano se encontraba, dándole de lleno y provocando que éste cayera inconsciente al suelo, evitando que pudiera avisar a alguno de sus tripulantes a tiempo.

La pelirrosa sintió su brazo derecho desaparecer en cuanto su cuerpo dejó de tocar la katana (si no la tocaba, el brazo "imaginario" que le otorgaba el demonio desaparecía). Gracias a su gran capacidad de reacción, con el único brazo que tenía se enganchó al cinturón de Kid, de forma que ella no se pudiera separar de él. Sólo tenía un brazo para agarrar al capitán y nadar a la superficie, lo cual era imposible.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas nadar hacia arriba, pero sus piernas no hacía suficiente impulso en el agua, sin su otro brazo era imposible emerger. Sintió como poco a poco el oxigeno se le iba acabando y la desesperación se fue apoderando de su cuerpo. Maldición, había sobrevivido a una guerra, no podía morir por una simple tormenta, era demasiado injusto.

Killer saltó al agua, en busca de ellos dos, pero la marea era tan fuerte que le fue imposible alcanzarlos a tiempo.

-¡KID! ¡MINA! - gritó desesperado al ver que ellos dos ya no estaban por ninguna parte.

La chica pudo ver de reojo al pelirrojo ya desmayado y dentro de poco se le uniría ella también. No podía hacer nada más que dejar que el agua la ahogara y la corriente los arrastrara.

Su mente se puso en blanco.


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué él?

**Capítulo 6**

Se despertó de golpe mientras daba una enorme bocanada de aire para poder respirar, pero comenzó a toser con fuerza y empezó a vomitar agua que aún quedaba en sus pulmones.

Cuando se recobró, su primer instinto fue buscar a Kid, el cual estaba a su lado completamente K.O. No perdió ni un segundo y se dispuso a realizarle la técnica de RCP al ver que no respiraba.

Pero le faltaba un brazo y no podía hacerlo de ésta forma correctamente.

¿Cómo demonios iba a realizarle la maniobra si necesitaba los dos brazos? No se detuvo mucho a pensarlo, necesitaba hacerlo ahora, así que con su única mano comenzó a apretarle con fuerza la caja torácica y seguido de ésto, insuflaciones un poco forzadas. Por cada dos insuflaciones, quince compresiones torácicas.

Seguía sin despertar, así que continuó haciéndolo una y otra vez.

-¡Vamos Kid! - dijo desesperada - ¡No te rindas tan fácilmente!

Pero no sucedió nada.

Mina comenzó a desesperarse cada vez más.

-¡Maldición Kid! ¡Maldito tulipán, ni se te ocurra morir de una forma tan patética!

Dio un golpe muy fuerte a su estómago de la rabia y la desesperación.

De pronto, de la nada, Kid recobró la conciencia y comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza, escupiendo toda el agua que tenía en los pulmones, y seguido de ésto inspiró con mucha energía.

-¡Kid! - exclamó Mina con alegría mientras lo ayudaba a terminar de expulsar el agua.

Tras alegrarse de que su querido pelirrojo estuviera vivo, se fijó en la gaviota que estaba a escasos metros de ella. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente esa ave fuera la que, al ponerse encima de ella, le hubiera hecho recobrar el conocimiento.

-Mi...Mina - dijo con una voz todavía ronca el capitán pirata - ¿Me has insultado? - probablemente intentó sonar gracioso.

Sin embargo, la pelirrosa, al percatarse de la enorme suerte que acababan de tener y lo cerca que ambos habían estado de la muerte, perdió el conocimiento, dejando caer la cara en la arena.

* * *

Se despertó otra vez de golpe, muy alterada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el conocimiento de manera tan aleatoria.

-Eh, tranquila, todo está bien - intentó tranquilizarla una voz femenina que le resultaba familiar.

Sus ojos morados divisaron una fogata delante de ella. Se percató de que su cabeza estaba descansando en el regazo del pelirrojo.

-Mira que desmayarte de esa forma mujer - dijo quejándose - No haces más que preocuparme.

-Kid... - dijo ella todavía un poco aturdida.

Mina giró la cabeza, para encontrarse con cuatro personajes muy peculiares delante de sus narices.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

Delante de ella se encontraban observándola Hina, Smoker, Tashigui y Coby.

Se levantó de golpe, alterada al ver que se encontraban ahí los cuatro marines, con un aspecto bastante demacrado.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó lo más serena posible.

-También fuimos arrastrados por la corriente, nos vimos envueltos en una fea tormenta y el barco no aguantó el oleaje - contestó seriamente Smoker.

-Mina-san - dijo Coby - ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien! - Su voz sonaba alegre y miraba fijamente a los ojos de la ex revolucionaria. Kid, al entender de sobra los pensamientos del marine, frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada mortal.

Mina simplemente sonrió al chico con el mismo color de cabello que ella.

-¿Los conoces? - preguntó cortante el pirata.

-Sí, trabajaron conmigo cuando estaba en la Armada.

Miró a Kid, y éste supo exactamente en qué pensaba ella.

-Cuando te desmayaste ellos aparecieron por la costa, al parecer dio la casualidad de que llegaron a la misma isla que nosotros a causa de la dirección de la corriente. Al parecer te reconocieron y se ofrecieron a ayudar a curarte o lo que se haga con la gente desmayada - miró con una cara de cierto desprecio a los marines - No es que me haga gracia que estén compartiendo el mismo aire que nosotros, pero acordamos mutuamente que esto es territorio neutro, ellos no nos tocan ni nosotros a ellos.

-Me parece justo.

Mina se levantó del regazo del capitán pirata y estiró todo su cuerpo. Law tenía su Vivre Card, sabía que estaba buscándola, al igual que Killer a Kid.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento le produjo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Su ropa aún estaba mojada, y a causa del tejido probablemente tardaría bastante en hacerlo.

-Toma - Kid le lanzó su camiseta como si fuera una pelota. Por algún milagro, aquella noche no iba con el torso descubierto, como solía hacer de costumbre.

Ella lo miró con cara de confusión.

-Póntela de una vez mujer, ya está seca y te viene bastante larga, a mi no me importa estar sin ella.

Hina observó a aquella curiosa pareja. Honestamente un pirata, y encima Eustass Kid, no era de su agrado. Él era conocido por su innecesaria violencia ¿Cómo es que dos personas tan diferentes se conocían? y no es que fueran simples desconocidos, parecían bastante cercanos. Además ¿Acaso Trafalgar no se llevaba mal con él?

-Y mujer - interrumpió a la joven mientras ésta hacía el amago de quitarse la ropa - hazme el favor de no cambiarte aquí en frente de todos, que nos conocemos.

Mina lo miró con la cara de alguien que había sido pillado haciendo algo malo, se encogió de hombros y se fue detrás de un árbol cercano. Kid sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía demasiado pudor para esas cosas, realmente le daba igual que la gente la viera sin ropa.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados ya al rededor de la fogata. Los marines miraron a aquellos dos, que estaban sentados juntos.

Sin todo el maquillaje extravagante y esas gafas de estilo Steam Punk que le levantaban el pelo, Kid realmente se veía más joven y se apreciaban mejor sus facciones marcadas masculinas. Su cabello rojo desordenado caía encima de sus ojos constantemente, lo que provocaba que él estuviera tratando de apartárselo y echárselo para atrás con ayuda de agua a modo de gomina. Su torso descubierto dejaba ver la enorme cicatriz que iba desde su ojo hasta un poco más abajo del hombro. Además, a causa del agua, su brazo mecánico no funcionaba correctamente y se lo había quitado, ya que más que otra cosa le daba calambres a causa de los cortocircuitos, así que únicamente se veía un muñón a la altura del hombro.

Por otro lado, la pelirrosa no llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja como de normal, si no que lo llevaba suelto, dejando caer su larga cabellera rosada. Y la única ropa que llevaba puesta era la interior y la camisa de Kid que le venía a modo de vestido. Para Hina era muy chocante ver a su hija sin un brazo, ya que le hacía preguntarse cómo lo había perdido y le entraba un sentimiento que podría ser bien una mezcla de culpa y de rabia.

-Realmente os veis... diferentes - comentó Tashigui - parecéis menos violentos.

Kid le regaló una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa bastante perturbadora.

-No creas que por ello dejo de serlo.

Mina simplemente se quedó en silencio.

Coby entonces decidió acercarse a Mina y comenzar una conversación con ella, sentándose entre ella y el pelirrojo, algo que a éste último no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¿Sabes?, Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos - le mostró su insignia nueva con orgullo - ¡Ahora soy contraalmirante! y espero que dentro de no mucho ascender a vicealmirante para ser como Smoker-san.

-Ohhhhh, me alegro, es importante progresar y no quedarse estancado.

-¡Desde luego! - contestó con los ojos brillantes al obtener una buena respuesta por parte de la ex revolucionaria - Quizás deberías acompañarme a mi entrenamiento ahora que estamos aquí, total, hasta que nos recojan hay tiempo...

Un pie se interpuso entre los dos, partiendo el tronco sobre el cual estaban ambos sentados.

-Mejor - dijo Kid mirando al marine con una cara retadora - te vas tú solo. - su voz fue cortante.

Todos se quedaron con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza, menos Mina, a quien no parecía interesarle demasiado ni la conversación con Coby ni la reacción de Kid.

"¿Acaso eso acaba de ser un ataque de celos? ¿Eustass Kid celoso?" se preguntaron Hina y Tashigui al mismo tiempo.

Hina miró a su hija. Le sorprendió ver cómo ella ignoró por completo el hecho de que aquel hombre se metiera en una conversación ajena de una manera tan maleducada y que ahora ambos estuvieran, delante de ella, sacándose los colmillos mutuamente.

La marine apoyaba la posible relación que pudiera surgir entre Coby y Mina. El joven marine le parecía un chico estupendo: era educado, amable, servicial, de buen corazón y de una personalidad muy calmada, siempre con ganas de superarse a sí mismo. Por otro lado estaba Eustass: un hombre maleducado, violento, borracho, extremadamente narcisista y egoísta, por no decir que era un criminal en todo el esplendor de la palabra.

¿Por qué su hija no le daba una oportunidad al joven de cabello rosa? Se parecía mucho a Rocinante en carácter, un hombre como es debido, hecho y derecho, ¿por qué demonios parecía estar más interesada en aquel criminal basto? Si aún fuera como Trafalgar, quien a pesar de ser un pirata era educado, con estilo y con estudios...

-Y decidnos - dijo Hina un poco incómoda con la situación - ¿Cómo dos personas como vosotros se conocen?

Ambos miraron a la marine de cabello rosa, se miraron entre ellos y, mientras que Mina le soltó al chico una sonrisa irónica, el pelirrojo parecía incomodarse más por cada segundo que pasaba.

-Nos conocimos hace ya casi unos tres años, coincidimos en un bar mientras yo servía en la Armada y estaba ahí de paso.

-Ohhh, eso es una gran coincidencia.

-Le avisé de que unos marines le iban a atacar por la espalda y me lo pagó golpeándome con una viga - todos se quedaron sin palabras, pero a ella parecía más bien divertirle la situación.

-¡Oi! ¡No te saltes información! - contestó Kid bastante sonrojado - Te cruzaste en medio de uno de mis ataques ¡Qué culpa tenía yo de que fueras alcanzada por él! Tendrías que haberte fijado - puso una especie de morros refunfuñando - Además ¡Te llevé hasta mi maldito barco para curarte!

-Y después me lo cobraste.

Aquello se iba poniendo más interesante a cada palabra.

-¡No lo digas así!

-Le...¿Le cobraste? - preguntó Hina sin acabar de creérselo.

-¡No se lo cobré con dinero maldición! Simplemente ya estábamos en alta mar y ella no podía quedarse sin hacer absolutamente nada en el barco, no dirijo un jodido crucero.

-Y luego me llevaste a tu cama a dormir a la fuerza.

La situación ya era insostenible, todos estaban entre avergonzados y alucinando. Kid no podía estar más rojo y alterado.

-Realmente te gusta reírte de mi ¿eh? - le dijo con un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa torcida mientras la agarraba del cuello de la camiseta, pero sin fuerza.

Ella comenzó a reírse mientras el pirata suspiraba.

-De verdad mujer, no tienes vergüenza.

Pero ya los marines estaban más pendiente de la risa de Mina que del bochornoso tema tratado.

Todos pensaron que su risa era hermosa, no parecía para nada fingida.

Coby, quien estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, sintió celos. Celos por saber que aquella risa iba únicamente dirigida para aquel hombre, y que éste no la apreciaba. Si esa risa fuera para él, la atesoraría para siempre. La trataría como una princesa siempre y la haría feliz de todas las formas posibles que estuvieran en su alcance. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? No habían especificado en ningún momento lo que eran, pero sin duda aquella cercanía le molestaba mucho. Muchísimo.

-Volviendo al tema - dijo ella intentando cortar su propia risa - estuve sirviendo en su tripulación durante casi medio año como enfermera y nos acabamos llevando bien - lo miró con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que él simplemente le giró los ojos.

-Pero si tú servías a la Armada... - objetó Smoker.

-Sí, pero la verdad es que me era mucho más fácil moverme por el mar del Nuevo Mundo con ellos, habían escogido la misma ruta que planeaba hacer yo igualmente y él me daba bastante libertad a la hora de hacer mis cosas cuando atracábamos en una isla.

-No es que mi opinión te fuera a frenar igualmente - dijo Kid suspirando.

-Era eso o robar un barco aleatorio, matar a todos los que hubiera dentro y navegarlo por mi cuenta.

Todos palidecieron. A primera vista, todos conocían a Eustass Kid, sabían que era un pirata cruel y violento, pero habían olvidado cómo era realmente Mina. A pesar de su aspecto angelical ella era una espía de élite y mercenaria. Había trabajado en los Bajos Fondos, había matado a decenas de personas y probablemente a más de uno torturándolo para conseguir la información que fuera necesaria para su misión. Se codeaba con asesinos de toda clase y ella era más que respetada y temida por ellos. Era un monstruo peor que Kid y que muchos otros.

Sin embargo, había algo en aquella mirada tranquila y aparentemente pacífica que provocaba que la gente perdonara rápidamente todos sus pecados. Hina observó que había heredado aspectos de ambos hermanos Donquixotes:

Por la parte de Rocinante su hija había heredado ser alguien de pocas palabras. Siempre, o casi siempre, su personalidad era tranquila y relajada. Ella transmitía mucha serenidad. Su tono de voz no era estridente en lo absoluto, era más bien melódico y encantador, engatusaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca, y estaba claro que ella sabía perfectamente eso y le sacaba provecho.

Por otro lado, por parte del hermano del fallecido marine, había sacado aquella aura misteriosa, esa sonrisa (o mueca) sarcástica que siempre acompañaba su rostro y esa sensación de superioridad por encima del resto que de vez en cuando se le escapaba por accidente (o no).Nunca podías saber qué es lo que pensaba realmente, sus intenciones nunca quedaban claras del todo. No era inocente en lo absoluto, estaba claro que tenía una tendencia a ser más manipuladora, sombría y maliciosa que a la de ser bonachona como Roci.

La marine sabía perfectamente que de ella misma poca cosa había heredado a parte del color del cabello. A lo mejor, lo que salvaba a su hija de ser una copia diabólica de Doflamingo, era que en el fondo realmente parecía sentir empatía y sabía diferenciar lo justo de lo injusto, aunque probablemente para Mina el fin justificaba los medios. Desde luego si sirvió en la Armada Revolucionaria luchando por la libertad de otros no podía ser una mala persona.

¿Pensaba acaso que su propia hija era una mala persona? ¿Qué clase de madre era?

Quizás había psicoanalizado demasiado a Mina, a penas la conocía en verdad y ya le estaba creando todo un perfil psicológico basado en las primeras impresiones. Ella había sufrido mucho, ser esclava en Marijoa nunca dejaba a la gente del todo bien, siempre quedaban secuelas. Por no nombrar todos los horrores e injusticias que también habría presenciado probablemente durante su servicio a la Armada Revolucionaria.

Miró a Kid. Por el motivo que fuese, él parecía tener un gran aprecio y/o apego por su hija, a pesar de la falta de emociones cariñosas o amistosas por parte de ésta.

Sacudió la cabeza. En lugar de seguir juzgándola debería hacer un esfuerzo por conocerla más, e interesarse por su vida y la gente que apreciaba, al fin y al cabo era su madre.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. La joven no pareció sorprenderse o si quiera sentir curiosidad de por qué la otra había decidido cambiar de sitio de manera tan repentina.

Hina volteó la cabeza para verla, y Mina, probablemente al sentirse observada, hizo lo mismo.

La madre le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad. Pensaba que recibiría otra mirada de confusión o indiferencia, pero en su lugar recibió una sonrisa tranquila, sin aparentes intenciones ocultas. Una simple sonrisa cálida.

La marine de pelo rosa se sorprendió. Le vino a la memoria el recuerdo de su difunto marido, él sonreía igual cuando ella lo miraba.

Quizás, en el fondo, Mina en verdad sí era más inocente de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, como Roci.

O tal vez Hina nunca conoció realmente del todo bien a éste.


	7. Capítulo 7: Vínculos inquebrantables

**Capítulo 7**

Era ya de noche en aquella isla perdida en medio del mar. No habían construido ningún refugio provisional, pero todos tenían haki de visión y desde luego un animal salvaje no iba a poder con ninguno de ellos, así que tampoco se preocuparon demasiado. Todos accedieron a dormir en la costa al lado de la fogata que habían encendido.

Smoker les había dejado claro a ambos piratas que al mínimo movimiento sospechoso no iba a dudar en atacar, a lo que ambos jóvenes simplemente lo miraron con desgana y cierta mueca de burla. El vicealmirante se enfadó, pero entre Hina y Coby consiguieron calmarlo.

-No tenéis por qué estar despiertos - dijo Hina - yo haré la primera guardia.

-¿Y dejar mi vida a merced de marines? Todavía no soy tan subnormal - contestó Kid mirándola con desprecio. El pelirrojo había decidido que Mina y él harían guardia de manera separada de los marines, ya que éste no confiaba en ellos. A pesar de las protestas de Hina, Mina aceptó, pero parecía darle lo mismo en verdad. - Yo haré el primer turno.

-Pero a mi no me importa estar despierta por la noche... - intentó objetar la pelirrosa.

-Me da igual - le interrumpió Kid - Hazme el favor de dormirte mujer - de forma bastante delicada "obligó" a Mina a que se acostara sobre su regazo y le tapó los ojos con la mano.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Vale fufufu, pero no te quedes dormido.

-Qué poca confianza... - resopló.

Así que las cosas quedaron así, Hina y Kid harían juntos la primera guardia. De un lado de la fogata los marines dormían juntos, y del otro extremo estaban los dos piratas. A pesar de que Hina insistió en que todos estuvieran más juntos Kid se negó en rotundo.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada, habían pasado unas 2 horas desde que la guardia comenzó y dentro de poco tocaría pasar el relevo al siguiente para que ambos también pudieran descansar. Ambos, marine y pirata, habían permanecido en silencio hasta el momento. Finalmente Hina decidió romper el silencio, pues se aburría bastante.

-Veo que te preocupas por ella...

-¿Hm? ¿Por ella? - preguntó señalando a Mina, la cual estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

La marine asintió.

-Bueno, es que ella en verdad, si no la obligo, nunca duerme por la noche y luego se pasa todo el día roncando por ahí - dijo girando los ojos.

-Bueno, yo me refería en general. Pareces preocuparte por ella basante.

-Pues claro - contestó como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo - Es lo que haces cuando quieres a alguien. Bueno, supongo.

-¿Dudas?

-No entiendo muy bien eso de "querer". Yo soy pirata, no poeta. Para mi mi único amor desde siempre ha sido el mar, tengo muchos buenos nakamas como Killer por los cuales daría la vida, pero supongo que no es lo mismo.

-¿Y tus padres?

-No lo sé, mi padre fue un pirata de cuarta que supongo que se encontró con mi madre pero luego se fue de vuelta al mar, a lo mejor ni sabe que yo existo, ni yo sé quién es. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven por enfermedad y a penas puedo recordar su rostro.

Hina miró con cierta lástima de madre a Kid. Probablemente, y más aún viviendo en el sur, había tenido una infancia muy dura marcada por la pobreza y la mala vida de las calles. Podía llegar a entender por qué se decantó por la piratería. Aunque siempre había otras salidas.

-Yo tampoco tengo padres, bueno - miró a sus compañeros - en verdad ninguno de nosotros. Aquellos que entramos a la Marina siendo niños o es por que tus padres trabajan ahí o por ser huérfanos. La Marina suele ir a orfanatos a reclutar de manera voluntaria a niños sin recursos para darles una mejor vida. Yo vengo de una buena familia, pero todos murieron cuando también era muy joven - miró a las estrellas con añoranza - ya no recuerdo ningún rostro - sonrió - pero en la Marina encontré a una nueva familia... y a mi marido.

-La familia es sólo sangre, los lazos que valen de verdad son aquellos que se forjan a través de las experiencias.

Hina lo miró sorprendida, aquellas palabras eran demasiado profundas para alguien como el capitán pirata.

-Explícame una cosa.

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué la quieres? - señaló a la ex revolucionaria - Y bueno, no hace falta ser detective para saber que es mutuo. No te voy a mentir, no la conozco muy bien, pero puedo asegurar que la forma con la que te mira no lo hace ni con su capitán.

-¿Al desgraciado de Trafalgar te refieres? - hizo una mueca de duda - Supongo que ella sabe separar bien sus emociones, nunca ha estado confundida, o al menos nunca lo ha demostrado... -acarició la cara de la chica en su regazo - ni ella ni yo al principio nos hicimos mucho caso, es la mujer más bonita que he visto en mi vida, su ojos son cosa de otro mundo y su mirada hipnotiza a cualquiera, no voy a negarlo, pero no me iba a enganchar a una mujer sólo porque fuera más atractiva que el resto.

La marine soltó una carcajada inconforme.

-¿De veras? Vaya, quién iba a decir que el capitán Eustass Kid era más selecto de lo que pensaba.

-Nunca he tenido problemas en encontrar a una mujer para pasarlo bien, y jamás he sentido especial respeto hacia ellas, ninguna nunca antes me había hecho sentir que lo merecía.

Hina estaba molesta con ese comentario ¿De qué iba ese troglodita?

-Pero ella es diferente al resto, conocerla me hizo ver la vida entera desde otra perspectiva. Sé que suena raro viniendo de alguien como yo, pero ella no sólo es la máquina de matar que todo el mundo piensa, ella es mucho más que eso y no permitiré a nadie jamás que la juzgue sin conocerla. Nadie merece decir ni una sola puta palabra sobre su vida.

La marine lo miró de nuevo sorprendida.

-Respeto a Trafalgar porque él es una persona que la ha ayudado más que nadie jamás lo hará, incluido yo, y no soy tan estúpido como para no entender un vínculo como ese. No pretendo ocupar su lugar o parecerme a él, yo con ella tengo la relación que tengo por las vivencias que hemos pasado juntos, no tengo derecho a meterme en algo que no puedo comprender - al ver la cara de la mujer continuó - Soy pirata, pero incluso yo tengo mis principios - giró los ojos.

-Eres... diferente a como yo te creía.

-No tanto como te crees. No tengo piedad y no me arrepiento de ninguno de los actos que he cometido. Vivo y viviré siempre con orgullo y la cabeza levantada. Tengo un sueño y haré lo que haga falta para cumplirlo - miró a Mina - y ni ella será capaz de apartarme de ese camino y meta que me he marcado desde la infancia.

-Bueno, no lo d...

-Pero - la interrumpió - a ella no la toca nadie. Mientras yo esté enfrente no volveré a quedarme de brazos cruzados si la veo en problemas. Cuando la conocí en la Armada ella siempre me mantuvo apartado de su estilo de vida, lo consideraba más peligroso que el mío y no quería que alguien ajeno fuera afectado. Vi como la torturaban y no pude evitarlo, vi como iniciaba una guerra que no tenía posibilidades de ganar y no la pude ayudar, vi como perdía esa guerra y todo por la que ella había luchado durante años y no pude hacer más que intentar consolarla, la he visto llorar, sufrir, agonizar, caer en la desesperación... Y he visto la cara más oscura de ella que nadie había visto antes.

-Mina...

-Pero también la he visto sonreír, la he visto reír por alguna broma de Killer o porque se burlaran ambos de mi, la he visto divertirse, he visto su parte amable y caritativa con aquel que lo necesitaba, he visto verdadera unión hacia aquellos a los que ella consideraba nakamas, he visto cómo se sacrificaba por otros y sin esperar nada a cambio... Y la vi remontando aquella guerra que creía perdida. Ella jamás te dejará tirado, tiene clara sus prioridades pero sabe desviarse lo justo de su camino con tal de ayudar a los que ama. Tiene tantas cosas buenas dentro de ella que no es justo juzgarla sólo por aquello que conoces por encima.

Aquellas palabras mostraban ya el gran cariño que el pelirrojo sentía hacia su hija. Era una perspectiva que jamás había pensado, pero era muy obvia. Estaba claro que ella también era un ser humano y tenía emociones como el resto. Y el vínculo que la unía con el pirata, o incluso con el moreno, se basaban en la confianza absoluta y en haberles mostrado todos los aspectos que configuraban su personalidad, no sólo aquello que alguien como la marine podía observar desde el exterior. ¿Cómo había podido pensar antes algo así de ella? No se sentía en el derecho de llamarse madre. No tenía nada de ello.

Ver la forma en que él abrazaba a su hija, como si realmente quisiera protegerla aún sabiendo que ella podía hacerlo sola perfectamente, era reconfortante en cierta forma. Recordó a Rocinante, de cómo ella siempre quiso protegerlo aún a sabiendas de que no tenía razón de hacerlo al ser él ya fuerte. Y de cómo, a pesar de que él siempre intentó mantenerla alejada de sus problemas personales con Doflamingo y su sufrimiento, ella seguía luchando por entrar a ese cerrado mundo en el cual se encerraba a sí mismo con unas barreras inquebrantables. De cómo se enamoró de él por ver más allá de lo que la mayoría veía. Ella siempre lo vio diferente al resto, para ella no era el torpe con tendencias ignífugas del que todos se hartaban, para ella era aquel valiente marine con buen corazón capaz de sacrificarse por sus seres amados.

Ver que alguien en esta vida había sido capaz de ver a través de su hija y valorarla como un ser completo y amar todos aquellos defectos era bueno.

-Es difícil amar a un Donquixote ¿eh? - dijo entre risitas.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Coby, el cual había escuchado toda la conversación mientras se hacía el dormido, comprendió que era cierto lo que le dijo aquel francotirador de ojos blancos hacía un año. No tenía caso soñar con la pelirrosa, jamás conseguirá tener el vínculo que comparte con el pelirrojo. Tienen vidas tan distintas, metas tan diferentes, que no merecía la pena seguir intentándolo. Había sido bonito ilusionarse por primera vez en su vida con una chica, y más con una como Mina, y no se arrepentía de haberla querido. Ni de que aquel dolor de corazón roto fuera por ella.

-Tal vez en otra vida - se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla y se daba la vuelta para continuar con su sueño.

* * *

 **Un poco ñoño el capítulo puede ser jajaja, pero ya dentro de poco le meteré más acción. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	8. Capítulo 8: Desventaja

**Capítulo 8**

Mina miraba fijamente la copa de una palmera sin moverse. Kid, aprovechando la situación, se acercó a la chica por detrás y extendió su único brazo al lado de su cabeza rosa para apoyarse en el tronco de la palmera. Ésta se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda nena? - dijo con la voz más interesante que pudo.

Ella puso una mueca difícil de interpretar, aunque parecía divertida, le colocó la mano en la barbilla y le susurró con voz seductora:

-Me encanta cuando lo intentas tanto.

No era lo planeado, pero al final fue él quien se sonrojó ante aquel tono de voz. Apartó la mirada avergonzado.

-Vamos, no te sonrojes por algo así - continuó con voz divertida.

-No me vaciles mujer ¡Esto debía haber sido al revés!

Ella se rió. Él dio un puñetazo al tronco y cayó un coco.

-Gracias capitán - le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El pirata soltó una especie de bufido, pero la miró con una sonrisa de reojo. Mina, al darse cuenta de esa mirada disimulada, le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, no se esperó que el pelirrojo la atrapara con su brazo entero rodeándola y le diera un beso sonoro en la mejilla, seguido de una risa grave pero poco escandalosa.

-Cuánto amor fufufu - dijo ella con otra risilla.

-Aprovecha mujer, cuando no estemos solos no esperes algo así.

-Oh Eustass, me tienes mendigando muestras de afecto - le contestó con sarcasmo.

-Tú sí que me tienes mendigando cariño maldita mujer - giró los ojos y resopló, pero no la soltó.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un instante, sin soltarse. Escuchaban de fondo el sonido de las olas rompiendo con suavidad en la costa. Hacía un día precioso.

-El mar está bonito hoy - dijo Mina rompiendo el silencio.

-Hay cosas mejores.

-¿Ah sí? - dijo ella alejándose un poco de él y ladeando la cabeza con una mueca pícara mientras se balanceaba - ¿Como qué?

-Como yo - contestó con superioridad.

-Ohhhh, debo sentirme afortunada de poder apreciar tales vistas entonces fufufu.

-Tú sí que sabes lo que es de calidad.

Ella se rió. Él sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan alegre, y eso era algo que en secreto disfrutaba mucho. Aquella hermosa risa la atesoraba en secreto, eran tan escasas que intentaba grabarlas en su mente para siempre.

Kid decidió sentarse en la arena. La pelirrosa se arrodilló delante de él, y al ver como éste cerraba los ojos con mucha tranquilidad en el rostro y levantaba el cuello, giró la cabeza de lado y le sonrió ligeramente con curiosidad. El pirata abrió un ojo y le sonrió.

-Te quiero.

Mina, tras mostrar cierta cara de sorpresa por aquellas repentinas palabras durante menos de un segundo, cambió enseguida la expresión de su rostro por una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti Kid.

* * *

Smoker estaba comiéndose un coco cuando Coby se sentó a su lado con cara desanimada.

-Buenos días Smoker-san.

-Buenos días Coby.

El marine de pelo rosado no paraba de suspirar constantemente y eso comenzó a cansar al vicealmirante, así que para que parara decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre niño? - preguntó con el mejor tono posible.

-Smoker-san... ¿Alguna vez... le han rechazado?

-¿Rechazado? Hombre, a veces ese idiota de Akainu no acepta mis peticiones de gestión de la Marina...

-No, no - le interrumpió el joven- Una chica me refiero.

El vicealmirante miró con una ceja levantada al niño ¿Acaso le acaba de hacer ese tipo de pregunta?

-¿Acaso eres un sensiblero, contraalmirante?

Coby se sonrojó.

-¡Pu...Pues claro que no! E...era sólo una pregunta - dijo avergonzado.

Smoker suspiró tras un par de segundos en silencio.

-Pues claro que lo han hecho.

-Oh, ya veo ...¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?

-Silencio niño - le calló con mala cara - No es nada del otro mundo.

-Si alguien como Smoker-san también ha pasado por lo mismo entonces ya me siento un poco mejor jaja - dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Lo dices por la pelirrosa pirata?

-Puede...

-De tal palo tal astilla - dijo girando los ojos.

-¿Y cómo lo superó?

-Cometí el error de querer a una viuda - miró al cielo con cara de fastidio pero sin dejar de fumar - hijo, por más años que pasen jamás olvidarán a aquellos que estén muertos aunque lo intenten. He tenido un par de citas pero no veo nada serio a la vista.

-Pero entonces no le ha rechazado abiertamente aún.

-No lo ha dicho, pero no soy tonto, yo jamás podré ocupar el lugar de alguien que se fue repentinamente. Dentro de su corazón esa persona siempre perdurará. Hijo, no es tan fácil olvidarse de un muerto.

* * *

Todos comían con tranquilidad al fuego de la hoguera enfrente del mar como siempre. Los marines hablaban entre ellos muy animados, mientras que Kid y Mina hablaban bastante felices entre ellos dos.

Sin previo aviso, Smoker se alteró bastante, giró su cabeza hacia la costa. Mina y Kid también se alteraron y miraron en la misma dirección que el vicealmirante.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo nerviosa Tashigui.

Sin que nadie lo viera, una figura terriblemente veloz le dio un puñetazo a la pelirrosa en plena cara, mandándola a varios metros de distancia y destrozando toda la flora que intentaba frenar tremendo golpe.

-¿PERO QUE MIER... - Exclamaron todos a la vez hasta ver una figura muy cerca de ellos.

Hina y Coby se alteraron mucho al ver a la persona que estaba mostrada delante de ellos con una enorme mirada de superioridad.

-Stussy - dijo Smoker sorprendido pero con cara seria.

-TÚ - dijo Kid con una enorme rabia dentro de él - PERRA ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS QUE ACABAS DE HACER?

* * *

Mina, quien ya había chocado contra una enorme piedra frenando su trayecto, estaba un poco aturdida, pero se levantó enseguida, justo a tiempo para esquivar una potente patada que terminó de destrozar la piedra.

-TÚ.

-Vaya - dijo ella riéndose - he dado contigo más rápido de lo pensado.

La ex revolucionaria comenzó a intentar golpearla de todas las formas que sabía, pero ella lo esquivaba con facilidad.

-Honestamente - dijo mirándola por encima del hombro - Esperaba más de ti, manca.

Sus ojos comenzaron a inyectarse en sangre de la rabia que empezaba a brotar de su interior. Aumentó la potencia de los puñetazos.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Keimi?

-¿La sirenita dices? no te preocupes, ella no me interesa para nada - le acertó un puñetazo en la mandíbula - Quien me interesa sois vosotros.

Mina abrió los ojos con mucha fuerza mientras escupía sangre. ¿Ellos? ¿Los revolucionarios?

-No te hagas la sorprendida enana - dijo la emperatriz de los Bajos Fondos - ¿Enserio pensabais que no ibais a pagar por vuestros crímenes contra el Gobierno Mundial?

¿Gobierno Mundial? ¿Enserio había secuestrado a la novia de Kaito para poder vengarse de ellos?

-¡Mina! - escuchó gritar a su madre no muy lejos.

Se levantó y le limpió con el brazo la sangre de la boca.

-Já.

-¿Perdona?

-Nada - se rió de nuevo - es solo que me hace gracia lo patéticos que sois los del CP0. La guerra acabó y nosotros ganamos ¿Tanto os cuesta asumirlo... PERDEDORES? - su intención era claramente picarla, pero la rubia simplemente la miró con una sonrisa enigmática. Y enseguida le dio una fuerte patada.

Gracias a sus grandes reflejos, consiguió cubrirse con el brazo aquel golpe, pero era demasiado fuerte para que sólo un brazo pudiera soportar tal fuerza, así que volvió a salir despedida hasta caer a orillas del mar.

Una enorme nube de diminutos fragmentos de minerales se formó encima de la cabeza de la rubia.

-Oh, es cierto, el pirata imán también está aquí.

-ZORRA, NO LA TOQUES - la arena tenía partículas magnéticas que el usuario de la fruta de Kid podía manipular. Soltó la enorme nube encima de ella, que había terminando formando una roca enorme, pero ésta, gracias a sus técnicas del _Rokushiki,_ consiguió deshacerse del ataque sin dificultad. Hina probó encerrarla con una de sus jaulas y entre Coby y Tashigui intentaron golpearla, pero ella era demasiado fuerte para todos ellos.

Frenó un ataque de Smoker.

-No deberías estar viva - dijo el hombre.

-Eres marine, jamás entenderás lo débiles que sois - le insultó, y le lanzó lejos.

Luchó con Mina, aunque ésta, con un solo brazo, perdía el equilibrio con bastante facilidad.

-Mírate - le dijo casi con pena, pero con una sonrisa de superioridad - Das pena revolucionaria. No sois más que un puñado de niñatos con demasiada suerte. - Le acertó un golpe y la tiró al suelo.

-¡MINA! - gritó Kid alterado. Ella realmente lo estaba pasando mal, no luchar con los dos brazos en verdad la dejaba en desventaja, por no decir que todo aquello los había pillado por desprevenidos.

La rubia le pisó la cabeza y la dejó tumbado en el suelo.

-La verdad, planeo encontraros y mataros UNO A UNO. No fue nada fácil encontrarte pequeña, tú capitán no colabora nada.

Aquellas palabras sí que la alteraron. Todos podían notar como una enorme aura asesina se apoderaba del lugar.

-SI HAS TOCADO A ALGUNO DE ELLOS TE ASEGURO QUE TU MUERTE SERÁ LENTA Y DOLOROSA.

-Violentas palabras para un cachorro malherido. Tranquila fiera, tienes un capitán muy fuerte, no esperaba menos del cirujano de la muerte, me detectó enseguida y no me dejó ni acercarme al barco - puso cara de molestia - Pero no te preocupes, si le muestro tu cadáver no creo que continúe con esa maldita sonrisa de listillo. Muy guapo por cierto - dijo con una sonrisa pícara - tener a alguien así viviendo tan cerca alteraría las hormonas de cualquiera.

Mina comenzó a intentar levantarse y forcejear, sin mucho éxito en el proceso. Con un brazo todo era más complicado, y más levantarse con un pie encima haciendo fuerza en dirección opuesta a su movimiento.

Todos miraron con desesperación la escena, aquella antigua agente realmente era fuerte y no dejaba acercarse a nadie.

-Sabes, después de librarme de ti y del loco de pelo gris iré a por Kota, ese pequeño traidor te aseguro que tendrá la PEOR muerte de todos vosotros. Aún no me entra en la cabeza cómo pudo matar a Lucci - suspiró - ¿Sabes? Él y la zorrita de Khalifa tuvieron hace poco un pequeño bastardo.

Mina se tensó muchísimo ¿Un hijo? ¿Kota tenía un hijo? Pero si... bueno, era muy posible si hacía cuentas ¿Ella se quedó embarazada durante la guerra? Sacudió aquel pensamiento. Aquello no era lo importante, sino que Kota tenía un hijo. Y esa zorra iba a matarlos. No. Simplemente no.

-Voy a destripar a ese enano enfrente de los traidores de su padres, y te aseguro que lo haré lo más visual que pueda - le dijo susurrándole casi al oído mientras le estiraba el pelo con mucha fuerza - Os odio a todos vosotros tanto que no te puedes hacer una idea. Destrozasteis mi vida, aún no me puedo creer que ganarais la guerra - había un odio profundo en su voz - Por no hablar del rubio que os lideraba a todos vosotros, perros salvajes.

-Sabo se reirá en tu cara en cuanto te vea.

-Tranquila, pienso terminar de deformarle lo que le queda de cara a ese niñato. Ah, y no te preocupes, en cuanto acabe con todos vosotros terminaré de prostituir a la sirenita, pagan bastante bien por ella - le guiñó un ojo - ¿De verdad pensabais que los revolucionarios ibais a vivir totalmente tranquilos? Tenéis bastante enemigos ¿sabes? Hay mucha gente que os la tiene jurada por la caída del Gobierno Mundial.

Mina se mantuvo en silencio. Lo sabía en verdad. Sabía que durante lo que le quedara de vida sería perseguida por los enemigos de la revolución, simpatizantes del Gobierno Mundial.

Hina y los demás marines, Kid incluido, al escuchar eso se quedaron también en silencio. La agente no mentía, como revolucionaria siempre sería perseguida y odiada por muchos. Y eso era muy triste, estaba destinada a ser perseguida durante toda su vida. Hina entendió por qué continuó siendo pirata aún cuando le borraban los crímenes: no tenía sentido llevar una vida normal (o intentarlo) porque nunca se le permitirían tener. Para su hija eso era un sueño imposible, siempre irían tras ella. Se sintió culpable por haberla juzgado anteriormente por ello.

-Sé perfectamente que me metí en algo de lo que jamás podré liberarme - comenzó a hablar con voz muy seria - tendría que ser estúpida para pensar que puedo llevar una vida corriente, ya no sólo por ser revolucionaria, tengo mil cosas más para ser perseguida durante cientos de vidas. Kaito cometió el terrible paso de hacer su vida pública dedicándose a la música, pero Kota fue muy iluso pensando que podía huir de todo y no sufrir las consecuencias en un lugar alejado de la mano de Dios.

Stussy sonrió e iba a comenzar a hablar, pero la pelirrosa continuó hablando.

-Pero ya que he sido la primera en encontrarme contigo, haré lo que cualquiera de ellos tres haría, te mataré para evitar que vayas detrás de ellos una vez acabes conmigo - consiguió levantarse y escupió más sangre - Porque ellos son mi familia.

Stussy, llena de rabia por las palabras de la revolucionaria, intentó darle un puñetazo, pero la otra, con reflejos, consiguió agarrarle el puño con su mano, le apretó la mano con mucha fuerza la lanzó por los aires.

Ambas pelearon ferozmente, Mina a a base de puñetazos y patadas y Stussy haciendo uso de las técnicas del Rokushiki. Mina sabía que estaba en desventaja, pero no podía permitirse perder ante un miembro del CP0, ya fuera por orgullo o por la seguridad de miles de personas, Stussy estaba loca y debía eliminarla. Sus ideales sobre el Gobierno Mundial y su gran influencia en el mundo de la prostitución y explotación sexual era demasiado grande, era un gran desperdicio de la sociedad, su muerte no apenaría a nadie.

Mina iba ganando terreno y la lucha cada vez estaba más igualada, algo que a la rubia no le gustaba nada.

Hina miraba a su hija luchar con una fuerza que con tan sólo una extremidad ella jamás podría, ellos no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra un ex miembro del CP0, pero ver a alguien que los había igualado, en incluso superarlos, era digno de ver.

Pero de un segundo a otro, todo cambió.

Mina, tras sentir un agudo dolor en su estómago, miró con la mirada muy nublado hacia abajo. Se encontró como un río de sangre comenzaba a brotar donde una daga estaba clavada muy profundamente.

-¡NO! - escuchó gritar a alguien por el fondo, pero las voces eran muy ajenas para ella en ese momento.

No se iba a desmayar por una herida así, había sufrido cosas peores, pero realmente la había pillado por sorpresa, algo que Stussy aprovechó para darle un puñetazo que le quitó el aliento y le sacó de golpe la daga clavada, provocando que casi sintiera cómo algún órgano se desprendía de su cuerpo junto a la hoja de metal. Se cayó de rodillas al suelo para taparse la herida.

No le daba tiempo de parar el siguiente ataque que la rubia le iba a propinar, o se tapaba el estómago o luchaba con ella, las dos cosas no.

Pero no sintió el golpe. En su lugar sintió que su espalda recaía en la pierna y el hombro de alguien en cuclillas.

-¿Enserio pensabas que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, estúpida perra loca?

-Capitán, no tengo asuntos contigo - dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Te he preguntado tu opinión?

-¿Eres tan iluso de pensar que puedes conmigo?

-No me subestimes perra. Soy Eustass Kid, capitán de los piratas Kid y pienso encontrar el One Piece antes que nadie. Si no pudiera con alguien como tú debería darme VERGÜENZA. Y si hay algo que me CABREA es que toquen a alguno de los míos. Y si encima es a ésta tonta de pelo rosa PEOR TODAVÍA.

El pelirrojo tenía una gran cara asesina, Stussy no le importaba enviarlos a los dos a la tumba, pero no se percató en la enorme nube de material magnético que estaba encima de su cabeza.

-MUÉRETE.

La enorme cantidad cayó encima de su cabeza y la enterró viva, sólo se pudo escuchar un chillido ahogado.


	9. Capítulo 9: Un trabajo bien hecho

**Capitulo 9**

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Le costaba asimilar todavía lo que acababa de pasar no más de 30 segundos atrás.

Una enorme pila de material magnético proveniente de la arena de la playa se encontraba amontonado enfrente de ella. Ya ni sentía el dolor de sus tripas saliéndose por su estómago.

Escuchó por su oído derecho unos jadeos de cansancio y una respiración muy agitada. Es cierto, Kid la había salvado de aquel golpe.

-¿K...

-¿Estás bien? - le interrumpió con la voz todavía agitada.

-Sí.

Suspiró y apretó su cuerpo contra el de la pelirrosa con su único brazo.

-¿Qué mierdas acaba de pasar? - se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta - Siempre que estoy contigo me meto en peores líos que por mi propia cuenta...

Ella intentó reír, pero en su lugar escupió mucha sangre.

-¡Dios mío Mina! - exclamó asustada Hina corriendo a su lado - ¡Debemos curarte las heridas en cuanto antes!

Un temblor proveniente del montón enfrente de ellos comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Y de pronto Stussy salió de él, totalmente malherida. Les miró con una gran cara de odio y rabia, pero sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

-Supongo que no debí haberos subestimado... Pero tranquila - miró a Mina exclusivamente, quien intentaba levantarse para ponerse en posición de batalla, sin mucho éxito - Me aseguraré encontrar a tus amigos y matarlos de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocu...

Un golpe de Smoker le dio por sorpresa.

-Mira, el simple hecho de que un ex miembro del antiguo Gobierno Mundial siga vivo es preocupante, y yo, como marine que aboga por la justicia y la libertad no pienso permitir que alguien como tú siga merodeando libremente por ahí - su voz era seria e intimidante - ríndete y a lo mejor no te ejecutan.

Ella comenzó a reírse alocadamente.

-¿Perdona? ¿Acaso estoy siendo amenazada por un marine? - continuó riéndose, pero tosía sangre mientras lo hacía - Vaya, ahora sí que he caído bajo... No te preocupes, no soy tan tonta como para pensar que puedo vencer con tanta gente en mi contra.

Comenzó a volar gracias a la técnica de _Geppo_ para alejarse de la isla. Antes de marchar sin embargo, se dirigió por última vez a la revolucionaria con una sonrisa:

-Niña, yo de ti vigilaría más mis espaldas - la pelirrosa la miró fijamente - No soy la única que busca tu cabeza.

* * *

Mina se encontraba descansando sus heridas, las cuales eran curadas por Tashigi y Hina lo mejor que podían. La marine miraba de reojo a su hija, no era muy bonito aquel moratón morado que le ocupaba casi toda la cara, aunque desde luego era mejor que la herida abierta de su estómago.

Realmente debía ser duro ser ella ahora mismo ¿Qué rondaría por su mente después de las amenazas de Stussy? Para ella, saber que mucha gente la buscaba para matarla y que así sería por siempre le daba un poco de náuseas, estaba acostumbrada a la violencia siendo marine, pero no al nivel que lo estaba su hija, ni siquiera Smoker.

La chica sin embrago se veía bastante tranquila, aunque no había dicho ni una sola palabra y no había relajado sus puños.

Un pelícano de correo apareció por el cielo y la pelirrosa lo llamó para que bajara.

-Sé que no es tu trabajo - le dijo al ave - Pero es muy importante que entregues lo que te voy a dar - le extendió un mechón de pelo rubio al ave, quién lo miró con curiosidad - Entrégaselo al chico que encontrarás con la Vivre Card - le dio un trazo muy pequeño de papel.

-¿De parte de quién, señorita?

-De la Armada, él sabrá quién soy.

El ave asintió y emprendió su vuelo con lo que la chica le había dado.

-¿Y eso? - preguntó Smoker.

-Tenía planeado encontrarme a Stussy tarde o temprano, se filtró que seguía viva y que había reanudado su labor en los bajos fondos como proxeneta. Mi compañero terminará de ocuparse de ella.

Todos se miraron entre ellos un poco asombrados. Aún cuando la guerra hacía tiempo que había acabado, ellos seguían actuando como revolucionarios...

-Mina-san - rompió el silencio Tashigi - ¿No estás preocupada por las palabras de la ex Agente del Cp0?

-No - su voz era tranquila y seria - Las amenazas del Cp0 hace muchos años que dejaron de emocionarme, no son más que una panda de perros con mal perder, me preocupa más el hecho de que siga suelta por ahí...

-Niña, hay más gente que va a por ti - dijo Smoker.

-Nada nuevo, también hace bastante años que me di por vencida en vivir tranquilamente - cerró los ojos - Ser revolucionario es un trabajo para toda la vida, una vez te metes en ello jamás puedes salir, nadie te obliga, pero sabes que es tu deber.

-¿Te arrepientes de ello Mina-san? - le preguntó Coby.

-Jamás - lo miró a los ojos - Te aseguro que jamás me arrepentiré de luchar por la libertad de aquellos que no pueden hacerlo, aunque tenga que ser perseguida durante toda mi vida por ello, o jamás ser reconocida, nada de eso me importa. Nunca creí en el mundo ideal de Dragon-sama y Sabo, es estúpido pensar en que una utopía como la suya es posible. Vivimos en un mundo podrido con gente podrida, y me pregunto todas las noches cuánto tardará en seguir el siguiente dictador.

-Pensé que seguías la filosofía de Trafalgar - dijo Smoker mientras levantaba una ceja.

Mina rió.

-No confundas Vicealmirante - le mostró una mueca sarcástica - No es lo mismo luchar a favor de los débiles que contra _débiles_. Y de cualquier forma, no es una oración desencaminada: los débiles, sea cual sea su condición, no eligen cómo morir.

Kid soltó una risa grave por lo bajo. Dudaba que alguien como los marines entendieran el verdadero significado de esas palabras, no tenía sentido que ella trata de explicarlo.

-Pero sí que creo en que hay que luchar contra eso, no porque sea algo inevitable significa que debamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Si puedo evitar que un pueblo, o una persona, sea libre entonces jamás me detendré, sin importar las consecuencias. La represión hacia su propio pueblo es el peor de los pecados del hombre.

Kid sonrió mientras se encontraba apoyado en una palmera muy cercana a la conversación.

 _-Flashback de hace dos años-_

Mina se encontraba en la guarida de los piratas de Kid en aquella isla perdida en mitad del Nuevo Mundo. En aquel momento estaba escribiendo unos informes para su jefe.

Kid y Killer la observaban desde atrás mientras ésta escribía al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción que el pelirrojo jamás había escuchado.

-¿La conoces? - le susurró a su segundo de abordo.

-¿El qué, a Mina?

-No idiota, la canción.

-Era broma - rió bajo - Lo que me sorprende es que tú no lo hagas.

-¿Eh?

-Es el himno revolucionario. Últimamente se escucha por todas partes.

El capitán miró a la chica. En cierta forma admiraba el trabajo que hacía, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Habría sido genial.

-¿El qué? - dijo el pelirrojo al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-Que alguien como ella hubiera venido a ayudarnos cuando éramos pequeños en el mar del sur. Tal vez ahora mismo seríamos doctores y todo.

-¿Como el capullo de Trafalgar? Prefiero estar como ahora - resopló.

Killer rió.

-Es bueno que gente como ella exista, aunque nadie lo diga en voz alta.

 _Ponte de pie por la gente de tu lado_

 _que yace a tu lado como cadáver,_

 _pues esa es la realidad para aquellas_

 _personas que trabajan horas extras_

 _y no pueden seguir viviendo de las limosnas del Gobierno._

 _Así que levántate por tus compañeros._

 _Ponte en pie por el hombre a tu lado_

 _porque todos somos libres en estas tierras_

 _nadie nos detendrá,_

 _no vamos a caer tan fácil._

 _-Fin del flashback-_

Nadie lo sabía, pero una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella era su enorme determinación.

Quizás Killer tenía razón, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes si alguien como ella hubiera ido a ayudarlos en aquellos tiempos...

* * *

 _-En un lugar del Nuevo mundo-_

Un pelícano mensajero bajó de los cielos y se posó en su antebrazo, entregándole un mechón rubio.

-De parte de la Armada.

-Gracias - le agradeció con una sonrisa y le dio dinero y comida al ave - Has sido de gran ayuda amigo.

El ave se despidió del hombre y emprendió su vuelo.

Kaito miró el mechón de pelo.

-Qué eficaz eres Mina - se rió. Estaba bastante sorprendido con la rápidez con la que había contactado con él.

Gracias a aquel mechón que le había proporcionado su nakama podía hacer una Vivre Card de Stussy, encontrarla, y matarla. Si el paquete sólo había sido eso era que probablemente se la había encontrado por casualidad y había luchado contra ella, pero ambas habían quedado en términos iguales durante la batalla. Lo único que le extrañaba de ella es que no lo hubiera llamado por DenDen Mushi ¿Habría pasado algo? Bueno, era Mina, ya se apañaría sola, era muy eficaz.

Cogió un funda de guitarra, que claramente no contenía una guitarra, y comenzó su viaje para encontrar a aquella pequeña perra y salvar a Keimi.


	10. Capítulo 10: Conociendo a la familia

**Capítulo 10**

Kid suspiraba mientras se quitaba el sudor que caía por su frente. Estaba en su taller en su querido barco de nuevo.

Había pasado una semana desde que Killer y el resto de sus nakamas lo habían encontrado en aquella isla perdida de la mano de Dios.

Fue curioso el hecho de que los tres barcos (el de Law, el de la tripulación de Kid y el de los marines) hubieran llegado prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Recordó aquel momento en el que todos se encontraron y puso una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó Killer mientras levantaba la vista del periódico que leía cerca de él.

-Nada, me acordaba de aquel día cuando diste conmigo en la isla del demonio.

-Ahhhhh - contestó el rubio - ¿Te refieres al día en el que conociste a tu suegrecita?

-Cállate.

 _-Hace una semana-_

 _-_ ¡COBY! - gritó Helmeppo al ver a su querido amigo mientras lo abrazaba con efusividad y con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Vamos Helmeppo, no llores - dijo el joven marine con una sonrisa en la cara - Estoy bien.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡MINA-CHWAN! - gritó Sachi en cuanto la vio.

-¿QUIÉN TE HA HECHO ESO? - dijo Penguin abrazándola y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras todos los demás tripulantes también lloriqueaban.

-Oye idiota, conseguirás que le...

-TÚ - dijeron con cara asesina los tripulantes de la Banda de los Piratas del Corazón al pelirrojo. Éste dejó caer una gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

-¡Seguro que tú le hiciste esto!

-¿Pero qué dices imbécil?

-¡AJÁ! ¡La cara de la culpabilidad! ¡Maldito pelirrojo hortera!

-¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS HORTERA ENANO? - gritó Kid mosqueado agarrando del cuello a Sachi mientras éste le devolvía la mirada de furia y le gritaba de vuelta.

La pelirrosa se reía.

-¡Pero maldición, no te rías! - le dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con indignación - ¡Diles a éstos locos que me dejen en paz!

-¡Kiddy! - se escuchó de pronto una voz familiar - Mira que escaparte de esa forma... Tenías a mamá preocupada...

-¡Cállate Killer!

-¿Vengo a buscarte y me lo agradeces de esta forma? - no sonaba enfadado, más bien parecía estar pasándoselo bien al ver rabiar a su capitán - Yo no te he criado así - negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no esperaba menos DE MI PUTO SEGUNDO DE ABORDO ¡Ahora ven y ayúdame desgraciado!

-¡Maestro Kid! - dijeron al mismo tiempo Heat y Wires - Nos alegramos ver que está bien.

-¡No te distraigas Eustass Kid! - les interrumpió Bepo - ¡No perdonaremos el daño a nuestra querida vicecapitana!

-AAAAGGGGGGGG - su cara se comenzaba a poner roja de furia.

-Perdón - dijo Bepo apesadumbrado.

-No te disculpes Bepo - le consoló Trafalgar mientras terminaba de examinar a Mina - Nunca agaches la cabeza ante un inferior - puso su característica mueca sarcástica - y más si se trata de _alguien_ como Eustass-ya.

-¿De qué coño te sonríes maldito Trafalgar?

Mina también puso mueca graciosa.

-¿¡Pero quieres explicarle a tu panda de payasos que yo no he sido, maldición!?

Los marines miraban aquella escena con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza. Era imposible pensar que todos esos idiotas eran piratas sanguinarios y muy buscados.

-Stussy nos atacó y Mina salió herida - dijo de pronto Hina, interrumpiendo aquel jaleo - pero Eustass la defendió y consiguió que nos dejara en paz.

-Vaya - dijo el moreno mirando al otro pirata - Gracias por cuidarla Eustass-ya - miró con una cara de pocos amigos a la pelirrosa.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y pensar que has dejado que un tulipán te salvara la vida - comenzó a frotarle un puño en la cara, causando las quejas de ésta - Deberías sentirte avergonzada.

-¿A QUIÉN COÑO LE LLAMAS TULIPÁN?

-Vaya Kid, veo que has sido todo un caballero - dijo Killer asombrado.

-Pues claro ¿Qué visión tan mala tenéis todos de mi, por el amor de Dios?

Todos los presentes lo miraron de reojo.

-Un día de estos os voy a matar a todos.

Los marines y el resto de presentes comenzaron a contar cómo habían conseguido dar con aquella isla que, a pesar de estar cerca de la posición de la isla Tortuga, fue increíblemente difícil de encontrar a causa de las fuertes corrientes de alrededor. Además de la batalla contra Stussy y el resultado.

-No es propio de ti alterarte de esa forma - dijo Law mirando a su subordinada.

-Me pilló por sospresa, no soy invencible ¿sabes?

-Cuando la vimos de camino aquí me preocupé por ti, parecía bastante decidida a encontrarte.

-Jugó sucio - contestó la marine de pelo rosa - en verdad tuvo suerte de que la herida no fuera a más.

-He tenido cosas peores...

-Me alegro de que al menos Hina-san estuviera aquí.

Law y Killer se atragantaron ¿Trafalgar Law acababa de poner el sufijo "san" a alguien? ¿Y a una marine?

-Wowo - dijo Kid interrumpiendo la conversación - ¿Desde cuándo demonios llamas a alguien con respeto?

Hina miró sorprendida al pelirrojo, Law lo miro le giró los ojos.

-Es la madre de mi querida segunda de abordo, algunos recibimos educación ¿sabes?

Kid se atragantó con el pedazo de comida que se estaba tragando y comenzó a toser ¿Había estado todo ese tiempo al lado de la madre de Mina y la había tratado con el mismo desprecio que al resto de marines?.

-Kid - dijo Killer mientras le ayudaba a toser - No te ahogues.

No es que al capitán pirata le importara la opinión de la gente sobre sí mismo, pero demonios ¡Esa era la madre de la chica a la que quería y nadie le había dicho absolutamente nada!

Ahora que las miraba a las dos con detenimiento, sí que tenían un parecido bastante evidente. Ambas tenían el mismo color de cabello y la misma cara seria con facciones afiladas. Sin embargo en cuanto personalidad la marine era mucho más escandalosa y molesta que la revolucionaria.

Algo que le gustaba a Kid de Mina era el hecho de que no era una mujer gritona ni temperamental (como parecía ser su madre). Por norma general siempre tenía la misma expresión estoica en su rostro y de vez en cuando la cambiaba por una mueca sarcástica. Tampoco hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía su tono de voz era tranquilo y agradable.

Si esa era la madre de ella, ahora sí que tenía curiosidad de conocer a su padre, aunque recordó que hacía muchos años, cuando se conocieron, ella le contó que su padre estaba muerto, por lo que tendría que quedarse con las ganas de saber cómo era. Aunque sabiendo que Doflamingo era su tío podía hacerse una idea.

El contraste de personalidad hasta resultaba divertido tanto para Kid como Killer. La madre era muy expresiva con la mirada, la hija en cambio siempre tenía la misma mirada estoica y, a pesar de que ponía muecas o sonrisas, en verdad sus ojos no reflejaban jamás ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento en particular.

-Eustass sin embargo fue quien más la ayudó, fue él quien prácticamente terminó de derrotar a Stussy. Es un gran amigo.

-¿Amigos? - preguntó confundida Mina.

Kid prefirió no aclarar su relación, no le apetecía que esa gente...

-Más bien es mi pareja, o amante ¿Tal vez? - continuó hablando sin preocupación alguna.

Sien embargo, el resto de los presentes, pelirrojo incluido, se atragantaron con aquella afirmación.

Trafalgar, Hina y Coby definitivamente lo miraron con odio, Killer sin embargo comenzó a reír como un descosido.

Bueno, si quedaba alguna duda a alguien sobre su relación... Ya no la había desde luego.

* * *

Kid suspiró al recordar aquel momento. No lo repetiría desde luego.

La echaba de menos, pero sabía que volvería a encontrarse con ella en poco tiempo.

El mar en verdad era muy pequeño.


	11. Capítulo 11: Dueña de la corona

**Capítulo 11**

-A lo largo del pasillo principal podemos observar todos los retratos de los cabeza de familia Donquixote durante casi más de un milenio, desde antes de la formación del Gobierno Mundial, pasando por su estancia en la tierra sagrada de Marijoa, y como no, después de ser expulsados de ella.

Todos los turistas observaban los preciosos retratos de cada miembro de la familia de los Donquixote, antigua casa real del reino de Dressrosa antes de cederle el mando a los Riku al trasladarse a Marijoa.

El chico pelirrojo con gafas de sol se tomó su tiempo en examinar cada uno de esos retratos hasta llegar a los últimos, donde se quedó observándolos un buen rato.

-Usted me resulta muy familiar - le dijo la anciana guía al joven por detrás de sorpresa.

-Lo dudo, es mi primera visita al país.

La señora mayor se le quedó mirando fijamente, provocando que el joven comenzara a ponerse tenso y apartara la mirada para evitar que pudiera ver a través de las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

-Estos cuadros corresponden a los miembros más recientes - le comenzó a relatar - Saint Homing, quien pensaba que los Tenryubitos eran iguales a las otras personas en el mundo, renunció a su título como Dios, pero al volver a la tierra del resto de la gente "normal" junto a sus dos hijos y su esposa fueron perseguidos y castigados como venganza por los abusos de sus compañeros Tenryubitos. Intentó volver, pero se lo denegaron y su esposa falleció desgraciadamente por tuberculosis a causa de vivir entre la basura.

-Es irónico, intentó ser igual al resto pero jamás lo aceptaron ninguno de los bandos.

-Sí, muy triste su final, acabó siendo ejecutado por su hijo mayor, quien acabó volviendo a Dressrosa para declarar su derecho al trono y nos gobernó durante más de una década hasta ser desterrado por los héroes Monkey D Luffy y Trafalgar Law.

El pelirrojo tocó la parte donde estaba el hermano pequeño.

-¿Y él?

-El hermano pequeño se separó del mayor y se convirtió en marine. Intentó derrocarlo años después, pero desgraciadamente fue asesinado por su propio hermano al descubrir éste su traición.

-Hum.

-Sin embargo tuvo una hija que continuó con el legado milenario al borde de la extinción ¡Donquixote Mina la revolucionaria! Al ser criada como plebeya jamás reclamó el trono de Dressrosa y formó parte de la Armada Revolucionaria, siendo una de las principales protagonistas durante la Gran Guerra Revolucionaria donde se acabó el mandato del Gobierno Mundial. No tenemos un retrato de ella como tal, pero se consiguió una foto de ella durante sus años de la Armada - ambos admiraron la fotografía donde una preciosa chica pelirrosa aparecía sosteniendo una katana de filo rojo - Sin duda fue preciosa y muy fuerte.

-Sí...

-Ojalá alguien tuviera una foto de su hijo, es triste perder un legado milenario tan importante - dijo apenada la guía - En fin ¡Disfrute de lo que queda de visita!

Kylian se quitó las gafas de sol y miró con cariño la foto de aquella preciosa mujer de ojos morados como los suyos propios.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito, parecía una foto sacada sin que ella se percatara. Kylian se preguntó en qué podría estar pensando en aquel momento, pues su expresión era estoica e imposible de leer.

-¿Cómo pudiste soportar tal peso sobre tu espalda, mamá?

* * *

Trafalgar Law no pisaba aquellas tierras desde hacía más de un año, cuando él y Luffy dieron aquel golpe de Estado para derrocar a Doflamingo.

La tripulación entera estaba emocionada a pisar Dressrosa, el país de las flores y la pasión. Ya al atracar en el puerto se podía notar el estupendo clima primaveral que hacía durante todo el año.

-¡Es precioso! - dijo emocionada Diane.

-La gente parece muy amable.

-¡Tengo ganas de probar su comida! Dicen que es estupenda - dijo Bepo con la boca hecha agua.

Todos estaban de buen humor y eso se notaba en el ambiente. Mina sonrió mientras su capitán suspiraba con un poco de molestia en la cara.

-Vayamos primero al antiguo palacio - propuso Penguin - He escuchado que hay una guía muy guapa - todos los hombres se emocionaron mientras las chicas giraban los ojos.

-Como queráis - dijo con indiferencia el moreno.

 _-En el antiguo palacio-_

Para todos, el castillo de los Donquixote era mucha más hermoso que el nuevo donde se encontraban los Riku viviendo. Estaba lleno de historia y la guía les explicaba cada detalle. Mina se quedó fuera esperando mientras se compraba un helado, no quería ser reconocida por algún turista o guía y convertirse en el centro de atención ¿Revolucionaria y encima Donquixote? Aquello les haría el día.

Comenzó a explorar las calles de la hermosa capital a paso lento, observando la vida del día a día de los ciudadanos. De pronto, una adolescente con el pelo rosa como ella se dio fuerte contra la revolucionaria y se cayó al suelo.

-Ayyyy - dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-¡Rebecca! ¡Ten cuidado hija! - dijo un hombre moreno y musculoso cojo detrás de ella.

La adolescente miró hacia arriba para pedir disculpas, pero al toparse con la mirada de aquella preciosa mujer abrió los ojos.

-¡Tú!

* * *

-Vaya, ha estado interesante - dijo Penguin mientras todos salían del palacio.

-¡Y pensar que Mina-san es una princesa! - dijo Diane con estrellas en los ojos - ¡Ojalá yo fuera una!

-No creo que a nuestra segunda de abordo le importen cosas como esas - se rió Noah.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Sachi al ver que la pelirrosa no estaba en la entrada - dijo que nos esperaría aquí.

-¡OOOOOOIIIIII! - gritó una voz que a Law le parecía conocida.

-Oh, eres tú - dijo el moreno al percatarse de la presencia del pequeño Leo llamándolo.

-¡Trafalgar-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Todos se quedaron fascinados al ver a aquella criatura tan pequeña.

-¡Qué mono! - dijo Diane.

-Me encantaría entablar una conversación contigo, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado buscando a mi segunda de abordo.

-¿Mina-sama? ¡Está en palacio con Viola-sama! ¡Rebecca la trajo!

Todos miraron fijamente a Leo y, tras mirar a su capitán, decidieron seguir al pequeño hasta el nuevo palacio.

* * *

Aunque sin duda tenía una estética parecida al antiguo palacio, era menos impresionante, aún así todos admiraron aquel lugar. Leo les guió hasta una enorme sala bien decorada.

-¡Mina-chwan! - exclamaron Sachi y Bepo.

La pelirrosa se encontraba sentada enfrente de Viola y Mansherry en una enorme mesa mientras las tres tomaban tranquilamente el té.

Sonrió cuando los vio entrar por la puerta.

-Trafalgar-san - dijo Viola con una sonrisa cuando vió al moreno - ¡Qué alegría verte! Siéntate con nosotras a tomar el té ¿Son tus nakamas?

-Sí, son mis subordinados, un placer volverla a ver.

-No seas tan formal hombre, tú y Lucy sois bienvenidos a este país siempre.

-¿Lucy? - preguntaron los piratas.

-Es el estúpido nombre que se puso Mugiwara-ya cuando vino aquí.

Todos se sentaron en la enorme mesa, al igual que rebecca, Kyros y el rey Riku, quienes también entraron a saludar al capitán pirata.

-Es encantador que hayáis venido a visitarnos - comenzó a hablar Viola.

-Sí, ojalá Lucy venga también pronto... - dijo Rebecca.

-¿Qué os ha traído por aquí? - preguntó Kyros.

-Nada importante, estábamos cerca y mis subordinados querían ver el país.

-Bueno, fuese cual fuese el motivo estamos muy felices de que estéis aquí - dijo Masherry con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué mona! - gritaron todos los tripulantes, tanto hombres como mujeres, al ver a la hermosa princesa de los Tontatta.

-¿Y de qué estabais hablando? - preguntó el rey a su hija con curiosidad.

-Es la sobrina de Doflamingo ¿Sabes papá?

Kyros, Rebecca y el rey se quedaron atónitos ante tal declaración, Kyros hasta se tensó un poco.

-Bueno, ese color de ojos es único en el mundo, sólo los Donquixote los tenéis.

Mina no dijo nada.

-No...no sabía que Doflamingo tuviera un hermano.

-Murió hace muchos años - dijo la pelirrosa con total tranquilidad mientras seguía bebiendo. Law estaba muy serio.

-Trafalgar ¿qué...

-Su padre me salvó la vida cuando yo era sólo un crío, el resto fueron varias coincidencias.

-Ya veo... - dijo el rey aún sorprendido - Aún queda alguien de vuestra sangre a parte de Doflamingo... ¿Qué opina él de tí?

-¿Tio Doffy? - preguntó Mina. Todos los presentes, Law incluido, se asombraron de la aparente cercanía con la que ésta se había referido a una persona tan infame - Tenemos una relación... formal diría yo.

-¿Enserio? - preguntó Trafalgar, probablemente era el más sorprendido - ¿Habéis hablado?

-Durante mis años en la Armada tuve que venir un par de veces a Dressrosa a... advertirle sobre ciertos asuntos que no le incumbían y sin embargo se metía - terminó su taza y le pidió otra a la Tontatta - Él era una importante persona en los Bajos Fondos y alguna vez interfirió en mi trabajo.

-¿Extorsionaste a Doflamingo mientras él reinaba? - preguntó el soldado casi alucinando - ¿Estás loca? ¡Podría haberte matado!

-¿Él? - se rió por lo bajo - Ha tenido demasiadas oportunidades en el pasado y no lo ha hecho, tampoco es que pueda ahora aunque quisiera - bebió - Sabe perfectamente que si se metía en mi trabajo habría consecuencias, siempre me lo he tomado muy enserio. Pero bueno, siempre accedió a cooperar.

Todos no se podían creer aquello. Aquel había sido el hombre que la vendió como esclava siendo una niña y mató a su padre, Law no podía creer que ella hubiera podido ir a verlo y hablar con él con total tranquilidad. estaba hasta un poco enfadado. Él odiaba a Doflamingo ¿Por qué demonios ella no?

-¿Eso quiere decir que estuviste en Dressrosa antes de la guerra civil? - preguntó Kyros.

-Sí, unas semanas antes, descubrimos que aquí se encontraba el mayor puerto subterráneo con mercancía ilegal de todo el mundo. Había armas como el hierro de Vino y muchas Smiles. Yo tan sólo vine para descubrir la ubicación exacta del puerto, mercancías y dueños de ellas. El resto era trabajo de mi compañero, el cual tengo entendido que os ayudó durante la guerra.

-¡Sabo-san! El hermano de Lucy... - dijo Rebecca al acordarse de aquel chico rubio que ganó el Torneo y se comió la Mera Mera No Mi.

-Me sorprende que Doflamingo o sus subordinados no te intentaran atacar y más al saber que tú averiguaste su chanchullo - dijo el Rey Riku.

-¿Y arriesgarse a que se armara un escándalo? Por aquel entonces si la prensa se hubiera enterado de que un general de la Armada se encontraba en aquel país era signo de corrupción y él no quería eso. Además, a nosotros tampoco nos convenía, necesitábamos aquel material del puerto y averiguar por qué teníamos socios desaparecidos en aquella zona sin tener recuerdo alguno sobre ellos.

Todos se quedaron mirándola. Aún estaban sorprendidos de que, mientras ellos estuvieron años bajo su mandato tiránico y con miedo, ella había conseguido extorsionarlo hasta el punto de que decidiera no actuar en absoluto ante la presencia de su sobrina, sabiendo que le iba a tirar todo el negocio abajo a la larga ¿Acaso... tenía miedo a un enfrentamiento con ella?

Pensar que un tirano como Doflamingo temía a la pelirrosa hizo que los Riku se plantearan qué clase de persona era realmente la sobrina de éste.

-Bueno - carraspeó la voz Viola para cambiar de tema - Hace muchos años mi familia le hizo una promesa a la tuya ¿Sabes?

Mina la miró con atención.

-Hace más de 800 años, tras el Vacío de los 100 Años, las familias más importantes del mundo fueron llamadas para formar aquello que nosotros conocemos como los Tenryubitos. Entre esas familias se encontraban los Donquixote, quienes aceptaron la propuesta y abandonaron el país, pero antes de eso, la reina que gobernaba le pidió a su mejor amiga que ocupara el trono mientras ella estaba fuera - Rebecca miró a su tía con atención, al igual que el resto - Esa mejor amiga era una Riku. Ésta le prometió que le guardaría el trono hasta que decidiera volver, sin importar cuánto tiempo estuviera fuera.

-Viola...

-Han pasado 800 años hasta que habéis vuelto de nuevo a vuestra tierra natal - Viola se levantó y comenzó a pasearse - Ya lo he dicho, mi familia sólo está aquí guardando el trono. Si Doffy en lugar de provocar la matanza que hizo nos lo hubiera pedido, mi padre no habría tenido más remedio que darle el trono.

Todos quedaron impactados ante las palabras de la reina de Dressrosa.

-Nunca hizo falta que tomara el reino por la fuerza - miró a Mina a los ojos - La corona siempre fue, es y será vuestra.

-¡Pero tía! - reclamó Rebecca.

-Una promesa es una promesa, no importa si han pasado 800 años, no se puede romper.

-Entonces ¿Mina-san puede convertirse ahora mismo en reina? - preguntó incrédula Diane.

-Si ella lo desea, en cualquier momento.

Todos la miraron fijamente, esperando que alguna palabra saliera de su boca.

Law no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-Puedes quedarte con ella, Viola-san - se terminó su nueva taza de té - Durante más de 800 años habéis gobernado Dressrosa y vuestros ciudadanos os adoran. Jamás aceptarían a un Donquixote en el trono de nuevo después de lo que hizo mi tío.

-La gente te conoce Mina, eres una Revolucionaria, nadie tendría inconvenientes contigo justamente.

Mina se miró las manos.

-Aunque lo hicieran, mi familia ha cometido demasiados pecados en el pasado. Tengo entendido que antes de que se os cediera el trono los Tontatta eran esclavos de mi familia, y después de lo que además les hizo Doflamingo no podría mirar a la cara a la princesa Mansherry y a su gente. Mi familia está maldita. No merezco nada de lo que me ofreces. Pero más importante - miró a su capitán y sonrió con calidez - Ya tengo un lugar al que ir, alguien a quien he jurado seguir hasta el último día de mi vida. Yo también hice una promesa que no pienso romper jamás pase lo que pase.

Law la miró sorprendido, pero también le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Se alegraba mucho de aquellas palabras.

-Ya veo - sonrió Viola - Supongo que seguiremos al pie del cañón - se rió - Bueno, ya sabes que puedes cambiar de opinión siempre que quieras. Bueno, tú, tus hijos y tus nietos, siempre que venga alguien con los ojos morados podrá tener este trono, sin importar quién esté al mando en ese momento.

Rebecca miró a ambas mujeres con admiración. Las dos sin duda eran de la realeza. Ambas no sólo eran preciosas e inteligentes, la forma tan grácil y digna con la que se movían o hablaban era despampanante. Siempre con la cabeza alta y mirando al frente sin importar nada ni nadie más. Ojalá alguna vez pueda verse igual.

-Eres una verdadera reina Viola.

-Tú también, más de lo que quieres creer.


	12. Capítulo 12: Doflamingo y su sobrina

**Capítulo 12**

 _-Hace dos años, Impel Down-_

Reiju Vinsmoke le había conseguido una audiencia con el actual jefe de familia de los Donquixote contra todo pronóstico. Jamás habría pensado que la táctica más fácil iba a funcionar, estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión, sin embargo había sido posible, y en pocos días marchaba hacia territorio sagrado para verse cara a cara con ese hombre.

No tenía ni idea de lo iba a salir de aquella charla, pero desde luego, costara lo que costara, ella tenía la misión de conseguir abrir las puertas de la ciudad sagrada para el ejército de la Armada revolucionaria y así comenzar con el Golpe de Estado. El cómo conseguirlo era lo menos importante, no importaban los medios y ella estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo que fuera necesario.

Sin embargo no era estúpida. Ella en sus años de niñez ya había estado en Marijoa, pero como esclava. No tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse ante aquella gente en el caso que consiguiera pasar a aquel infierno sin ser esclava esta vez, claro está.

No le atraía mucho la idea, pero por una vez iba a dejar que su querido tío la instruyera en aquel aspecto. Bueno, no es que él tuviera nada mejor que hacer... o más bien negarse.

Así que ahí estaba ella, en el nivel más bajo de la cárcel de Impel Down, conocida por ser una fortaleza inexpugnable e imposible de acceder o salir de ella.

Claramente todo aquello nombrado anteriormente era mentira, allí estaba ella para comprobarlo, y no le había costado llegar allí para nada realmente. También era cierto que ella era espía de élite, pero eso no contaba.

* * *

Un día más en aquella prisión rodeado de perros y seres inferiores.

Doflamingo suspiró para sus adentros. Aquellos desgraciados de Mugiwara y Law desde luego le habían jodido todo. Había pasado de ser rey de un país a estar encadenado de por vida en aquellas catacumbas de mala muerte.

En verdad él sabía bien que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que fuera liberado, era un Agente muy influyente en los Bajos Fondos y había mucha gente interesada en que él estuviera libre, Gobierno Mundial incluido. Pero era un fastidio estar allí igualmente.

De pronto, el ambiente comenzó a hacerse más denso y todos comenzaron a tensarse, como si, al igual que él, notaran cómo una presencia malvada los acechaba entre las sombras.

Pero Doflamingo ya conocía esa sensación.

-Fufufu ¿Qué puedo hacer por mi sobrina favorita? - dijo con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa al ver como unos ojos morados como los suyos lo observaban estoicamente desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

-Tio Doffy.

-Hola, ha pasado un tiempo ¿no crees?- su sonrisa y tono malicioso no cesaron.

Mina sin embargo no le devolvió la sonrisa, ni siquiera de manera maliciosa como ella también tenía costumbre de hacer, si no que lo miró desde arriba con una gran cara de repulsión y asco.

-Patético.

-Tus palabras son muy duras Mina-chan fufufu.

-Y saber que no vas a mover ni un mísero dedo porque sabes que alguien tarde o temprano vendrá a por ti es igual de patético que tu aspecto.

-Vaya, tú también lo sabes ¿eh? Pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para burlarte de mí e intentar humillarme con esos ojos de pez muerto tuyos ¿No es así?

Ella puso cara de desagrado y comenzó a hablar.

-Voy a destruir Marijoa.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al rubio, quien no pudo evitar mostrarlo.

-Vamos a dar un Golpe de Estado en Marijoa durante el Reverie abriendo las puertas de la ciudad y llevándola a las ruinas, arrasándola con todos esos imbéciles adentro.

La cara del hombre cambió a una expresión seria.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi? Si salgo lo evitaré a toda costa y lo sabes.

-Porque no vas a salir de aquí en un tiempo. Law y Luffy pretenden enfrentar a Kaido dentro de poco y una gran guerra se formará en orden de derrocarlo. Él y sus esbirros no tendrán tiempo para perderlo contigo.

En la frente de Doflamingo comenzaron a formarse venas de enfado.

-¿Y?

-El viejo que actualmente es el cabeza de nuestra familia en Marijoa ha accedido a concederme una audiencia para encontrarme con él.

Doflamingo casi escupe el alma entera.

-¿Co...cómo demonios lo has...

-Tengo contactos importantes que han conseguido hablar con él y convencerlo. No sé qué va a pasar, pero mi plan es acceder a Marijoa sin ser esclava y abrir las puertas desde dentro. No me importa si tengo que matar o torturar al viejo para hacerlo.

-Realmente no tienes sentimientos ¿eh?

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, la familia no es importante. No lo fue para ti ni lo es para mi.

-Yo hace muchos años intenté que ese maldito vejestorio me aceptara de vuelta a Marijoa llevándole la cabeza de mi padre, pero no accedió y me dejó fuera, me trató como un perro sarnoso - chirrió los dientes de rabia al recordarlo - ¿Qué te hace pensar que contigo será diferente? Eres impura de sangre, tu madre no es noble, y eso ellos lo tienen muy en cuenta. - puso una sonrisa maliciosa - Y encima fuiste esclava.

Mina no se alteró por el recordatorio, sabía que intentaba jugar con ella.

No soy tan estúpida como tú, he tomado precauciones - bajó la cabeza y adoptó una postura y cara inocente, rompiendo totalmente su aspecto estoico regular.

-Soy la pequeña hija de Donquixote Rocinante y he trabajado toda mi vida como una humilde ayudante de panadero en un pueblo perteneciente a un país no asociado al Gobierno Mundial y estoy buscando a mi familia perdida - a Doflamingo le asombró su capacidad de actuar tan bien - ¡Y estoy taaaaan emocionada de poder ver al abuelo! - hizo un pequeño chillido de emoción - Ojalá me quiera ¡Porque yo lo que más he deseado toda mi vida es tener un abuelo que me cuente sus historias y que compartamos alguna afición en común!

-Eres lo peor - ser rió escandalosamente - La gente me llama monstruo, pero sin duda eres peor que yo. Y por cierto, tu actuación es malísima.

-Y he hecho el esfuerzo de pisar este cuchitril para pedirte que me digas cómo demonios se comportan esos desgraciados y no desentonar una vez dentro.

-¿Asumes que vas a conseguir entrar a Marijoa, así por las buenas?

Se acercó todo lo que pudo a las barras.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no me importa si tengo que matarlo para poder entrar, él no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero una vez dentro, hasta el día marcado, no puedo permitir que descubran que soy revolucionaria bajo ningún motivo. Mis recuerdos de ese infierno son muy limitados y desde luego no son de cuáles eran los modales o tradiciones de esos estúpidos como podrás entender.

-¿Y por qué diablos iba yo a acceder a cooperar contigo? Eres como un perro rabioso. Es increíble que alguien tan simplón como mi hermano te haya creado.

-Porque aún tienes resentimientos hacia ellos por haber considerado en el pasado que no eras ya digno de ser llamado Dios sobre la tierra por culpa de las malas decisiones de tu padre. Y en el fondo quieres ver a ese vejestorio que está tomando tu lugar en el trono de Marijoa morir de forma horrible.

Doflamingo se rió como un maniático ante aquella declaración. En verdad ella había acertado de lleno, no era tonta en lo absoluto.

-Me sorprende que seas hija de Roci - puso de nuevo su sonrisa maliciosa - Está bien, no creo que lo vayas a conseguir igualmente.

 _-Tiempo después de aquella conversación-_

El día en el que llegó a oídos de Doflamingo que había una nueva cabeza de familia de los Donquixote en Marijoa tras la muerte del anterior, no pudo evitar volver a reírse de manera maniática, tenía verdadera curiosidad sobre cómo ella lo habría matado.

Pero fue el día tras la caída del Gobierno Mundial y el anuncio del triunfo de la Armada Revolucionaria que su risa se escuchó por todos los mares.

-Alégrate Roci, se parece a tu hermano mayor.

* * *

 _-Actualidad-_

Doflamingo había salido de prisión gracias al rescate de algún desconocido, pero no se había vuelto a saber nada de él, así que todo el mundo suponía que hasta que no dejaran de buscarlo activamente toda la Marina, no saldría de su escondite para poder volver a hacer de las suyas.

-Que asco me da - dijo Trafalgar mientras leía el periódico con la noticia - Si me lo vuelvo a encontrar lo mataré sin dudarlo - arrugó con rabia el papel.

-Mala hierba nunca muere - dijo Mina con indiferencia mientras ordenaba las estanterías de la sala en la que estaban.

-A todo esto - la miró con seriedad - Aún no me queda claro por qué yo le tengo tanto odio a ese desgraciado pero tú en cambio pareces sentir hasta una ligera simpatía por él.

La pelirrosa giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

Supongo que ocurrió dos años después de que me rescataras.

 _-Hace 10 años en el North Blue -_

Unos adolescentes Trafalgar Law, Sachi y Penguin habían dejado sola a una Mina de 10 años sentada sola en una bonita fuente de un parque mientras ellos iban a terminar de comprar algunas cosas que les hacía falta.

La pelirrosa comía con tranquilidad un helado mientras esperaba pacientemente.

-Una niña de tu edad no debería estar sola en un lugar como éste - dijo de repente una voz grave y con tono de burla por detrás de ésta, aunque no causó que se alterara en lo absoluto - ¿No te preocupa que alguien te pueda hacer daño?

La niña giró el cuello y lo miró sin ningún tipo de emoción en concreto.

-¿Me vas a hacer daño, señor?

Doflamingo se alteró un poco ante la falta de interés de la niña. No parecía asustada de él en lo absoluto.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi? - intentó decirle con tono intimidante - Por mi culpa tu fuiste esclava ¿sabes?

La niña por fin puso un poco cara de sorpresa, recordando varias cosas por lo que se veía.

-Y también - puso una de sus muecas siniestras - fui quien mató a tu padre.

-Ya veo...

Al rubio comenzaba a molestarle la indiferencia de aquella niñata, esos ojos de pez muerto le alteraban.

-¿No sientes odio hacia mi ahora que sabes mi identidad?

-Sí, te odio - Doflamingo sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar esas palabras - pero tú también pareces odiarte por eso.

¿Qué?

El hombre ahora era quien estaba descolocado ¿de qué hablaba la niña?

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso niña? - le agarró el cuello del vestido y acercó su cara a la de la pequeña con una vena marcada en la frente - Tu aspecto de cabrea y el simple hecho de pensar que eres hija de _él_ me enferma. Podría matarte ahora mismo ¿sabes?

-¿Y por qué no lo hace, señor?

Aquella niña definitivamente le estaba vacilando.

-Dime una cosa enana ¿De verdad no te importa nada de lo que te digo?

la niña lo pensó un momento, el pirata dejó caer una gota por la cabeza.

-Law-niisan tiene tu foto en el centro de una diana y le clava dardos siempre que está enfadado - Doflamingo se rió para sus adentro, ese niño ojeroso no iba a cambiar nunca - Pero no se ve tan intimidante en la vida real señor. Usted quería en el fondo a mi papá ¿No es cierto?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque parece sentirse triste cuando habla de él.

Doflamingo se quedó sin habla. Aquella niñata sarnosa no sabía de lo que hablaba definitivamente ¿Sentir pena? ¿Por el traidor de su hermano? Lo siento pero no, había intentado traicionarlo aún cuando él siempre lo protegió e hizo todo lo posible para cuidarlo desde que eran ambos unos críos. Incluso a pesar de que él ya sabía que posiblemente Roci era un espía quiso darle un voto de confianza al ser su querido hermano y aún así lo defraudó. Por Dios, si siempre aguantó sus tonterías y lo patoso que era ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que traicionarlo? Podrían haber estado juntos siempre y...

Espera un momento.

¿Acaso se estaba poniendo sentimental? ¿Por su hermano?

Jamás, se merecía todos y cada uno de esos disparos en su cuerpo ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

La niña observó con atención al hombre rubio y de cómo parecía mantener un duelo consigo mismo delante de ella. Lo odiaba mucho por ser el causante de tanto dolor.

Pero... ¿Cómo podía odiar a alguien con un aspecto tan patético?

* * *

Kylian escuchó con atención el relato de cómo su tío-abuelo había hablado por primera vez con su madre.

-En verdad debiste verte patético - le dijo entre risas el pelirrojo al rubio.

-Eres igual de insufrible que Law, ser criado en su barco te ha vuelto definitivamente como él - dijo resoplando, ya estaba demasiado mayor para las burlas del joven.

-Abuelo - no lo llamaba así por su lazo familiar, sino más bien como burla personal - En el fondo sí que lo sientes ¿No? Echas de menos al abuelo Rocinante.

-Cállate niñato, no sabes nada.

El chico se rió por lo bajo, entendía a su madre ¿Cómo se podía odiar a alguien tan penoso?

Doflamingo miró de reojo al adolescente que sonreía sarcásticamente a su lado. Le resultaba molesta su cara. Tener los ojos de pez muerto e inexpresivos de su sobrina combinado con un gran marco de emociones heredado probablemente de su padre era muy desconcertante a la vista. Al menos el aspecto de Mina concordaba con su personalidad...

-Te pareces bastante a Roci ¿Sabes enano?

-El tío Killer dice que soy igual a papá.

-¿Al idiota pelirrojo? El enmascarado no sabe nada - se rió con su risa profunda.

-¿Y me odias a mi también por parecerme a él, abuelo? - giró la cabeza mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada.

-Ojalá no fueras tan molesto como Law, Kylian. Lárgate antes de que se ponga como una fiera al saber que estabas conmigo - dijo mientras se marchaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Le gustaba en el fondo la actitud alegre del hijo de su sobrina, aunque él no sabía por aquel entonces que eso cambiaría con el tiempo.

El adolescente se rió para sus adentros una vez más.

Definitivamente no se le podía odiar.


	13. Capítulo 13: El regalo perfecto

**Capítulo 13**

 _-Hace tres años-_

Kid estaba en su taller como siempre. A su lado se encontraban Killer y Mina, los cuales parecían estar hablando sobre un libro que entre ambos sostenían en la mano.

De pronto, Heat entró al taller gritando bastante alarmado.

-¡Capitán! ¡Killer, Mina! ¡Hay un problema en la cocina y necesitamos que vengáis de inmediato!

-Joder - dijo Kid enfadado - A ver que coño habéis hecho ahora.

Los tres fueron rápidamente en dirección a la cocina y entraron por la puerta.

-¡FELICIDADES! - gritaron todos al unísono.

Mina miró confundida a su alrededor. Miró a Kid.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños acaso, Eustass?

-¡Es el tuyo mujer! - dijo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Kid vio que la joven revolucionaria parecía estar verdaderamente sorprendida.

-Me lo dijiste cuando yo tuve el accidente y estuve en cama ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, es cierto - contestó mientras parecía recordarlo - No pensé que te acordarías, honestamente.

-¿Cómo no lo iba a recordar? ¡Eres nuestra enfermera provisional!

-A Kiddy le encanta celebrar los cumpleaños porque se puede emborrachar todo lo que quiera - le dijo Killer a Mina.

-¡Oi! ¡No me llames Kiddy!

-Pero si ya lo hace siempre que quiere.

-Ya, pero al ser una ocasión especial no se siente tan culpable con la resaca del dia siguiente.

-¡Killer! ¡Cállate!

Killer se fue riendo y todos sentaron a la única mujer de la tripulación en una silla enfrente del enorme pastel de color rosa que había enfrente de ella.

-Como no sabía cuál sería tu sabor preferido te lo he hecho de fresa, así va a juego con tu pelo - dijo riendo Heat.

-¿Cumples diecisiete, no? - preguntó Wires - Eres la más joven del barco, así que teníamos velas de sobra.

-¡Pide un deseo ya! ¡Así antes empezaremos con el ron! - le apresuró Kid.

-Kid, ella aún es menor de edad - le recalcó Killer.

-¡A la mierda! ¡Somos piratas maldición, no hacemos caso a esas tonterías!

Mina miró el pastel y decidió soplar las velas. Todos aplaudieron y comenzaron a gritarle felicidades.

-¡Ahora los regalos! - exclamó Wires. Todos le comenzaron a dar chorradas y objetos inútiles, excepto killer, quien le regaló el libro del que al parecer ambos estaban hablando antes.

-¿Enserio me lo puedo quedar, Killer? - preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro, yo ya me lo he leído y no lo voy a hacer de nuevo desde luego. Todo tuyo.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa brillaban de emoción mientras observaba la portada del regalo del rubio.

-Ejem - carraspeó Kid de pronto - Joder Killer ¡Ahora mi regalo va a parecer una mierda!

El enmascarado comenzó a reír.

-Maldición... En fin - le dió una pequeña caja - No sabía qué regalarte la verdad, pero algo es algo - se encogió de hombros.

Mina abrió la caja. Era un brazalete de oro igual al del pelirrojo, pero más pequeño.

-Son bastante típicos en el mar del sur, el diseño digo, se supone que es un tribal o alguna mierda de esas, no lo sé.

Mina miró el brazalete y lo inspeccionó con atención.

-Es precioso - miró al pelirrojo con una sonrisa - Gracias Kid.

Kid se sonrojó.

-Me...me alegro que te guste.

Un rato después, mientras todos estaban celebrando y emborrachándose, Kid y Killer comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Crees que le habrá gustado la fiesta sorpresa? Nunca sé qué en qué piensa esa maldita mujer, no sé leer su cara.

Ambos miraron cómo la pelirrosa comía bastante tarta con una cara diferente a la inexpresiva de siempre. Daba como pequeños saltitos sobre la silla y movía la cabeza suavemente.

-Parece bastante emocionada diría yo - dijo Killer entre risas - Se ha puesto hasta el brazalete.

Kid la miró de nuevo. Sí que parecía contenta, y eso lo hacía feliz a él.

* * *

En el Ejército Revolucionario todos estaban muy ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo, no había tiempo de celebraciones. Además, a Dragon tampoco parecían gustarle mucho las fiestas, al contrario que su padre y su hijo. Sin embargo, Ivankov las adoraba, y si se trataba del cumpleaños de alguno de los cuatro Generales o de algún miembro cercano como Koala, pues más aún. Por norma general, las mejores fiestas eran las de Sabo y Kaito. Aquellos dos adoraban el desfase y las fiestas que se montaban en Baltigo eran legendarias. Sabo tenía mal saque y siempre acababa K.O en todas sus fiestas al final, pero ese no era el caso de Kaito, a quien además le encantaba convertir sus fiestas en conciertos improvisados donde todos los demás acababan muy mal al día siguiente.

Kota, al igual que Dragon, odiaba las fiestas y siempre ponía mala cara cuando le obligaban a ponerse el típico gorro de cumpleañero en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, aquel día todos estaban colaborando con emoción, pues quien cumplía años era nada más y nada menos que la pelirrosa. Ella, al igual que Kaito, no solía estar nunca por el Cuartel General por el trabajo, pero en aquella ocasión daba la casualidad que todos estaban en Baltigo por una reunión de Dragon que hubo bastante urgente. Nico Robin terminaba de ayudar a poner los adornos de la fiesta sorpresa para la chica junto a Kota.

-Es raro que quieras ayudar, Kota-san.

-Bueno, no es para mí - dijo éste encogiéndose de hombros - Te dejo que tengo que terminar de cocinar el pastel, y dudo que Iva-san se acuerde de sacarlo a tiempo.

Kota era un excelente cocinero, se le daba muy bien gracias a las enseñanzas de los Okamas.

-¿Robin-san? ¿Tú estás lista ya para la fiesta? - preguntó Koala mientras caminaba al lado de Sabo y Kaito.

-Sí - dijo ésta - Estaba terminando de decorar la sala, pero ya está todo listo, sólo falta el pastel.

-¡Genial! ¡Estoy seguro de que le va a encantar! - dijo emocionado Sabo - ¡Este año cumple 18 años!

-Esa es una gran edad ¡Por fin podrá emborracharse con nosotros! Aunque espero que no tenga tan poco aguante como tú Sabo - dijo entre risas Kaito.

Sabo se sonrojó.

 _-Por la noche-_

-Callad, que ya viene - dijo alguien por la bajo.

Se encendieron las luces.

-¡FELICIDADES!

La joven revolucionaria parecía estar sorprendida.

-Me encanta su cara todos los años - susurró Kaito a Robin - Siempre pone esa expresión de sorprendida tan rara que tiene ella. Se le olvida que es su cumpleaños y nunca se lo espera jajaja.

Robin se rió también por lo bajo y miró a su joven superior. Parecía bastante contenta de todas las felicitaciones y regalos de la gente. Tenía una impresión diferente sobre cómo iba a reaccionar a decir verdad...

-¡Como cumples 18 años te he compuesto una canción especial! - dijo Kaito mientras se subía enérgicamente a las mesas con su guitarra.

-¡Bájate de la mesa idiota! - le gritó Kota - Mira que eres un plasta ¡Nadie quiere escuchar tus canciones de vagabundo!

Mina daba palmadas esperando a la canción del peligris.

-¡Pero no lo animes! - le gritó Kota.

Robin se rió. Sus superiores eran unos personajes muy divertidos.

-YIIIIIHAAAAAA - gritó Ivankov en el escenario junto a Kaito - ¡Es el cumpleaños de Mina-girl y vamos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto!

Todos gritaron de la emoción.

-Iva, no hagas tanto escándalo - dijo Dragon avergonzado del tono de voz tan alto de su nakama.

La fiesta comenzó y todos comenzaron a descontrolarse, Dragon incluido, el cual cuando se emborrachaba tenía la misma personalidad que su padre y su hijo: egoísta y despreocupada.

-¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡Dragon-san, qué poco aguante tiene! - le dijo Kaito a su jefe con un brazo es su hombro - ¡Fiestaaaaa!

-¡Sabo! ¡Otra vez te has quedado dormido, maldito! - le gritó Koala a Sabo mientras lo agitaba y ponía una cara de verdadero cabreo.

-Fufufu, menuda fiesta te han montado este año Mina-san - le dijo la morena a la pelirrosa mientras ésta comía un enorme pedazo de tarta.

-Sí, este año se han lucido sin lugar a dudas - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pareces muy contenta.

-Bueno, siempre suelo estar sola afuera durante las misiones, no tengo tiempo de fiestas absurdas. Pero el año pasado Kid, y este años todos vosotros me habéis sorprendido, es genial celebrar fiestas de vez en cuando.

Robin se fijó en la bonita sonrisa de la revolucionaria.

-¿Ese brazalete es de Tulipán-kun? - preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Eh? Vaya ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Bueno, intuición femenina.

* * *

 _-Actualidad-_

La fiesta del cumpleaños 20 de la segunda de a bordo estaba en pleno apogeo y todos estaban dándolo todo en la cubierta del submarino.

Penguin le había preparado el mejor pastel de la historia con su sabor preferido: Las fresas.

Sí, Heat acertó de lleno cuál era su sabor preferido aquel año.

Pese a que no lo parecía, la banda de los piratas del corazón adoraban la fiesta y los banquetes, así que todos disfrutaban aquella noche. Incluso habían invitado a los piratas de Kid, a Sabo, Kaito, Hina, Sengoku y a los Mugiwaras, los cuales en verdad se habían acoplado y como siempre estaban montando un escándalo monumental. En verdad todos se habían acoplado al plan a pesar de la negativa del cirujano al verlos venir.

Diane se acercó a la cumpleañera, la cual estaba riéndose mientras veía el trío de Sachi, Penguin y Bepo, acompañados de Chopper y Ussop, hacer un acto de comediantes, o un triste intento de ello al menos.

Se fijó que tenía una caja muy bonita del tamaño de una de zapatos encima de su regazo.

-¿Qué es eso Mina-san? ¿Un regalo?

La pelirrosa la miró y luego observó la caja con cariño.

-Todos los años atrás, mientras estuve sirviendo a la Armada Revolucionaria, no pude venir a celebrar mi cumpleaños con ellos - dijo señalando con la cabeza a sus nakamas - Pero Law siempre me mandó una postal con una foto de todos los de la banda. Nunca se olvidó, y por eso las tengo todas guardadas aquí - señaló la caja - Bueno, excepto el año pasado.

-¿No te envió una el año pasado? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-El año pasado mi cumpleaños cayó el día que comenzaron los preparativos para la guerra y además él se enfrentó a Kaido.

Diane deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

-¡Mina-chin! - exclamó Keimi con una pequeña caja en las manos - ¡Kaito-chin y yo te hemos traído un regalo!

-No hacía falta que te molestaras Keimi - respondió ésta mientras aceptaba el presente.

-¡Por su puesto que hacía falta! Gracias a ti y a Kaito-chin pude salir ilesa de esa mujer... ¡Y estoy tremendamente agradecida por ello! - Kaito había conseguido rescatarla sana y salva a la sirena de pelo verde. Había atacado la base de operaciones del bajo fondo de Stussy con ayuda de la Marina, a los cuales ahora ayudaba de manera esporádica. Juntos, habían conseguido desmantelar prácticamente todo la red proxeneta de la antigua Agente del CP0 y llevarla como presa a Impel Down, aunque estaba preparada su ejecución, pues nadie confiaba en que alguien como ella no escapara y volviera a hacer sufrir otra vez.

Kaito agarró a la sirena en brazos para que no estuviera en el suelo.

Al abrir el regalo, era un precioso collar de perlas rosadas.

-Me encanta.

-Son 1000 berries - contestó la sirena.

-¿Me vas a cobrar? - preguntó la pelirrosa sorprendida.

-Keimi, no puedes cobrar los regalos de cumpleaños - le dijo Kaito con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡AHHH! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Me he vuelto a equivocar! - exclamó Keimi con una cara extraña mientras los dos revolucionarios se reían.

-Cambiando de tema - dijo Sabo de pronto metiéndose en la conversación - ¿Sabes algo de Kota?

Mina, de la misma caja donde tenía las postales de su capitán, sacó una foto y la mostró.

-¡Guau! ¡Pues no era mentira que había tenido un hijo! - dijo sorprendido el rubio.

Era una foto de él, Khalifa y su hijo pequeño con un mensaje en la parte de atrás felicitándola por su cumpleaños. El pequeño había salido rubio como su madre, pero con la misma cara de Kota.

-Ahhhh - suspiró el peligris - Tiene la misma cara de aburrido que su padre, espero que no sea tan muermazo como él.

-Creo que se llama Hideoshi... - dijo la chica mientras miraba la foto para ver si no se equivocaba.

 _-Por la noche-_

Todos continuaron celebrando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Algunos, como Sabo, estaban ya dormidos por el exceso de bebida y los piratas del corazón estaban intentando echar a la gente del lugar, aunque nadie parecía estar por la labor.

-Hey Mina - comenzó a hablarle Law a la enfermera por detrás mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Te ha gustado la fiesta?

-Por supuesto, hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no tenía pensado que se acoplara tanta gente - giró los ojos molesto - Era la primera vez en años que podíamos celebrar algo juntos y hubiese preferido que hubiésemos sido solo los de la banda - miró mal a Luffy y a Eustass, los cuales estaban gritando sobre quién sería el Rey de los Piratas mientras Zoro y Killer suspiraban e intentaban separarlos.

-No pasa nada, la fiesta ha sido muy divertida, me alegro mucho de que todas las personas a las que quiero se hayan reunido fufufu.

-¿Aún guardas eso? - le preguntó señalando la caja.

-Claro.

-Me alegro - sonrió el cirujano - Toma - le dio algo que parecía ser un libro bastante grande y grueso.

-¿Y ésto?

-Es el primer año desde hace ya bastantes que por fin te puedo hacer un regalo decente. Me pone muy nervioso ver todas tus fotos tiradas por el suelo o desperdigadas en ese pequeño álbum, así que aquí tienes uno grande y bien ordenado.

Mina miró sorprendida el interior. Estaban todas las fotos que había en el anterior y muchas más nuevas, todas en orden.

-¿Có...cómo has conseguido tantas? - preguntó asombrada a su capitán.

-Bueno - sonrió - Todos han puesto de su parte a decir verdad.

Mina miró a su alrededor. Su madre, Sengoku, Kid y los suyos, los revolucionarios... todos la miraban con una sonrisa.

Así que todos habían puesto de su parte...

Habían fotos de sus primeros años con Law y los demás, de su época en la Armada, con Kid, de el último año después de la Guerra... Incluso su madre había conseguido traerle una foto que tenía guardada de ella, Hina y Roci cuando ésta aún era muy pequeña.

-¿Te gusta? - le preguntó el moreno.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Jamás podríais haberme dado algo mejor.

* * *

Kylian se tropezó con algo bastante grande.

De vez en cuando iba a visitar a su tío y a su padre, los cuales se reunían muy pocas veces, siendo ésta una de aquellas raras ocasiones. Al ser aliados, junto a los Mugiwara, a veces quedaban para hablar sobre sus cosas. El chico entonces aprovechaba para visitarlos a la vez, aunque también lo hacía por separado.

No quiso pertenecer a ninguna de las dos bandas, después del accidente sintió que ninguno de los dos soportaría verlo en el fondo, aunque en verdad ambos se alegraran de verlo. Kylian emprendió su propio viaje en solitario con el fin de poder encontrarse a sí mismo, pues después de aquello, sintió que su vida carecía de verdadero sentido.

-¿Hm? ¿Un álbum?

Comenzó a ojear las páginas de aquel viejo álbum de fotografías. Notó que su vista comenzaba a nublarse y se rascó los ojos.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no lo veía - dijo una voz tranquila por atrás - Tu madre jamás tuvo la buena costumbre de ordenar sus cosas.

El joven miró a su tío.

-Se lo regalamos entre todos cuando ella cumplió veinte años, aunque tiene también fotos bastante actuales, siempre le gustaron estas cosas.

Kylian observó las páginas. Su madre de niña junto a su tío Law como adolescente, fotos de ella cuando era revolucionaria, fotos de ella con su padre cuando eran jóvenes... Incluso había un par con su abuela Hina y él mismo siendo un crío.

-Vaya, lo has encontrado, pensé que esa mujer lo había perdido - dijo la voz del capitán pelirrojo de pronto - Me alegra saber que no es así...

Ambos, Trafalgar y Kid, comenzaron a ojear juntos las páginas de aquel libro y comentaban las fotos con una sonrisa.

El joven se sorprendió de verlos así. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía felices desde aquello. Y menos aún estando junto, por norma general siempre discutían al verse.

-Mira - le llamó el moreno a su sobrino - Cora-san.

-¿Cora-san?

-Tu abuelo, el marido de Hina - le aclaró Kid.

-El vínculo que nos une a tu madre y a mi es él - señaló al marine rubio de la foto - Él fue quien me salvó cuando era tan sólo un crío, y siempre estaré en deuda con él...

El abuelo Rocinante... Kylian tenía entendido que murió asesinado por su tío abuelo Doflamingo cuando su madre era una niña. Ya lo había visto en Dressrosa cuando fue de visita, pero ésta era la primera vez que lo veía como adulto.

-Joder, la genética es alucinante - dijo Kid sorprendido - Siempre pensé que te parecías más a mí, pero ahora que lo miro bien ya no sé a cuál de los dos te pareces más.

-Bueno, ese estúpido pelo rojo de tulipán tristemente es tuyo.

-¿A quién demonios le llamas tulipán, desgraciado? ¡Es el color del fuego! ¡Del peligro! - exclamó orgulloso, aunque una gota de sudor cayó por su cabeza al ver la cara del moreno.

Kylian se rió ante aquella escena, provocando que ambos lo miraran sorprendidos y pararan de discutir durante un momento.

Al igual que Mina, el joven pelirrojo había salido con una mirada permanentemente estoica. Su carácter solía ser serio y tranquilo, pero como buen hijo de Eustass Kid tenía explosiones de carácter muy intensas y se enfadaba con facilidad. Sin embargo, verlo si quiera sonreír, y aún más desde lo que pasó, era prácticamente un milagro.

Ambos se alegraron de verlo así.

-Me alegro de haberlo encontrado -dijo Law con nostalgia - Siempre consigue hacer feliz a la gente.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Este capítulo lo he querido hacer más... ¿blando? Me gusta en verdad más narrar este tipo de escenas en comparación a las de acción, no me considero muy buena haciendo éstas últimas jaja.**

 **Me pareció interesante el saber cómo celebraban los cumpleaños cada grupo importante en la vida de nuestra protagonista.**

 **En cuanto al final, me gustaría introducir de vez en cuando un poco de rasgos generales de la vida del hijo de Mina, aunque mi intención no es meterlo mucho en la historia, sin embargo, si os gusta la idea podéis comentármelo en las reviews *guiño guiño***

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado y ojalá que en este nuevo año os siga gustando mi historia tanto, o más, como el anterior**

 **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**


	14. Capítulo 14: Maldita

**Capítulo 14**

Todos se encontraban comiendo en la mesa el plato preparado por Penguin.

-¡Madre mía Penguin! - exclamó Sachi con la lengua de fuera - ¡Ésta vez sí que te has pasado con el picante!

-Lo siento - dijo el oso polar con cara triste.

-¿¡Pero tú de qué te disculpas!?

Mientras todos comentaban lo picante que estaba el plato, Law incluído, observaron que la pelirrosa no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión respecto a la comida, simplemente la masticaba.

-¿A... acaso no te pica, Mina-san? - le preguntó asombrada Diane.

-¿Hm? No... ¿Debería? - miró confundida al plato.

-¡Esa es nuestra Mina-san! - exclamó un tripulante - ¡Ni siquiera el plato más picante de Penguin puede con ella!

Todos la alabaron por su gran tolerancia al picante, pero Law la miró extrañado, Mina jamás había tenido un gran aguante al picante, y estando en la Armada pocos platillos exóticos probaría. Además, ella miraba al plato bastante confundida.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, el capitán mandó a Mina a venir a la consulta del barco, algo que la extrañó bastante, pues no se encontraba mal. Sachi y Penguin también estaban dentro

-Siéntate - le hizo señas para que lo hiciera.

Mina no le preguntó a su capitán a qué venía todo esto, pero sentía que él parecía bastante preocupado.

Le metió de pronto una cuchara en la boca y ella se tragó el contenido sin poner ninguna cara. los tres la miraron asombrados.

-¿Qué te parece el sabor? - le preguntó Law serio mientras la observaba y apuntaba cosas en su libreta.

-Pues no sé, nada fuera de lo común.

Sachi y Penguin pusieron cara de angustia.

-¡Pero si el aceite de bacalao es lo más horrible que existe en el mundo! - dijo Penguin.

-¿Era aceite de bacalao? - preguntó sorprendida Mina - No sabe para nada así... ¿Es alguna receta nueva acaso?

Ahora Law le puso enfrente una lámina.

-¿De qué color es ésto?

-Rosa claro.

Se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

-Es fucsia Mina.

-¿Enserio? - dijo otra vez sorprendida.

El cirujano le hizo unas cuantas pruebas más y cerró la libreta tras terminarlas.

Suspiró.

-Sabía en el fondo que algo así pasaría.

-¿Qué ocurre? - la segunda de abordo ya comenzaba a impacientarse, no entendía el por qué de todas esas pruebas tontas, que, encima había hecho mal.

-Mina - se sentó enfrente de ella y la miró preocupado a los ojos - ¿No te sientes rara últimamente? ¿La comida no sientes que sabe toda igual?

A la revolucionaria le sorprendió aquella pregunta.

-Ahora que lo dices... Sí que desde que volví de la guerra mi sentido del gusto ha cambiado un poco...

-No sólo tu sentido del gusto, ya no ves los colores con la misma nitidez ni te percatas de olores fuertes.

Ella puso cara de asombro ¿Cómo sabía eso él? Pensó siempre que sería un efecto colateral de la guerra o imaginación suya, algún traumatismo cerebral a lo mejor, pero nada grave, al menos ella no lo veía tan grave...

-Sé que piensas que no te controla - señaló la katana de filo rojo - Pero no es así. Utilizar armas poseídas o malditas por demonios tienen muchos efectos secundarios, no sólo te provocan locura si no tienes fuerza de voluntad. Tú la usas todo el tiempo, la llevas hasta para dormir.

-Él no ejerce influencia en mi. Nunca he hecho nada para...

-Tú katana es aquella más maldita en el mundo, ni siquiera la de Zoro-ya o la mía le pueden hacer frente. Mina- la miró fijamente - El demonio te está poseyendo aunque no te des cuenta, está apagando poco a poco tus sentidos.

Aquello la alertó bastante ¿Iba enserio? Pero no tenía sentido, ella tenía una voluntad inquebrantable, jamás le había permitido hacer mella en su cuerpo, excepto por el brazo, y ella controlaba la medida en la que el brazo se mostraba, pues podía ser perfectamente ser un brazo demoníaco de dos metros en lugar de un miembro fantasma.

De pronto recordó.

Era cierto, aquel día en la guerra sufrió demasiados daños y ni ella misma pudo explicar por qué seguía viva. En algún momento de la batalla sintió el crujido de sus costillas y de algún hueso de la pierna y de la mano, pero no sintió ningún dolor lo suficientemente intenso como para parar de luchar. Cuando despertó Law le dijo que casi todas sus costillas y huesos habían quedado rotas o fracturadas, que el simple hecho de que pudiera haber seguido en pie aquel día era un milagro. Ella pensó que sería el subidón de adrenalina del momento.

-Cuando usas la katana no sientes dolor ¿verdad?

-Sí... es como si no me sintiera ni cansada ni adolorida... Espera - exclamó - ¿Por eso perdí contra Stussy en aquella isla? ¿Porque al no llevar a Shodai conmigo fui más débil?

-No, no fuiste más débil, fuiste menos temeraria. El dolor y el cansancio son señales del cuerpo que existen para no autodestruirnos, si no sientes dolor tu cuerpo no tiene ataduras y puedes explotar toda tu fuerza y potencial en general, pero esa misma ventaja puede matarte - tocó a Shodai - Cuando la usas inhibe tus sentidos y te hace dejar de percibir el dolor, por lo que eres más fuerte en batalla y las heridas que de normal te tirarían al suelo no se sienten más que meros rasguños sin importancia.

-Yo no...

-Pero eso no significa que el daño no esté allí. Huesos rotos son huesos rotos, heridas abiertas son heridas abiertas, y ninguna magia o maldición puede cambiar eso. No sentirlo puede provocar que un día de éstos acabes destruyendote y ni te percates de ello.

Mina lo miró. Law pocas veces la había visto así.

Ella realmente tenía miedo.

* * *

Mina miró fijamente el tenedor mientras se terminaba la cena a solas en la cocina. Observó la katana que descansaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo has podido?

-Mina, por favor - sonó una voz en su cabeza, era el demonio de la katana - ¿Acaso nunca has escuchado las historias que cuentan sobre el destino de los que me empuñan? - sonaba bastante divertido - Hiciste un pacto conmigo. Y durará hasta el día de tu muerte.

Se clavó con fuerza el cubierto en el reverso de la mano.

-¡Hey! ¿Pero qué demonios haces? - exclamó Law mientras la pillaba a tiempo y rápidamente paraba el sangrado de su mano.

-No me ha dolido.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón, no me duele. No he sentido nada. Nada.

Law se sorprendió al ver como sus ojos expresaban un miedo que pocas veces había podido observar en ella.

-Encontraré una solución - la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos - Te lo juro.

* * *

Diane y Jean Bart estaban entrenando juntos simulando una batalla. Ambos parecían bastante cansados, pues aunque no lo pareciera, la chica era bastante fuerte y le daba buena guerra al ex capitán pirata.

-Has mejorado bastante Diane.

-¡Gracias! He entrenado bastante - miró a su capitán mientras éste leía un libro en la cubierta - Pero aún no soy lo suficiente - cerró los puños.

-Diane...

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Vayamos a preguntarle a Mina-san si nos puede entrenar un poco! Nadie es más fuerte que ella, bueno, a parte del capitán.

Ambos se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones del submarino destinada a ser una pequeña sala de entrenamiento, allí se encontraba la revolucionaria entrenando un poco con la katana.

-¡Mina-san!

-¿Hm?

-Hola Mina-san, hemos venido a preguntarte si no te importaría darnos alguna clase de lucha - dijo Jean Bart.

-¡Sí! - exclamó entusiasmada la morena - ¡Me encantaría ser tan fuerte como tú!

-¿Como yo? - preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

Se rió.

Pero no era aquella bonita risa que de vez en cuando dejaba ver. No. Era una risa muy perturbadora que comenzó como una entre los dientes, pero acabó siendo alta y amarga. A Diane le recordó a Doflamingo, él tenía esa misma risa perturbadora.

-¿Mi...Mina-san?

-¿Por qué? - preguntó ella ya calmada su risa - ¿Por qué piensas que ser como yo está bien?

Aquello pilló un poco por sorpresa a la morena.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque eres genial, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, nada te da miedo y afrontas cualquier peligro siempre con la cabeza bien alta. La gente te admira y te tiene respeto, has vivido cientos de aventuras y ahora todos te tienen como una leyenda ¿Quién no querría ser como tú?

La pelirrosa sonrió. Se miró a las manos.

-Ya casi no siento el sabor de las comidas ¿Sabes? Todo me sabe igual.

Ambos piratas la miraron con cara de asombro.

-Ya no puedo oler aquellas cosas deliciosas de la cocina, ni siquiera las asquerosas como el pescado podrido. El submarino ya no lo veo amarillo brillante y el cielo cada vez me parece que tiene un azul más apagado.

-¿Mina-san? De qué est...

-Tampoco puedo dormir por las noches sin despertarme gritando por las pesadillas, a pesar de que sé que ya no hay nada que temer - apretó los puños con fuerza - Es como si me estuviera consumiendo poco a poco sin darme cuenta.

-Yo no sabía...

-¿El qué? ¿Que me estoy autodestruyendo poco a poco? ¿Que sé que podría parar en cualquier momento y sin embargo continúo haciéndome daño todo el tiempo? - agarró con fuerza el mango de su katana - Sé que ésto me está poseyendo cada vez más y sin embargo sigo empuñándola y luchando con ella ¿Por qué? Porque ya no sé vivir sin hacerme daño. He sufrido tanto que ya no sé qué es vivir sin miedo. Ya no siento el dolor ni aún siendo algo que realmente quiero.

Ambos la miraron preocupados, jamás la habían visto así.

-Mina, no vas a morir, Law no lo permitirá - dijo el hombre.

-Él mismo me lo ha dicho. Llegará un día en el que sin darme cuenta acabaré por destruirme. Son los efectos secundarios de la vida que he decidido llevar. Y ya no lo puedo parar.

* * *

-¿Diga? - sonó una voz detrás del Den Den Mushi.

-¡Hola desgraciado! ¡Soy Eustass Kid, el futuro rey de los piratas! - pareció que la nueva voz había arrebatado el altavoz al anterior.

-Eustass-ya, es patético ese saludo, deja que Killer-ya coja el teléfono a partir de ahora - dijo el moreno sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

-¡Trafalgar! ¿Qué demonios haces llamándome?

-Por mucho que me moleste admitirlo eres una persona... importante para Mina, así que te tengo que pedir un favor.

-¿Ohhhhh? ¿Un favor de parte del _grandísimo_ cirujano de la muerte? - se estaba burlando descaradamente y Law cada segundo que pasaba se arrepentía de aquella llamada - ¡Hey Killer! ¡Trafalgar me...

-Hazme el favor de cerrar la boca Eustass-ya - le calló rápidamente - Me voy a ir a Wano durante un tiempo.

-¿Wano? ¿Para qué mierdas ibas a querer regresar a ese lugar? ¿No tuviste suficiente con Kaido o qué?

-Mina está mal y creo que ahí encontraré una solución para su mal.

-¿Enferma? Oi Trafalgar ¿Qué demonos le ocurre?

Tras explicarle toda la situación al pelirrojo, éste dejó de usar el tono de voz condescendiente por uno serio.

-Joder Trafalgar, normal que esté mal, se supone que eres el mejor médico de todo el Grand Line y vas y le sueltas esa mierda. Me jode admitirlo pero eres la persona en quien más confía y que le hayas dicho en pocas palabras que se está muriendo no creo que la hiciera nada feliz.

-Las katanas Kitetsu fueron forjadas por un famoso herrero de Wano, el señor Kitetsu. Utilizó sus habilidades para encerrar el alma de un demonio dentro de ellas y lo debilitó dividiéndola en tres, la tercera siendo la más débil. Si voy a Wano es posible que alguien me diga cómo arreglar, o al menos controlar, la maldición.

-¿Y qué coño quieres que haga yo si puedo saberlo?

-Ella no puede venir conmigo, hay un posible escenario en el que no haya forma de arreglarlo y no quiero que esté en primera línea para escucharlo.

-Tiene lógica, nadie quiere saber que su mal es terminal.

-Por eso mismo quiero que se quede una temporada contigo.

Aquello sorprendió bastante al pelirrojo, sabía que el moreno estaba muy encariñado con la pelirrosa y, dejarla ir aunque fuera por poco tiempo, significaba que era muy importante para él.

-¿Cómo vas a convencerla de que haga algo así? No tiene motivo alguno para abandonarte, y menos por un tiempo indeterminado.

-¿Sabes por qué dejé que se marchara a la Armada? - no escuchó una respuesta detrás del caracol - Porque por aquel entonces me estaba consumiendo en mi propio odio hacia Doflamingo todos los días, no había ni un sólo momento en el que dejara de pensar en mi venganza. No era sano. Mina siempre ha sido muy susceptible aunque no lo parezca ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña que ve odio todos los días de la persona a la que más admira que eso no es lo correcto? No digo que en la Armada no haya visto cosas horribles, las vió y probablemente cosas que ni tú ni yo podamos imaginar, pero eso fue algo que ella descubrió por sí misma, fue un odio que desarrolló por su cuenta.

-No te entiendo.

-¿Qué sentido tiene arrastrar a alguien en odio ajeno?

Era muy triste que Law dijera eso, en el fondo, Eustass respetaba bastante al cirujano.

-Ella no se opondrá a mis órdenes, no está en su carácter desobedecerme, pero no tiene sentido obligarla, así que ven y haz como que discutes conmigo para que ella esté en tu barco un tiempo.

-A ver si lo he pillado ¿Quieres que te monte una escena? - estaba bastante confuso.

-Podrías llamarlo así.

-Hecho - dijo mientras se formaba una enorme sonrisa en su cara.


	15. Capítulo 15: Pésima actuación

**Muy buenas! Sé que hace ya unas dos semanas que no subo capítulo, pero han sido las dos semanas de exámenes finales de semestre en la uni y he estado muy ocupada, pero ya por fin se ha acabado esa tortura y volvemos a lo que de verdad nos importa a todos jajaja. Para compensar, ésta semana habrá dos capítulos, uno hoy y otro el domingo como siempre.**

 **En fin, disculpad la tardanza y disfrutad del capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Law había decidido repentinamente atracar el submarino en el puerto de un pueblo cercano a su ruta para "repostar provisiones", algo que muchos no entendieron, pues el barco estaba bastante bien provisionado para varias semanas.

-¿Por qué necesitamos más provisiones, capitán? - preguntó Diane a su capitán.

-Vamos a estar un tiempo en alta mar, prefiero prevenir.

-Acaso... ¿Vamos a hacer un viaje muy largo sin paradas?

-Sí.

La morena quiso hacerle más preguntas, pero él se adelantó rápidamente, dejándola atrás.

-Parece nervioso, no es típico de él - dijo Jean Bart por detrás.

-Desde luego... me pregunto en qué estará pensando... - dijo preocupada. No era muy usual verlo tan raro. Normalmente su capitán era más bien paciente y relajado, se tomaba las cosas con bastante calma.

* * *

Mina observaba en silencio cómo su capitán iba a un paso muy acelerado por todos los puestos del mercado, obligando al resto de la tripulación a acelerar el paso y comprar con rapidez.

-¿Qué le pasa? Parece muy ansioso - escuchó a varios miembros hablar por lo bajo atrás de ella. Sí que era cierto que algo parecía molestar al moreno sin duda, parecía un gato alterado por sentir un terremoto venir.

Todos querían una explicación a aquel comportamiento, y a decir verdad esperaban que fuera le segunda a bordo quien preguntara, pero ella simplemente lo dejó hacer. Si algo Mina sabía muy bien era que forzar a Law a decir algo que él no había expresado ya era tiempo perdido.

Al terminar aquella carrera todos se sentaron agotados en una taberna y pidieron bebida para relajarse. Law y Mina se sentaron en una mesa a parte del resto de los tripulantes de la banda.

-¿Por qué se han sentado solos? - preguntó Bepo tristón - Creo que voy a disculparme.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto? - le dijo Penguin.

-Sí que es raro que se siente solo con ella - todos observaron la mesa en la que estaban - Y no están hablando de nada...

En efecto, no hablaban de nada. Ambos se encontraban sentados enfrente del otro en total silencio. Law estaba escribiendo cosas en una libreta mientras la pelirrosa esperaba pacientemente y después se la cedió para que escribiera.

-Parecen las cuentas del barco - dijo uno susurrando - Ella suele ayudar al capitán en eso, pero no entiendo por qué las están haciendo ahora.

PUM

Un sonido de una puerta azotado desvió la atención de todos, excepto del moreno y la pelirrosa, para observar quién había entrado.

-¡Trafalgar, maldito! - gritó Eustass Kid - ¡Menuda sorpresa encontrarte en un sitio como éste! Acaso... ¿Me persigues? - una enorme sonrisa sarcástica inundaba su rostro - Bueno, soy el futuro rey de los piratas al fin y al cabo - se acercó a donde éste se encontraba sentado - Es normal que la plebe quiera estar en el mismo lugar que yo.

"Te estás divirtiendo ¿eh?" pensó el cirujano con una sonrisa de desagrado en la cara mientras el pelirrojo le sonreía.

-Estamos ocupados ahora Eustass-ya, no molestes.

-¿Hum? ¿En qué? ¿En comprobar tu idiotez?

Conforme los segundos pasaban, la cara del cirujano de la muerte iba adquiriendo una mueca de desagrado cada vez más grande.

"Eres un pésimo actor" pensó hacia sus adentros. Miró a Mina disimuladamente, la cual había ignorado por completo la aparición del pelirrojo y seguía absorta con los cálculos.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces? - preguntó secamente.

-¿HA? ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga? - se aproximó a él con otra sonrisa - Bueno, no esperaba encontrarme a tu banda de los sombreros estúpidos.

-No quiero que alguien con _esos_ pantalones me hable sobre el buen gusto - lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Para que lo sepas son un diseño exclusivo que sólo la gente increíble como yo puede tener, no los amargados como tú.

-¿Los pantalones cortos y las medias de rejilla del de ahí también son para gente guay como tú, Eustass-ya? - señaló con la mirada a Wires mientra éste se señalaba confundido a sí mismo.

Ambos se mostraron los dientes como perros rabiosos.

Law lo miró fijamente con GRAN desagrado. Con la mirada ambos se hablaban en silencio, era como telepatía.

"Eres un idiota molesto".

"¿Te recuerdo quién mierdas me pidió que viniera?"

"Actúa mejor o ella se dará cuenta, joder".

"A mi nadie me manda, y menos tú Trafalgar".

Todos observaron las chispas que salían de sus miradas con una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas.

-Un placer veros de nuevo chicos - saludó Killer a Sachi y Penguin ignorando a su capitán.

-Lo mismo decimos, Killer-san - contestaron mientras aún miraban de reojo a su capitán.

De pronto, Mina detuvo el boli. Todos la miraron.

"Definitivamente se ha dado cuenta" pensaron los dos piratas a la vez nerviosos, olvidando su disputa telepática por completo.

-¿Killer-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Todos los presentes se cayeron de la silla.

-¿Enserio se acaba de percatar de la presencia de ésos dos? - preguntó Diane confundida.

-¿Y yo qué joder? ¿No te alegras de verme? - le dijo Kid acercándose a ella.

La pelirrosa lo miró fijamente. Después puso cara de sorpresa.

-¡Eustass! ¿Qué haces aquí? No te había visto.

Todos se volvieron a caer de las sillas.

-Maldito Trafalgar - maldijo Kid con un puño cerrado.

-¿Y a mí por qué demonios me maldices?

-Por tu jodida culpa ella ya no me presta atención - la señaló con un dedo mientras le gritaba al moreno - ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! ¡Le vas a pegar tu estupidez!

-¿De qué mierdas me hablas? - contestó con un tic nervioso en el ojo. No estaba actuando ahora, de verdad se estaba estresando al escuchar su irritante voz.

-Lo que a Mina le hace falta son unas vacaciones - dijo cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza - Todo el mundo debería descansar cada cierto tiempo de tu presencia, entiende que eres agotador Trafalgar.

"Tú sí que eres cansino" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, tanto los piratas del Corazón, como los de la banda del pelirrojo.

-Kid... - dijo Mina con una cara de cansancio.

-¡Decidido! - exclamó mientras señalaba con el dedo índice al techo - Te vienes conmigo. La cargó como a un saco de patatas, algo que ella no se esperaba, pues intentó bajarse del hombro del pirata enseguida.

-¿Qué haces si se puede saber, tulipán? - preguntó el moreno con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos a descansar de ti por un tiempo ¿Verdad, Mina?

-¡Suelta a nuestra segunda de abordo, troglodita! - exclamaron varios tripulantes indignados.

-Haz lo que quieras - le giró los ojos y se terminó la bebida que antes había exclamaron un "¡EEEEEEEHHHHHH!" con los brazos en el aire ante la impasividad del capitán con ojeras -Estoy demasiado cansado y ocupado como para discutir contigo.

-Pero capitán... - intentó replicar Jean Bart.

-Iré a por ella en cuanto lo acabe - alzó el vaso de sake en alto para que lo viera el pelirrojo - Yo de ti me daría prisa si quieres que tus estupideces salgan bien.

Mina miró con impasividada su capitán mientras éste se bebía sin ninguna prisa el vaso que tenía en su mano.

Sin embargo escuchó como Kid tarareaba feliz mientras aún la cargaba.

-No sé qué habéis planeado ambos, pero sin duda actuar no es lo vuestro.

-Tú disfruta de las vistas - le contestó ignorando su comentario mientras por dentro tragaba saliva. Era más que obvio que algo se olía, pero que ella no le siguiera insistiendo se lo tenía que agradecer a ese carácter indiferente de la pelirrosa, le ahorraba muchos problemas y posibles preguntas o rabietas.

-En fin, ya vendrá cuando me necesite - suspiró ella sin poner más resistencia a ser cargada por el pirata. Miró al chico que la cargaba con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Vamos a tener una cita de nuevo acaso, Eustass?

-¿Cita?

-La de la última vez fue muy divertida.

De repente Kid se acordó. Es cierto, _aquello_ fue una cita...

Frunció el ceño.

-No digas tonterías.

-A mi me pareció encantador.

-Cállate mujer, no me hagas devolverte.

Ella se rió.

 _-Hace dos años, en una isla oculta en el Nuevo mundo cercana a Wano -_

Aquello era un completo desastre.

Eustass kid observó nervioso de reojo a la hermosa chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Ella se estaba comiendo un helado con bastante tranquilidad. Ambos permanecían en silencio. En verdad llevaban ya unos 15 minutos largos sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro. Todo muy incómodo... o al menos para él.

De pronto, ella dejó de lamer el helado y comenzó a hablar sin mirarle a la cara.

-Acaso... ¿Esto es una cita?

El pirata casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-¿Enserio es necesaria esa pregunta? - dijo aún tosiendo avergonzado.

Pero ella no mentía, aquello era una cita... O al menos esa era la intención que tenía el pirata al principio cuando la invitó a que fueran juntos a pasar el día a solas por la isla en la que se encontraba la base secreta. Obviamente por lugares en los que no pudieran ser molestados por el resto, sobre todo el idiota de Apoo.

Sin embargo, más que una cita, aquello estaba empezando a parecer un paseo incómodo.

Bastante incómodo.

Seguro que ella se estaba aburriendo un montón, pensaría que Eustass Kid es el hombre más aburrido del planeta y que para estar con un soso prefería irse con Trafalgar y hablar de cosas aburridas que sólo a él le interesan.

No ayudaba el que ella tuviera esa mirada estoica de manera permanente en su rostro siempre. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Contenta? ¿Aburrida? ¿Confundida? ¿Indecisa? ¿Hambrienta? ¿¡EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO ESA MUJER!?

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras éste parecía tener una conversación muy intensa consigo mismo, poniendo la cara cada vez más roja, probablemente del esfuerzo de pensar tanto.

Kid se percató de que ella esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta anteriormente formulada y dejó de pensar en todas aquellas preguntas que rondaban a gran velocidad por su cabeza.

-Esa era la intención...

-Ya veo - dijo volviendo a apartar la mirada y a continuar lamiendo su helado- Nunca he tenido una cita antes ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer?

El hombre se quedó en blanco. Pese a la imagen que daba de hombre seguro de sí mismo con las mujeres en verdad era igual de inexperto que ella.

-Yo... Jamás he tenido una cita - murmuró en voz muy baja.

-¿Hm? ¿Has dicho algo?

-¡QUE YO JAMÁS HE TENIDO UNA CITA, JODER! ¿CONTENTA?

Ella lo miró fijamente. kid no sabía muy bien qué clase de cara era esa.

"Me he pasado tres pueblos, ahora me va a odiar".

Pero sin embargo, ella soltó su típica risilla extraña por lo bajo.

-Ya veo.

Él se sonrojó. Sentía que sus pulsaciones se aceleraban bastante. Maldición, le iba a dar una taquicardia a ese paso.

La miró fijamente ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Besarla? Técnicamente sería su primer beso, bueno, ya lo hizo estando muy borracho hacía tiempo, no estaba orgulloso de ello, ni siquiera de acordaba muy bien. Fue una vergüenza, Killer se rió de él durante un mes por aquello. Seguro que para ella fue traumático. Encima seguro que la había apestado al ron y sake o la había manchado de pintalabios ¿Por qué demonios se tuvo que descontrolar tanto? Si volvía a intentarlo ahora seguro que ella le haría una cobra magistral como mínimo ¿Alguna vez le habían hecho una cobra? No que él recordara...

-Kid.

Volvió al mundo real. No podía seguir pensando tanto en las cosas, la estaba dejando en espera todo el tiempo.

-Acaso ¿estás nervioso? - mostró su sonrisa sarcástica patentada.

-No me vaciles.

-Ya veo.

-No me vengas con un "ya veo" - dijo imitándola.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

Esto estaba siendo patético ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo?

La revolucionaria se levantó y extendió una mano con la intención de que el pelirrojo la agarrara.

-¿Nos movemos?

El pirata ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Hacia dónde?

Ella desvió la mirada al infinito.

-¿Acaso importa?

En aquel momento Kid sintió como sus emociones se desbordaban ante una actitud tan guay por parte de ella, sin embargo, la pelirrosa en verdad dijo eso porque quería irse de allí inmediatamente a causa de las molestias que le comenzaba a causar la arena.


	16. Capítulo 16: Acaso ¿Un mal sueño?

**Capítulo 16**

Kid observaba a su hijo practicar con una espada bastante grande para su estatura, si que era cierto que para sus diez años era mucho más alto que el resto de niños de su edad, pero aún así no veía el caso a verlo esforzarse tanto para levantarla.

-¿No deberías practicar con una más pequeña? - le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su altura.

-Cuando sea mayor lucharé con espadas grandes ¿Por qué debería entretenerme con las de niños? - al igual que su madre ladeaba la cabeza cuando preguntaba.

El pirata no le siguió insistiendo.

De pronto, los movimientos del chico se detuvieron al ver a su madre pasar a lo lejos mientras ésta hablaba con Trafalgar, a quien se quedó mirando fijamente.

-El tío Law tiene una espada muy larga en comparación a la de mamá - miró a su padre - Pero tú eres más alto ¿La tuya sería aún más grande? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Kid sonrió pícaramente.

-Sin lugar a dudas, pregúntaselo a tu madre.

Un golpe en su cabeza sonó de repente.

-Eres un idiota por hablarle así a tu hijo - dijo Killer por detrás resoplando - No le traumatices antes de tiempo, ya es suficiente castigo tenerte como padre.

Kid se sobaba la cabeza mientras miraba con desprecio al rubio.

-No tienes respeto hacia nadie.

Los dos adultos se fijaron en cómo el niño admiraba la katana de filo rojo que la pelirrosa llevaba colgando de su cintura.

-A veces - dijo sin dejar de mirarla - Siento como si me llamara... - los dos piratas lo miraron alterados.

-Dime que no la has tocado - le preguntó seriamente Kid.

-No, mamá no me deja - los miró - ¿Por qué?

-Porque está maldita - le respondió el enmascarado - Tocarla te puede volver loco.

\- Mamá no está loca.

-Sufrió mucho para no estarlo.

Kylian los miró y después volvió a dirigir sus ojos morados hacia el arma. Cuando la miraba sentía que voces en su cabeza comenzaban a hablarle sin parar sobre cosas que

el no comprendía... aún.

-Kylian - escuchó decir a su padre serio - No la toques nunca ¿Vale?

El niño observó la seriedad en el rostro de su padre con sus ojos impasibles. No entendía por qué estaban tan alterados, él no creía en maldiciones o supersticiones, pero aún así decidió decir que sí a las palabras de los dos adultos.

Sus ojos continuaron observando el filo rojo, el cual le devolvía el reflejo de su propia mirada aún demasiado inocente como para comprender las palabras de su padre. Para un niño que aún no conocía el dolor ni la desesperación aquellas palabras no eran más que eso... palabras.

 _-11 años más tarde-_

Sentía que su cabeza daba mil vueltas e iba a vomitar en cualquier instante.

¿Cómo podía haber acabado todo así?

Sus padres estaban delante suya, prácticamente sin vida.

Por su culpa.

¿Por qué han tenido que salvarlo? Él jamás se lo pidió. Él no quería. Él no quería que sucediera todo esto.

Alzó la mano derecha hacia delante con dificultades, intentando alcanzarlos, a pesar de que ni él, ni mucho menos ellos, podían alcanzarlo.

Algo se sentó encima del chico con violencia, evitando que éste pudiera levantarse del suelo.

Comenzó a gritar de la impotencia que sintió al saber que no podía hacer nada, sin darse cuenta de que _aquello_ le estaba mordiendo el brazo izquierdo.

 _Aquello_ iba a terminar de matarlos. Justo enfrente de él. Y él no iba a poder hacer nada.

El dolor que sentía era tan grande que ni se percató de la garra que le comenzó a perforar el ojo izquierdo, él tan sólo quería llegar a ellos.

Unas voces comenzaron a hablarle sin cesar, era la katana de su madre, que estaba a su derecha tirada.

No iba a permitir que _aquello_ les fuera a hacer más daño. No se iba a quedar quieto mientras veía a sus padres morir enfrente de él.

Comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a ella, provocando que el monstruo encima de él apretara más los dientes y la carne de su brazo comenzara a separarse, pero él siguió adelante.

Law, sin poder hacer nada a causa de las graves heridas que también tenía, observó con lágrimas en los ojos a su sobrino luchar por conseguir alcanzar a Shodai.

-No lo hagas, para - intentó advertirle mientras escupía sangre por la boca - ¡Para!

Pero era demasiado tarde, en cuanto su mano derecha tocó la empuñadura, ésta cambió de una katana a una espada enorme que más bien parecía un trozo de metal.

Kylian escuchó en su cabeza una voz que le dijo "Has hecho un trato conmigo", pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, la empuñó con fuerza y despegó al monstruo de su ojo, del cual ya sólo quedaba una cuenca vacía.

Los dientes terminaron de apretar su brazo izquierdo mientras el pelirrojo, con ayuda de la espada, le partía el cráneo.

Con una furia que jamás había sentido, miró con odio a aquello que sostenía a sus padres, y, sin sentir dolor alguno sobre su ojo inexistente y su miembro arrancado, fue directo a ensartarle el filo de la espada y matarlo de una vez por todas.

Law no iba a perder la conciencia. No podía, tenía que salvarlos a todos, él era el único médico capaz. A pesar de las enormes heridas que tenía y la gran cantidad de sangre que perdía por segundos, consiguió levantarse a duras penas, para ver unos ojos morados llenos de rabia y dolor perder la cordura poco a poco.

¿Acaso iba a volver a perderlos de la misma forma que cuando era niño? ¿Sin poder hacer nada? Iba a salvarlo costara lo que costara, aunque fuera a costa de su propia vida. Mina y Cora-san lo matarían si no lo hiciera, y él no pensaba volver a perder a alguien con los ojos morados por tercera vez.

No.

No iba a volver a permitirlo.

* * *

Trafalgar Law se despertó de aquella pesadilla mientras sudaba.

Aquello había sido tan real. _Demasiado_ real.

Sintió algo húmedo en su mejillas y se las tocó.

-¿Estoy...llorando? - dijo mientra se secaba los ojos.

¿Quién era aquel chico pelirrojo que tanto le importaba y que tanto le recordaba a Cora-san?

-Capitán - escuchó a Penguin abrir la puerta - Ya casi hemos llegado a Wano... ¿Te has dormido mientras leías?

Law, aún confundido, miró los libros amontonados encima de su mesa. Se sacudió la cabeza para olvidar aquellos pensamientos y volver al presente.

-Haz que todos se cambien con ropas del lugar, no quiero que nos reconozcan y nos hagan otro maldito banquete - se levantó de la silla y se estiró.

Al contrario que Luffy, a Law no le gustaba nada ser el centro de atención, y sabía que si Momonosuke o alguno de su corte lo reconocían le iban a andar molestado con fiestas y celebraciones. Iba a lo que iba y tenía prisa, si tardaba demasiado corría el riesgo de que fuera demasiado tarde para ella.

Y aún era demasiado pronto para eso.

* * *

Mina también se despertó de una pesadilla, pero olvidó de qué iba al segundo de despertarse pues, de tantas que tenía, había aprendido a bloquearlas y olvidarlas enseguida.

Sin embargo esta vez la sensación era diferente. Como si _sintiera_ de verdad el sufrimiento de aquel tercero en su sueño. De aquel chico de pelo rojo de ojos morados. ¿Acaso era un familiar? Imposible, sólo quedaban ella y su tío Doflamingo, todos los demás estaban muertos.

-¿Hm? - remoloneó Kid al ser despertado - ¿Y ahora qué?

-Nada. Un mal sueño.

El pirata la miró de reojo sin estar satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Parece que algo más te moleste.

-Era... tan real... - se miró el estómago. La herida ya no estaba, bueno ¿Qué esperaba acaso de un sueño?

-Sabes - le dijo Kid con voz medio dormida - A veces sueño con un chico con el pelo rojo como el mío - Mina abrió los ojos sorprendida, la descripción era muy parecida a la suya propia - Siempre que lo veo llora, pero por algún motivo que no comprendo no me pone de los nervios... Me da pena.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un segundo.

-Llora porque sufre por mi culpa, pero no lo entiendo, no lo conozco - se paró un momento - Pero siento en el fondo que es muy importante para mi.

Mina dirigió si mirada a un punto perdido de la pared.

-Es sólo un sueño - su voz no tenía ningún sentimiento en general - No significa nada.

-Hawkins a veces decía que si dos personas tenían el mismo sueño entonces era una premonición.

-¿Crees en los adivinos, Eustass?

Kid se rió.

-No, simplemente te digo lo que ese loco de las cartas una vez me dijo - se dio la vuelta y se volvió a acomodar - Tú misma lo has dicho, ha sido sólo un mal sueño.

* * *

Delante de ella podía ver a su hijo gritar de rabia mientras empuñaba a aquel demonio aprovechado de las desgracias ajenas mientras ella sólo podía mirar aquella escena estando moribunda, o tal vez herida de muerte. Ningún miembro de su cuerpo respondía a pesar de que ella lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió a Kid detrás de ella, en la misma pose penosa que ella. Su respiración irregular a penas le llegaba a la nuca.

El recuerdo de aquella conversación le vino de pronto a la mente.

-Así que no era sólo un mal sueño ¿Eh?


	17. Capítulo 17: Creando lazos

**Capítulo 17**

 **Valeee, pues ahora resulta que el nombre del personaje que yo había llamado Diane se llama Ikkaku, esto ha sido revelado en el SBS nº83. Así que a partir de ahora cambiad de vuestras mentes el nombre "Diane" por el de "** **Ikkaku" jajaja.**

* * *

Ikkaku miraba de reojo a su capitán mientras éste daba la orden de atracar en el puerto a sus tripulantes. Podía ver ya la costa del país de Wano muy cerca. Iban a atracar en zona fuera del muelle principal ya que, al igual que en Dressrosa, no quería llamar la atención de los ciudadanos.

Hacía ya dos semanas casi que se lo preguntó y aún no había obtenido una respuesta del todo clara, pero tras los acontecimientos a penas ocurridos era consciente de que no era el mejor momento hablar de ello.

Suspiró y agitó la cabeza hacia los lados.

No era momento para pensar sólo en ella, su querida segunda de abordo tenía problemas y esta vez era su turno de cuidarla, tal y como ella siempre hacía con el resto.

 _-Hace dos semanas-_

-¡Mina-san! - exclamó Ikkaku seria y decidida - ¡Lucha contra mi, por favor!

Mina despertó de su siesta, tirada encima de la barandilla de la cubierta del submarino, y, aún con cara de dormida, miró a su compañera.

-¿Qué?

 _-El día anterior-_

Lo cierto es que el día anterior Sachi, Jean Bart e Ikkaku habían tenido una conversación de lo más entretenida

Los chicos habían pillado, para variar, a la morena observando desde detrás de una puerta a su guapo capitán leyendo con detenimiento un libro bastante gordo.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó Jean Bart con curiosidad.

La joven se asustó y se giró rápidamente totalmente avergonzada.

-¡Chicos! ¡Menuda sorpresa! jajajaja ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

Ambos dejaron caer una gota de sudor tras su cabeza.

-Ikkaku, deberías preguntarle de una vez por todas al capitán - dijo suspirando el pelirrojo.

-¿E...El qué? - preguntó ella haciéndose la loca.

-Chica, no conozco tan bien a Law como Sachi, pero no creo que te corte en mil trozos por pedirle salir alguna vez juntos.

Ella se avergonzó.

-No creo que él quiera - suspiró - No con alguien como yo.

-¿Alguien como tú?

-Ya sabéis, débil - miró a otro lado.

Ambos piratas se miraron con fastidio, era una molestia ese comportamiento.

-¿No crees de que ya va siendo hora de que dejes de medirte con Mina? No es ninguna competición - le contestó suspirando cansado el joven

La joven se quedó pensativa. No lo veía como una competición contra la pelirrosa, simplemente pensaba que Law únicamente se fijaría en chicas del nivel de su preciosa segunda de abordo. Sin embargo se le ocurrió una gran idea.

 _-Presente-_

-¡Y por eso! ¡Si consigo ganarte le pediré una cita al capitán! - le gritó con decisión.

La pelirrosa, sin embargo, parecía estar más concentrada en preguntar qué había de desayunar que en la historia de su compañera.

-¡Oi! - exclamó - ¡Préstame atención, que es serio! ¡Y además son las seis de la tarde, ya pasó el desayuno hace mucho tiempo! - dijo enfadada.

La joven la miró con cara de indiferencia.

-Me parece una tontería.

"Al menos es sincera" pensó la morena con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

-Por favooooor - le rogó.

Mina suspiró con verdadera molestia e hizo un gesto con la mano como seña de que aceptaba finalmente, provocando un pequeño grito de emoción por parte de la otra.

Trafalgar Law salía de su camarote para tomar un poco el aire, pero se extrañó al ver a Ikkaku y a Mina en posición de batalla.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? - le preguntó a Bepo.

-Parece ser que Ikkaku se ha propuesto luchar contra Mina.

-Ah, entrenamiento.

Todos miraron de reojo al capitán. Claramente no era un "simple" entrenamiento.

Sin embargo el moreno decidió quedarse a observar la batalla por pura curiosidad. Ni él era capaz de darle un golpe a su segunda de a bordo, sería... curioso ver cómo la otra lo intentaba.

-Pero - dijo interrumpiendo el ambiente de batalla - no le veo sentido a una pelea física, no quiero causar daños en el barco y además sería peligroso para el resto de los aquí presentes, así que te propongo un reto - puso una sonrisa en su cara.

Todos la miraron confundidos, Ikkaku la que más. Law pensó que no era muy usual por su parte una acción así.

-Adivina cuándo te quité la gorra.

La morena se quedó desconcertada por un segundo, pero enseguida se percató de que en efecto, le faltaba su gorra.

-¿Cuánd...

-Uno - comenzó a contar en voz alta - Cuando me rogaste y te acepté mientras caminaba por detrás tuyo.

Era cierto, caminó por detrás de ella, pero juraría que aún lo tenía en ese momento.

-Dos, cuando comencé a proponerte éste pequeño juego.

Honestamente Ikkaku no tenía ni idea de cuándo su pequeño gorro había desaparecido de su cabeza, pero desde luego no había sido en la primera de sus opciones, así que por descarte debía ser ésta la opción correcta.

-¡Dos!

-Buuuuuuu - contestó Mina con una enorme sonrisa en su cara - Tres, cuando te quedaste mirando fijamente a Law al salir éste del camarote.

Se sonrojó, él estaba delante y pensaba que no se había dado cuenta, se moría de la vergüenza desde luego, pero más importante aún:

-¡Pe...pero no me diste esa opción!

-Nunca dije que las dos que te di eran las únicas, simplemente te di dos posibles ideas.

Law rió por lo bajo, era una tramposa.

La pobre chica aún estaba confundida, no pensaba que la otra usaría una trampa tan simple e injusta.

-En fin, perdiste tu oportunidad de que me quedara quieta.

-¿Eh? - antes de que pudiera terminar de reaccionar, un golpe la tumbó en el suelo sin que pudiera si quiera verlo venir.

-No deberías esperar que todas las batallas sean tan fáciles, por muy pequeñas que sean ¿Sabes? - escuchó decirle a ésta mientras aún estaba tumbada en el suelo - Si quieres hacerte fuerte aprende que no siempre la gente va a ser honesta contigo.

Sachi y Penguin fueron enseguida a socorrer a su nakama y ponerle hielo en la cara, el golpe no había sido nada fuerte, pero su resistencia era simplemente demasiado baja.

 _-Tres horas más tarde-_

Estaba muy cansada, la vergüenza que había pasado delante de todos en la cubierta había sido demasiada, pero agradecía que nadie le hubiese comentado nada. Ver como su capitán se daba la vuelta sin decir absolutamente nada había sido, sin embargo, lo peor de la experiencia. Seguro que pensaba que era una debilucha que no pintaba nada en ese barco.

Entró dentro del baño, el cual pensaba que estaba solo. Sin embargo aún quedaba una pequeña figura solitaria con una toalla encima.

-¡Mi...Mina-san! - exclamó muy nerviosa y tensa - Yo... creo que debería irme...

-¿Por qué? - preguntó la otra sin mirarla - Hay sitio de sobra para las dos.

Ikkaku intentó disimular su tic nervioso en el ojo, no era que no hubiese sitio, si no que iba a ser demasiado incómodo después de lo de aquella tarde, pero sabía que por su bien no podía negarse, así que suspiró y entró al baño.

El silencio que había era tremendamente incómodo para la morena, aunque aparentemente no tanto para la pelirrosa.

-¡Mi...Mina-san! - dijo intentando cambiar la atmósfera - Déjame lavarte la espalda

La otra la miró confundida.

-No me mires con esa cara, es algo normal entre dos chicas para entablar lazos.

-Lazos dices...

Y así se encontraban, Mina dejando que su subordinada le frotara la espalda con delicadeza mientras miraba al infinito. Ikkaku por su parte se fijó mejor en las numerosas heridas en su espalda. Le impactaba que todas tuvieran un aspecto tan terrible, muchas parecían cicatrices de carne que había sido deshilachada y vuelta a colocar. Se estremeció al pensar en el dolor. Tocó con la esponja algo más rugoso que el resto:

"La marca de fuego de la Armada revolucionaria" pensó al tocar el enorme rombo atravesado por líneas que conformaban el enorme tribal del ojo del dragón que funcionaba como emblema para los revolucionarios. Sin embargo, al fijarse mejor, se percató que el rombo del centro estaba superpuesto encima de otra marca de fuego mucho más "¡La garra de dragón!" exclamó hacia sus adentros horrorizada.

Así que había sido esclava en el pasado... Comenzó a sentir una pena extrema, no quería ni imaginarse lo que debía ser estar al servicio de los Tenryubitos...

Quiso preguntarle algo, pero se mordió la lengua, nadie quería abrir las heridas de un pasado tan doloroso.

Sin embargo sí que se fijó en la postura tan relajada que tenía, no estaba nada tensa, era como si... estuviera disfrutando que le frotara la espalda...

-¿Te gusta? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

La revolucionaria se volvió a poner recta, como si se sorprendiera del comentario de su compañera y no quisiera mantener la compostura.

Ikkaku se rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada - continuó riéndose - Es solo que a veces se me olvida lo joven que eres aún. Sólo tienes veinte años, pero te damos demasiadas responsabilidades a pesar de que somos mucho más mayores que tú la mayoría.

Mina la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú, Ikkaku? -La morena no esperó que añadiera el "san", La revolucionaria no respetaba nadie prácticamente.

-¿Yo? Pues ya tengo mis 27 años aunque no lo parezca jaja.

-Eres tan vieja como Law...

-¡Oye! ¡Que no tenemos cien años!

Mina se rió, lo cual desconcertó a Ikkaku, ya que casi nunca lo hacía. Pero sonrió también, en el fondo sí que era sólo una niña aún.

-Creo que deberías pedirle una cita a Law.

-¿Qu...

-No creo que sea necesario que debas superarme para algo así - se giró para mirarla - Creo que haríais buena pareja.

Ikkaku la miró sorprendida, pero enseguida saltó a abrazarla mientras lloriqueaba con alegría su nombre.

* * *

Mina estaba en la cocina mirando fijamente de nuevo el bol, notoriamente indecisa sobre si debería prepararse algo, ya que tenía hambre, pero a cambio recibir una reprimenda por parte de Penguin por usar la cocina y probablemente quemarla en el proceso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - le dijo por detrás Ikkaku con una sonrisa.

-No.

Dejó caer una gota de sudor.

-Dime ¿te gustaría que te enseñara a cocinar?

La joven de pelo rosa la miró con confusión.

-No creo que puedas... - dijo desviando la mirada y con voz más suave.

-Tonterías, Penguin es un pésimo profesor. Dime ¿Qué te gustaría aprender a hacer?

Ikkaku no sabía si se lo estaba pensando o estaba pasando de ella de nuevo a juzgar por su rostro inexpresivo.

-Bueno, no es como si te est...

-Pescado a la plancha

Ikkaku se sorprendió de la petición, ese es un plato demasiado sencillo.

-Eso es muy simple ¿No prefieres algo más elaborado?

-Es el plato preferido de Law, cuando era pequeña él y Penguin cocinaban siempre para mi - sonrió -Creo que debería devolverles el favor ¿No crees?

¿¡Ese era el plato preferido del capitán!? La morena alucinaba !Esa era una información muy privilegiada para ella!

-O al menos intentarlo...

* * *

Law pasó por la cocina rápido, pero se frenó en seco al fijarse en que sus dos integrantes femeninas más jóvenes se encontraban juntas.

Cocinando.

¿Cocinando?

El moreno iba a entrar de golpe para frenar la catástrofe venidera, pero se detuvo al ver cómo la pelirrosa, por increíble que fuera, estaba cocinando algo sin que se le quemara bajo la supervisión de Ikkaku.

Sonrió y decidió dejarlas tranquilas.

No iba a echar a perder un milagro.


	18. Capítulo 18: Constantes y Variables

**Capítulo 18**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! He estado muchos meses inactiva, en verdad ¡ya ni me acuerdo de cuando fue la última vez que subí un capítulo! La universidad me amarga la vida enserio, pero ya por fin estoy en vacaciones de verano y pienso darle duro para terminar la historia.**

 **A todos los que habéis estado esperando muchísimas gracias por continuar mi historia, en serio, sois los mejores. Por cierto ¿Qué opináis de los revolucionarios oficiales? A mi me gustan más los míos jejeje *guiñoguiño* y lo del Tenryubito Donquixote me habría facilitado muchas cosas cuando escribí esa parte hace tiempo, pero en fin, maldito Oda y su cerebro lleno de cambios inesperados jajaja.**

 **No os entretengo más, disfrutad del capitulo!**

Kid salió a dar un paseo por la borda de su barco en mitad de la noche antes de irse a dormir, para encontrarse a Mina, la cual miraba el mar con nostalgia.

-¿En qué piensas?

Ella como de costumbre, no se sorprendió de su repentina presencia.

-En nada, me relaja el sonido del mar.

Ambos miraron el horizonte sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente el pirata no pudo más. Se lo tenía que preguntar.

-Mina, tú sabes que todo es por culpa del arma ¿Por qué simplemente no la tiras al mar? Puedes usar otras katanas, eres muy hábil, incluso sin el brazo eres de las personas más fuertes del mundo aún. No entiendo por qué sigues aferrándote a ella - miró el filo rojo que se encontraba atado a la cadera de ella - No sé qué demonios sigues haciendo con ella honestamente, es como si te gustara sufrir

Mina lo miró sorprendida, pero comenzó a reír amargamente.

\- Porque haga lo que haga, el destino ya está escrito. Ella siempre volverá a mi, no importa si la tiro o la quemo o la regalo, créeme, ya lo intenté hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué dices? Es un puñetero objeto inanimado.

-Es un objeto maldito que lleva el alma de un demonio en su interior, y yo fui una necia que aceptó el contrato que conllevaba usarla sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¡Pero eras solo una cría, joder! ¡No sabías lo que hacías!

-Eso ya no importa, lo hecho hecho está, asumiré las consecuencias que sean necesarias.

-Pero...

-No importa el tiempo ni el lugar, ni cuáles hayan sido las circunstancias - miró su katana - Ya me lo mostró, no importa lo que hiciera, siempre acabaría en mis manos - cerró los ojos y se aferró a ella con fuerza - Nos necesitamos.

 _-Hace dos años, antes de la guerra -_

Todos dormían juntos, tenían que descansar muy bien antes de comenzar la etapa final antes del golpe de Estado, en especial ella.

Pero no podía dormir, las pesadillas la atormentaban sin parar y el simple hecho de cerrar los ojos en aquella oscuridad le aterraba.

Necesitaba en el fondo algo que le convenciera de que lo que iba a hacer no era una misión suicida. Era una verdadera estupidez su plan y ella misma lo sabía.

Sentía que las lágrimas le iban a caer por las mejillas. Lágrimas de terror.

Kaito se movió mientras susurraba en sus sueños y la distrajo de sus propios pensamientos.

-No - se aguantó las ganas - Tienes que ser fuerte - se intentó convencer a sí misma, pero era complicado.

Miró a Shodai. Se levantó y se fue hacia el acantilado de la isla en la que dormían. La noche era fría y con el viento fuerte.

Miró al mar y a la katana, sabía lo que iba a pasar, porque ya lo había intentado hacer una y otra vez sin parar, pero quería intentarlo de nuevo, si no volvía, significaba que todo había sido un mal sueño.

La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al mar y vio cómo caía al fondo del agua.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió con los demás.

Y ahí estaba.

Esa maldita arma estaba postrada encima de su manta como si de una broma se tratara.

-¿Te ríes de mí, eh? - dijo con una amarga sonrisa en la cara.

Se dio por vencida y cerró los ojos.

Pero los volvió a abrir.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una enorme (o más bien infinita) sala blanca, donde no había nada ni nadie, sólo ella.

Alguien se chocó contra su espalda, así que se giró alterada ¿Había alguien más ahí en verdad?

Sin embargo, al ver lo que había enfrente de ella, palideció.

Era ella misma, pero diferente. Era como verse en un espejo casi, excepto que llevaba una armadura puesta, y no tenía las cicatrices del cuello ni la del pecho, o al menos la armadura que llevaba no las dejaba ver del todo.

El reflejo de ella misma la miró con la misma cara de confusión.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambas se observaron fijamente y finalmente se tocaron.

 _Veía un reino conocido, acaso ¿Era Dressrosa? Parecía entrenar con un soldado de alto rango con el pelo negro y largo que vestía como un gladiador, y desde lejos una joven con trenzas rosas los observaba, animando a alguien que llamaba papá. Cambió la escena, alguien la llamaba de lejos, era su tío Doffy. Y no parecía nada contento. ¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Qué hacía en Dressrosa?._

 _Ahora comía con ¿Big Mom? Su tío Doflamingo no parecía contento y tenía en su frente arrugas. Gira la cabeza y se encuentra con Katakuri, el segundo hijo mayor de los Charlotte, quien la observa de reojo sin expresión, sólo están comiendo ellos cuatro. Es curioso, parece mucho más joven de lo que ella recordaba, no parecía pasar los 30 años._

 _Aparece Law en otra escena. Está muy enfadado y le grita a Doflamingo, a ella le sangra su aparente inexistente brazo ¿cuándo lo ha perdido?. Ahora Law pide perdón a Doflamingo mientras tiembla de rabia y lo mira con odio. La abraza._

 _Katakuri se ríe y le acaricia la cabeza mientras ambos están paseando por Tottoland, ella se sonroja._

 _Está tirada en tierra, Todos gritan desesperadamente su nombre. Al frente está su tío mirándola con rabia y ella empuñando su espada. Ambos están peleando meintras Law y Luffy la miran. Siente miles de miradas sobre sus hombros, miradas que gritan por la libertad._

Se despierta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Mira a la Mina de enfrente, ella la observa con temor en su rostro.

-¿Él pudo haberme hecho eso? - preguntó con miedo.

Mina la miró confundida ¿Acaso lo que acababa de ver eran fragmentos de otra vida? ¿Otro tiempo con otras circunstancias? ¿Una vida en la que Doflamingo no la vendió como esclava?

Ambas se giran y ven a una tercera Mina. Lleva dos coletas altas en vez de una baja, y lleva puesto un traje de Almirante de la Marina, también parece confundida. Sus ojos parecen llenos de vida y no tiene ojeras ni cicatrices, pero también le falta el brazo derecho.

Las mira a las dos.

-¿Quiénes sois?

Ambas se miran y la tocan, para de nuevo empezar otra visión.

 _Su padre y su madre están comiendo con ella. Los tres llevan uniforme de la Marina y conversan sobre el trabajo. Aparece Law y se sienta a comer con ellos hablando sobre su trabajo también, pero no lleva ropa de marine._

 _Rocinante ahora la mira con una sonrisa: "Estoy orgulloso de ti" le dice mientras Sengoku le pone sobre los hombros una capa en la que pone "Almirante". Kizaru, Akainu y Borsalino la miran._

 _En otra escena ella grita hacia sus padres y Sengoku, no sabe por qué lo hace, pero siente una tremenda angustia en su interior. Hina tiene lágrimas en los ojos y Rocinante mira hacia abajo, como si estuviera avergonzado. Sengoku le dice que se calle porque "eso no les incumbe a los marines y se debe dedicar a hacer su trabajo", pero ella no lo hace y continúa quejándose con rabia._

 _Ahora Law la mira preocupado a los ojos, lleva puesta una bata de doctor y gafas de vista, no tiene la mirada dura, más bien parece triste y confundido mientras ella le habla seria._

 _Todos en el cuartel la miran con agitación, pero no le importa. Tira la capa de Almirante al suelo mientras se gira sin mirar atrás, siente indignación._

Se vuelve a desperar y ve como la chica de las coletas está llorando en el suelo, percatándose de que su línea temporal fue la más afortunada.

Ve como detrás de cada una de ellas empiezan a aparecer miles, no, millones de copias de ella misma.

-Constantes y variables - se da cuenta lo que es aquello, tres líneas temporales principales, y dentro de ellas millones de cambios. Todas son la misma persona, pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

Se despierta sudando y con la respiración muy agitada. Parece que ahora por fin sí ha despertado de aquel sueño tan extraño.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntan Kaito y Kota preocupados mientras Sabo la intenta tranqulizar.

Ella no los mira sin embargo, si no a la katana que tiene en sus manos.

-No importa cómo- los tres chicos la miran confundidos - Ella siempre está conmigo.

-¿Shodai? - pregunta el rubio.

-Y no importa si soy feliz o no - los mira con una sonrisa triste - Siempre acabaré aquí.

* * *

 **Para quien no lo haya entendido, En todas las líneas temporales, sin importar si ella es Marine, princesa de Dressrosa o pirata, siempre algo la hará unirse al Ejército Revolucionario. Y siempre Shodai la acompañará.**

 **Me encanta a veces pensar en las historias que podrían surgir variando algunos acontecimientos. Me gusta bastante la idea de ella siendo princesa de Dressrosa o siendo Marine jajaja a lo mejor empiezo un fanfic de ella en otras circunstancias pero sin repetir lo mismo, sería divertido... ¿Vosotros qué pensáis?**


	19. Capítulo 19: Rencores olvidados

**Capítulo 19**

 _-Hace dos años-_

Ver a su hija caer desangrada en mitad de una llanura muerta fue algo que la impactó de manera horrible.

-¿Mina? - preguntó en voz alta cuando vio como ésta colapsaba enfrente de Trafalgar tras acabar la batalla. Seguido de eso comenzó a gritar desesperada y corrió hace ella, escuchó detrás a Eustass Kid también gritando el nombre de su hija, pero no se paró a preguntarse por qué, tan sólo quería llegar a ella lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella, un brazo la frenó en seco. Al levantar la cabeza observó que había sido el moreno, el cual la miró con severidad, casi como si la riñera por haber hecho algo malo. Hina no supo articular ninguna palabra mientras las lágrimas le caían por los ojos al ver a la figura casi muerta de su hija ante su mirada.

-¡Unidades 14 y 27, id a por aquellos dos quemados! ¡No les quiten la ropa quemada! - escuchó que el pirata comenzaba a gritar - ¡Unidades 3 y 11, cuidado con ése, asegurad el cuello o se decapitará por la herida! - su mano daba órdenes a varias unidades médicas que acudían con rapidez y se comenzaban a llevar a los heridos -Tanuki-ya - le dijo al médico reno de los Mugiwaras - Encárgate tú de los quemados, yo operaré de urgencia a los otros dos - el reno le asintió con firmeza y fue corriendo con los dos chicos quemados mientras de fondo se escuchaba a un Luffy histérico.

Hina lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, él veía como su segunda de abordo había colapsado enfrente de él, medio muerta, y sin embargo no perdió la compostura en ningún momento, continuaba dando órdenes precisas a todos los equipos médicos de la zona.

-¡Cuidado! Tiene casi todos los huesos rotos y varias heridas abiertas, cualquier golpe que afecte a los órganos la matará al instante - dijo con total tranquilidad a los enfermeros que cargaban con delicadeza a su hija en una camilla.

-Trafalgar... - consiguió articular - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?

El moreno la miró a los ojos, y, para sorpresa de la marine, éste le sonrió, pero de manera triste.

-Soy médico, si no conservara la calma ¿Quién los salvaría?

* * *

Una vez la operación de ambos revolucionarios concluyera y varios heridos fueran atendidos, Hina pudo ver a Trafalgar sentado en una silla dentro de la habitación donde Mina se encontraba postrada aún en coma inducido.

Lo observó de cerca aprovechando que éste dormía. Le sorprendió la cantidad insana de café que había en la papelera cercana a él.

-¿Cuántas horas has estado despierto? - Haciendo cuentas de la cantidad de horas que había estado en quirófano, habían sido casi 48 horas, dos días enteros sin dormir prácticamente.

La marine suspiró, a pesar de ser un pirata, en el fondo seguía siendo médico, y eso se notaba. Lo iba a reconocer, su labor como tal era admirable, se notaba que sabía lo que hacía de sobra. Si su hija seguía viva debía agradecérselo únicamente a él y sus habilidades como cirujano de primera.

-Hina-san - dijo de pronto el moreno, provocando que la pelirrosa saltara del susto.

-¡Estás despierto! ¡Qué susto! - dijo ésta con la mano en el pecho.

-Aún está sangrando.

Hina lo miró confundida. Entonces notó que aún chorreaba sangre de una herida de la cabeza. Había estado tan preocupada por su hija que ni se había dado cuenta de que sus propias heridas no habían sido tratadas en casi dos días.

-Tiene suerte de que la herida sea superficial - dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y cogía alcohol, gasas y vendas para tratar la herida -Tanto tiempo pasado podría provocar que se le infectara.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras el médico le curaba la herida. Hina levantó los ojos con disimulo, y vio la cara de extremo agotamiento que tenía el moreno.

-Te desperté, lo siento.

-No se preocupe, tengo el sueño ligero de todas formas.

Aquel chico era el que Rocinante había decidido dar su vida... Su marido había decidido abandonarlas por él...

Lo miró en silencio.

El niño enfermo al que el hombre al que amaba había salvado le estaba curando las heridas y había salvado la vida a su hija.

-Trafalgar.

-Si ¿Hina-san?

-¿Por qué me tratas con tanto respeto? Soy marine y tú pirata.

-Porque antes que pirata soy médico, y usted es una paciente - a Hina le sorprendió aquella respuesta tan honesta - Y porque por mi culpa murió su marido al fin y al cabo.

Hina le agarró la mano con la que la trataba con fuerza, cosa que sorprendió al moreno.

-No fue tu culpa - le miró a los ojos con seriedad - Realmente... tú no tuviste la culpa...

Quiso hacerse la fuerte, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caerle sin control.

* * *

Mientras su hija estaba inconsciente, fue invitada al submarino amarillo por su capitán.

Hina caminó para explorar el interior del navío hasta encontrar una habitación que parecía ser el camarote del capitán.

Todo estaba hecho un desorden. Mayoritariamente lo que había eran estanterías llenas de libros de medicina, los cuales estaban tirados en el suelo. Su escritorio estaba lleno de apuntes y libros con notas y términos médicos que desconocía. Parecía más una oficina que una habitación para descansar.

-Un adicto al trabajo ¿eh? - esa era al menos la impresión que le daba.

Le llamó la atención libro grande del cual sobre salían fotos, parecía ser un álbum.

Miró hacia los lados para comprobar que nadie la miraba, y decidió curiosear.

Primero vio fotos de él de pequeño con dos adultos: un señor con gafas y el pelo negro que se parecía bastante a él y una mujer con unos preciosos ojos grises.

-Supongo que serán sus padres - observó que probablemente serían médicos a juzgar por sus batas blancas, de ahí saldría su pasión

Vio también a una niña pequeña, que probablemente sería su hermana pequeña. Era triste pensar que todos estaban muertos y de una forma tan horrible, el Gobierno hizo cosas terribles a gente inocente.

Al girar las páginas, casi se le cae el álbum al ver una foto de él y su marido.

-Roci... - iba vestido con el traje ridículo que le hizo llevar Doflamingo. Observó que el Law niño tenía la cara cubierta de unas horribles manchas blanquecinas que dedujo que serían fruto de su enfermedad, sin embargo, Rocinante lo abrazaba con fuerza y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Hina-san? - dijo Law quedándose en el marco de la puerta sin pasar.

-Sabes - comenzó a decir sin dejar de mirar aquella foto - A Roci en verdad no le gustaba sonreír, casi nunca lo hacía - Law se mantuvo en silencio - Sin embargo aquí sale con una enorme que yo casi nunca vi, pero cuando la hacía, me encantaba.

-Sólo la ponía probablemente para animarme - suspiró.

-Quién sabe - dijo con una pequeña risita.

Siguió pasando página y empezaron las fotos en las que aparecía su pequeña Mina. Pasaba las páginas y era como ver de manera resumida toda la infancia y parte de su adolescencia, lo cual la puso sentimental.

-¿Estudió enfermería?

-¿Mina? Sí, durante su servicio en la Armada pudo formarse, además, en este barco de pocas cosas más se hablan así que supongo que tampoco le quedó de otra, le fue útil mientras estuvo sola.

A lo largo de las páginas, Trafalgar contaba anécdotas sobre él y Mina. A la marine le llamó la atención que siempre que hablaba de ella ponía una sonrisa en su rostro. Estuvieron casi dos horas hablando y riendo.

-Gracias - dijo finalmente.

-¿Hm?

-Has cuidado todo este tiempo de ella, le has dado una educación y la has tratado bien - se sentó en la cama - Incluso ahora sigues cuidando de ella.

Law soltó una risa insatisfecha.

-Es ella quien ha estado todo este tiempo cuidando de mi más bien - Hina lo miró - Cora-san nunca me dijo que estaba casado, ni mucho menos que tuviese hijos, cuando recogí a Mina no supo decirme el nombre de su madre ni de su padre, ni tampoco su dirección. Buscamos durante años por el North Blue, pero jamás encontramos alguien que la buscara. Tampoco me dijo su apellido hasta años más tarde, y ella ya tenía 13 años, ya se había ido a la Armada, así que pensé que ella misma iría a buscarlos.

Se notaba culpa en sus palabras.

-Cuando volví a mi casa - su voz sonaba triste - Mi casa estaba destrozada y la ciudad en llamas. Entré y no la encontré, dimos orden de búsqueda, pero en cuanto se me dio la noticia de que había sido comprada por nobles mundiales - su voz quebró - mi mundo entero se cayó. Mi marido muerto, mi hija convertida en esclava... quería morir.

-Hina-san...

-No es tu culpa que no supierais como encontrarme, Mina era demasiado pequeña cuando me la robaron y a esas edades los niños no se saben a penas ni sus nombres jajaja - rió con tristeza - Pero me alegra saber que tuvo una buena vida contigo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-¿Me podrías dar algunas? - preguntó señalando las fotos de su hija.

-Se las puede quedar todas.

-¿No las quieres? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Tengo copias, me gusta ser precavido.

Hina se rió.

-Eres un chico listo ¿eh?

Miró los ojos grises, cansados, de Trafalgar. Era la mirada de alguien que había sufrido demasiado, desde niño... Se acordó de la primera vez que vio a Mina, cuando la vio a los ojos algo dentro de ella se rompió en miles de pedazos. Sus ojos no tenían brillo, su cara sólo mostraba muecas vacías y su voz parecía casi robótica.

Observó las fotos de nuevo, pudo ver que conforme pasaban los años, las sonrisas de ambos iban disminuyendo y las miradas se volvían más duras y cansadas a pesar de su juventud.

-La vida ha sido dura con los dos ¿no?

-¿Y con quién no?

* * *

 _-Actualmente-_

Todos esos sentimientos por alguna razón le vinieron a la mente cuando, al comenzar a disparar al barco de Eustass Kid, observó que se encontraba su hija.

-¡Parad el fuego, maldición! - exclamó la vice-almirante - ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

 **L3onn: Tus reviews me alegran la vida 3**

 **No creo que le de hermanos, ya tengo muchos personajes inventados jajaja, pero bueno, es otra posible idea! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo 333**


End file.
